Ese año
by xebett
Summary: Belle es despedida de su trabajo de becaria por una morena despiadada, en un intento por desahogar su frustración envía un email algo malsonante sin darse cuenta que ha utilizado uno de los emails de su amiga Emma. Esto hará que Emma Swan vea enlazado su destino al de Regina Mills, la ex jefa malhumorada.
1. Chapter 1

**Os voy a presentar mi nuevo proyecto para conocer un poco vuestras opiniones antes de comenzar a subir el fic, lo cual ocurrirá cuando acabe "El arma más poderosa", al que ya le queda poquito (qué pena!).**

**Voy a explicar un poco la historia y me vais diciendo…**

**Es un fic totalmente AU; no hay magia y las profesiones de los personajes no corresponden a los de la serie pero voy a intentar mantener, en medida de lo posible, los rasgos de cada uno en lo que a personalidad se refiere. Por lo tanto, el físico (bueno eso es de los actores, pero me entendéis) y los nombres sí que corresponden a OUaT, pero el resto ha salido de esta mente que tengo. Vamos que no tengo ni un derecho sobre los personajes de Emma, Regina...etc pero el argumento es de mua. Sigo sin tener claro si me he explicado.  
**

**Dentro del fanfic hay mucho SwanQueen, porque serán las protas, pero también hay RedBeauty en grandes cantidades y un poco de RumBelle.**

**Argumento:**

**Belle es despedida de su trabajo de becaria por una morena despiadada, en un intento por desahogar su frustración envía un email algo malsonante sin darse cuenta que ha utilizado una de las direcciones de su amiga Emma. Esto hará que Emma Swan vea enlazado su destino al de Regina Mills, la ex jefa malhumorada, sin saber que poco a poco e irremediablemente se acabaría convirtiendo en alguien imprescindible para ella. Pero las cosas no serán fáciles, puesto que una barrera las separa: existe una gran diferencia de edad.**

**Por su parte, Belle verá como en el margen de un año, su vida se verá trastocada para siempre debido a la relación que entabla con una camarera bastante particular.**

**Y ahora sí, os toca ser sinceras. Así a priori, ¿qué me decís?**


	2. Enero Parte I

**Sois geniales, tanto que os subo el primer capi de este fic. (Tranquis, que el otro lo actualizaré entre hoy y mañana)**

**Es que así voy conociendo vuestras opiniones, porque este ff tiene tralla, es decir, los capis son más largos y quiero que saber que gusta antes de embarcarme en algo que lleva bastante trabajo.**

**Paola: no sufras por el tema edad jejej**

**Elisee Faberry: Aquí lo tienes.**

**Chapiscruz: espero que te parezca tan interesante como sonaba.**

**Kampaniya: Soy consciente de tu timidez (jeje), pero te tengo que nombrar para decirte algo- "Cómete un yogurín"**

**Mestiza77: Sí, es un relato muy realista. Muchooo.**

**EvilRegals-Ameh: Lo de Rumple ya veréis.**

**Venus1485: ¿Quién sabe si te sientes identificada?**

**Rainha M: Me alegro que la trama de una mujer más grande te llame la atención, porque eso es básico.**

**BeeGreen: ¿Experiencia personal? No sé, no sé...¿tú qué dices?**

**Os explico que la historia está dividida en meses, cada mes tiene sus correspondientes partes; serán entr partes por cada uno.**

**Ahora yes que yes, espero que no os guste sino que os encante!**

**Muchas gracias por el apoyo :))**

* * *

**ENERO**

**Parte 1. Absténgase de enviar correos electrónicos.**

-¿Tú lo ves normal?- preguntó Belle levantándose de nuevo de la cama en la que hace unos segundos se había dejado caer.

-Desde luego no, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que te ha dicho la señora esa?- Emma creía no haber visto a su amiga tan enfadada en todos los años que se conocían.

-"Señorita French, mi subordinados están contentos con su trabajo pero creo que su espíritu no concuerda con lo que espero de los empleados de la empresa, así que creo que lo mejor será dar por finalizado su contrato de prácticas." ¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir? Y todo porque no soy una víbora despiadada- Belle parecía una bestia enjaulada.- Zorra estirada...¿qué se habrá creído?

-Bueno...- comenzó a decir la rubia un poco dubitativa- no es por meter el dedo en la llaga, pero seguro que su trabajo le habrá costado a esa mujer llegar hasta ahí.

-¡Bah! Las malas lenguas cuentan que ni fue a la universidad. Qué me viene a decir a mí, que me estoy dejando los codos para acabar derecho.

-No sé como será ella, pero su empresa de inversiones es famosa en la ciudad- La verdad es que se sentía un poco apenada por la otra joven. El día que la seleccionaron para hacer las prácticas en Mills & Co. parecía no caber en sí de gozo y no era para menos, puesto que era una de las mejores empresas del estado. Además, tenía su sede en Storybrooke, por lo que tampoco había tenido que desplazarse para el trabajo.

-Pues es lo peor que te puedas echar a la cara, parece que está todo el rato a punto de morderte. Y lo sé, porque cada vez que pasa todos dejan de respirar por miedo a que esto la moleste.

-No te rayes, seguro que te sale algo mejor.

-¡Ojalá! -Belle suspiró de nuevo- Es que ahora mismo te prometo que iba con un bate y destrozaba todo lo que pillara a mi paso- Emma temió por los muebles de su habitación cuando se fijó en como la castaña pasaba los ojos por los diferentes objetos de su cuarto.

-¡Mira, sé lo que puedes hacer! A ti te encanta escribir, así que ¿por qué no le escribes un email desahogándote, pero sin pasarte, y le dices tu opinión sobre el asunto?- Era una idea un poco estúpida pero sabía que Belle solía plasmar en papel todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza, así que quizás funcionase.

-¿Y crees que eso me va a servir de algo? Ni aunque le suplicase de rodillas, esa arpía me devolvería el trabajo.

-No te digo que le supliques, sólo que te desahogues con educación.

-Muy bien- Belle se levantó y se puso en el escritorio, delante del ordenador.

-A ver, ve leyendo lo que vas escribiendo.- Emma se acomodó sobre su cama. Le extrañaba que sus padres no hubiesen asomado la cabeza tras la puerta debido a las voces que había pegado Belle.

-"Estimada señora Mills..."- comenzó a redactar la castaña.

-Llámala por su nombre, que ya no es tu jefa.- cerró los ojos. La verdad, es que llevaba toda la tarde perdida y tenía que hacer dos trabajos de anatomía para dentro de dos días.

-¡Sí, claro! Si quieres le pongo "querida Regina".

-Haz lo que quieras. Ahora me lo enseñas.- Estaba agotada, había tenido por la mañana 7 horas de clase, este estaba siendo el año más duro. Y todavía le quedaban unos cuantos más para ser médico.

-¡Ya está!- exclamó Belle tras unos minutos de teclear sin parar.- ¡Enviado!

-¡Pero tía!- se puso de pie de un salto- Quería verlo antes. - se colocó en la silla que había dejado libre su amiga y comenzó a leer en alto- _"Querida señora Mills, le escribo para decirle que por mí se puede meter su empresa por donde le quepa. Da igual la fama que tenga y lo fantástica que crean los demás que es su organización, porque lo que no se cuenta de ella es que está dirigida por una arpía pérfida como usted.¡Me alegro de no tener que volver a cruzarme de nuevo su cara de ajo! Váyase usted mucho a la mierda. "_ ¿Te has quedado a gusto?- fue a salir del correo pero cuando se fijó en la dirección desde la que se había mandado el email, se volvió hacia Belle- ¡Lo has enviado desde mi dirección!¡Encima desde la que uso para el blog!

-¿En serio?- la otra joven se acercó a la pantalla- Jo, lo siento, estaba tan cabreada que no he reparado en que era tu email.

-Nada, no pasa nada.- suspiró- Total a esa tal Regina no la conozco de nada, pero no me gusta que le haya llegado eso desde mi alias, ni que pueda llegar a deducir que eres tú la que lleva el blog.

-¡Jo!¡Es verdad! No creo ¿no? O sea, no creo que me asocie con contenidos lésbicos. ¿No puedes borrarlo o algo?

-No, pero bueno, esperemos que no sume dos mas dos…- releyó de nuevo el email. La madre que parió a Belle…metepatas como ella sola.

- Y si lo hace…¡anda y que la den!- A Emma no dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad que tenía la castaña para cambiar de opinión en segundos, seguro que más tarde se volvería a preocupar porque su ex jefa descubriese que la Beauty que escribía en el blog "Bello Cisne" era ella- Me tengo que ir, Ems, -vio como rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba el móvil- Will quiere que le ayude a hacer unos papeles para pedir una subvención.

-¿Qué tal con él?- Le preguntaba por simple educación porque ya sabía lo que le contestaría, Belle llevaba un par de años colada hasta los huesos por William Gold. Lo había conocido porque trabajaba en la fundación a favor de los derechos de los animales en la que su madre, Sophie, colaboraba desde siempre y, desde que había comenzado a tener sentimientos por el chico, ella se había convertido en la principal activista de la ciudad. No es que antes no le gustaran los bichos, pero es que ahora gastaba muchísimo tiempo en la sede la misma. Y, total, ¿para qué? Él parecía prestarle atención sólo cuando necesitaba sus conocimientos.

-Pues ahora está majísimo, dentro de dos findes tiene una reunión en Boston y creo que quiere que vaya con él.-La pobre… Emma sólo podía pensar eso.

Cuando Belle se marchó, releyó de nuevo el email. Desde luego había puesto a su exjefa a caer de un burro. Sonrió interiormente porque sabía que ni en mil años hubiese sido capaz de decir todo eso en persona, Belle era de las que se callaban las cosas, pero si se ponía a escribir no dejaba nada en el tintero.

Se estiró y decidió echarle un vistazo al blog. La verdad es que 3000 seguidoras diarias no estaba nada mal y pensar que todo había empezado como una forma de ganar de dinero. Y bueno…ganaban halagos, pero seguían igual de pobres.

Lo cierto, es que al principio le pareció que era una tontería meterse en algo así: un blog de contenido lésbico en el que tendrían que escribir de manera que nadie cayese en sus verdaderas identidades. Tenía que reconocer que si había accedido a seguir adelante con la idea de Belle era porque le había contado que Mulán, una chica que ella conocía de la universidad, ganaba bastante dinero con un blog sobre noticias del mundo gay.

Así que ya hacía un par de años que estaban metidas en el mundillo de los videos y relatos de temática; ella se encargaba de editar los contenidos audiovisuales y Belle escribía. Les servía de vía de escape de la rutina y, además, se echaban unas risas con determinados comentarios que les llegaban. Lo único es que no se lo habían contado a nadie. Todo el mundo pensaría que les gustaban las chicas y no era así, aunque Belle…bueno, ella tenía ciertas inquietudes.

Hacía un par de semanas que no actualizaban pero es que últimamente habían estado muy liadas, ella tenía que estudiar muchísimo y hacer millones de trabajos, y Belle entre el trabajo, la universidad y la asociación ya tenía bastante. Les habían dejado tres comentarios en alemán en su última entrada, así que decidió contestar con cierta sorna:_ "Chicas, ¿cuántas veces os lo tengo que decir? Usad Google que si no, no me entero cuando me decís cosas bonitas. Fdo:UglyDuckling"_

Suspiró, cerró la página y se puso a hacer cosas de provecho. Bastante tiempo había perdido ya esa tarde.

* * *

Pasó por la puerta con la misma sensación que siempre que iba a la fundación, tenía el estómago encogido. Nadie había provocado en ella nada parecido a lo que William Gold parecía evocarle.

Intentaba parecer segura, pero cada paso que daba resonaba en su mente como un martillo. ¿Eso era el amor? ¿Sentirse estrangulada por los nervios cada vez que una se iba a encontrar con esa persona especial?

Respiró hondo, llamó levemente a la puerta del despacho del chico y asomó la cabeza.

Ahí estaba él, hablando con su compañero, seguramente estaría bromeando acerca de algún asunto. Le gustaba el buen humor constante que Will parecía tener. Se dio unos segundos para quedarse observándolo. Era un par de años mayor que ella, tenía el pelo ligeramente largo y solía llevarlo totalmente desaliñado. No le parecía guapo pero para Belle todo el atractivo del chico residía en su personalidad, la cual era algo que parecía envolverla para no dejarla huir jamás.

Tenían una historia complicada, él había estado colado por ella durante un tiempo, pero por aquella época ella tenía una especie de confusión acerca de su sexualidad y no le prestó mayor atención. El problema vino el día que decidió que probaría a tener algo serio con un hombre, para ver la acera por la que se decantaba, y lo eligió a él. Belle creyó que Will se iba a lanzar a sus brazos, en cambio, la ignoró y eso le hizo caer en una especie de obsesión que ya duraba más de dos años.

-Hola…-dijo tímidamente.

-¡Belle! Mira que cartel he hecho para la recaudación de fondos- William se acercó a ella con el papel entre las manos.

-Yo lo haría mejorar- comentó tras echarle un ojo al cartel. Ese era uno de los muchos conflictos que tenían, nunca eran capaces de ponerse de acuerdo. Belle se prometía todos los días que iba a intentar ser menos histérica y que iba a intentar no llevarle tanto la contraria, pero a pesar de que se moría por sus huesos, nadie era capaz de sacarla tanto de sus casillas como William Gold.

-Bueno, sí…es que tú eres muy lista.

-Por supuesto- sonrió con aires de superioridad.-¿Al final la gala es este fin de semana?- preguntó fijándose mejor en el cartel.

-Sí. ¿Vas a venir?- La gala de recaudación de fondos era el acontecimiento más importante de la organización, se realizaba una vez al año y a ella podía acceder todo el que quisiera a cambio de un donativo. Solía haber comida, bebida, música…estaba bien. Desde pequeña había acudido con su madre, pero desde que había comenzado a sentir algo por William se pasaba el día del evento ayudando en todo lo que podía.

-Venga…que nos conocemos ¿en qué quieres que te ayude?- el joven le contestó con una sonrisa de un millón de dólares.

Tras recibir el encargo de Will, se puso manos a la obra. Estuvo concentrada en ello hasta que el chico le propuso bajar a tomar algo a Granny's, la cafetería que estaba en la esquina de la calle.

Cuando pasaron al local el sitio estaba bastante lleno.

-Ruby- Will llamó a la camarera. Esta se acercó sonriendo.

-¿Qué queréis?-Belle se percató en las mechas rojas que ahora lucía la otra joven. Siempre había considerado que la joven tenía un aspecto particular, pero ahora con su nuevo look este pensamiento se vio acentuado.

-Yo una cerveza- contestó Will mientras fijaba su vista en el programa deportivo que estaba retransmitiendo por la tele. Ella pidió un refresco Light y tomó asiento en uno de los taburetes que había a lo largo de la barra. Cuando las bebidas fueron servidas el chico se dirigió a Ruby- ¿Te importaría poner esto en algún lugar?- el joven le dio a la camarera un cartel de la gala benéfica.

-Bien, le preguntaré a mi abuela- Les sonrió a ambos y se volvió para ir a atender a otros clientes.

Como Gold la ignoraba porque estaba totalmente absorto por la tele, se dio unos segundos para observar a Ruby. La conocía prácticamente de toda la vida, al igual que a todos los que vivían en esa parte de Storybrooke, y siempre había escuchado todo tipo de comentarios acerca de ella, desde que era una gran persona hasta que estaba como una regadera.

A ella le parecía maja y muy valiente, porque siempre se había mantenido fiel a sí misma a pesar de los comentarios de los demás. Le gustaban las chicas ¿y qué? No por eso significaba que había que huir de ella, como solían hacer algunas que temían que se enamorara de ellas.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- al final Will se dignó a dejar de ignorarla.

-Me han echado…-hizo una mueca de tristeza. En esos momentos en los que se sentía tan desanimada es en los que le gustaría recibir un poco de apoyo por parte de Gold, sabía que no tenían ningún tipo de relación sentimental pero le gustaba pensar que al menos eran amigos.

-Lo siento, no lo sabía- Sonrió a modo de respuesta, como agradeciendo que le dijese eso. Estaba segura de que sí que lo sabía. Sophie, su madre, lo trataba como a un hijo y siempre le contaba todo lo que acontecía dentro de su familia, así que dudaba mucho que cuando la llamó para contarle que ya no trabajaba en Mills & Co. No hubiese corrido para contárselo a William.

Tras unos minutos volvieron a la sede de la fundación, tras terminar lo que tenía que hacer, Belle se marchó a casa como siempre; dolida y decepcionada por la actitud de William Gold.

* * *

-¿Qué te vas a poner?- Emma hizo un hueco entre la montaña de ropa que tenía acumulada sobre la cama y se sentó en ella. Había llamado por teléfono a Belle para preguntarle que debía llevar a la gala benéfica, era la primera vez que iba a acudir con su amiga y no sabía muy bien que ponerse para no desentonar.

-El vestido azul que me compré. Te mandé la foto- le contestó su amiga.

-¿Me pongo el fucsia ceñido?¿O es demasiado?- preguntó mientras levantaba la prenda y la miraba.

-Está bien, piensa que es más una fiesta que otra cosa.- Bueno, pues decidido. La verdad es que ese vestido le quedaba de muerte.

-Vale. Pues luego nos vemos.

-Estate allí a las 8 y no llegues tarde que nos conocemos.- le dijo Belle antes de colgar el teléfono.

Eran las 6, todavía le quedaba tiempo. Así que salió de su habitación siguiendo el olor a galletas que procedía de la cocina.

-Hola, mamá- dijo mientras cogía una cookie con forma de estrella.

-¿Vas a cenar en casa?- le preguntó su madre mientras colocaba los dulces en una bandeja.

-No, voy con Belle a una fiesta de su cosa esa de animales. ¿Te has vuelto a cortar el pelo?- Miró con más atención a su progenitora. Hacía dos meses su madre había decidido cambiar de look y había sustituido su larga melena morena por un corte más moderno. Demasiado para su gusto. Siempre le había gustado el cabello de su madre, porque le resaltaba los ojos claros, los cuales ella había heredado, por lo tanto, no le terminaba de convencer su nuevo aspecto.

-Te dije ayer que esta mañana iba a ir a la peluquería. ¿Te gusta?

-Bueno…me gustaba más como lo tenías antes de que te diera por cortártelo. –Se fijó en su madre y era cierto lo que decían todos que se parecían, aunque ella había salido rubia como su padre. -¿Vais a salir hoy?- preguntó dando cuenta de otra galleta.

-Tengo que corregir exámenes y tu padre sigue en el hospital, me ha escrito para decirme que había habido un accidente así que no sabía cuando iba a llegar.

Tras tomar un par de galletas más se dispuso a comenzar a arreglarse. Para cuando estuvo lista ya eran más de las 8, por lo que se apresuró a salir. Mientras bajaba en el ascensor se miró en el espejo para comprobar qué aspecto tenía. Lo cierto es que no estaba nada mal; el vestido le quedaba como un guante, quizás algunos pensasen que era un poco corto pero le daba igual, bailarinas negras, chaqueta de cuero negro y su pelo rubio ondulado en las puntas y ligeramente alborotado. Le gustaba darse un aire macarra de vez en cuando.

Tras aparcar el coche frente al local en que era la gala, miró el móvil y vio que tenía como 20 mensajes de Belle preguntándole que dónde estaba. Así que se dio prisa en cruzar la calle y entrar en el sitio.

Estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que a primera vista no vio a Belle, además la música estaba muy alta por lo que llamarla también resultaría inútil. Tras unos minutos de búsqueda la encontró en una esquina hablando con William y con su madre.

-Hola- saludó a todos al llegar-Joe, llevo una hora buscándote- le dijo a su amiga.

-¿Queréis algo?- preguntó Gold.

-Para mí gin tonic.- Belle sonrió como una estúpida al contestar. Es que parecía perder todas las neuronas cuando estaba con el chico, al cuál Emma no entendía que le veía, siempre parecían sucias las greñas que llevaba y, además, aparentaba bastante más edad de la que tenía. Por no hablar de que no era muy alto que digamos. No, no le gustaba en absoluto para ella, porque Belle era bastante mona y podía conseguir a alguien mejor y que no pasara de ella totalmente.

-¿Y tú, Emma?- el chico se dirigió a ella.

-Lo mismo.

-¿Qué tal estás?- le preguntó Sophie cuando el joven se alejó.

-Bien, estudiando mucho, pero bueno.- sonrió levemente.

-Ya sabes, quien algo quiere algo le cuesta.- Belle era clavadita su madre, sólo que ella era tenía un color de pelo diferente, porque la mujer más mayor era rubia. Era simpática pero le parecía que a veces se pasaba presionando a la castaña con demasiados temas; era una mujer exigente y demasiado obsesionada con el físico, por lo cual su amiga siempre intentaba ir perfecta para no tener que escuchar las reprimendas de Sophie.

Cuando tuvieron sus copas, conversaron un rato más y decidieron ir a bailar un rato.

-¿A qué está guapo?- le preguntó Belle de camino a la pista de baile.

-Bueno…si a ti te gusta…- Gold no estaría guapo ni a palos.

Lo estaban pasando bien haciendo un poco el imbécil pero se vieron interrumpidas por Will que pedía ayuda a Belle con no se que asunto. Tras ir a pedir otra bebida y ver que su amiga no volvía, salió fuera a tomar un rato el aire

Se sentó en el escalón de un portal vecino al lugar de la fiesta, pronto un chico se situó a su lado.

-No me suenas…- el joven sonrió con picardía. Era muy atractivo; moreno, ojos claros, barba de tres días…- Soy Killian ¿y tú?

-Emma.

-¿Eres de por aquí?- le preguntó mientras se encendía un cigarrillo.

-Vivo en el centro, he venido con una amiga.- se frotó los brazos, hacía un frío mortal.

-¿Y dónde está tu amiga?

-Perdida por ahí dentro.- se fijaron en como la puerta del local se abría y aparecía una chica que a Emma le chocó ya que iba vestida demasiado informal. Llevaba unos vaqueros negros algo desgastados, camiseta roja y zapatillas a conjunto. ¿Y ella había creído que iba macarra?

-Tío, me has dejado sola- la chica tomó asiento al otro lado de Emma.- ¿Tú eres la chica que ha venido con Belle?- le preguntó mirándola descaradamente.

-Sí…- se sintió un poco cohibida ante semejante escrutinio- ¿La conoces?- ¿De qué se supone que debía hablar con dos desconocidos? Tenía unas ganas terribles de estrangular a Belle.

-Va mucho al bar de mi abuela.

Se quedó hablando un rato con ellos, ya que le parecían majos. Cuando Belle al final salió puso cara extraña al verla rodeada de los otros dos jóvenes.

* * *

Desde luego lo que menos esperaba tras estar buscando a Emma durante un rato largo, es que se la encontraría fuera hablando con Ruby y Killian, el amigo de esta.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?- le preguntó a la rubia mientras se arrebujaba en su abrigo.

-Pues aquí he estado, porque no aparecías por ningún lado.

-Siéntate, guapa- Killian se levantó para cederle el sitio.

-No, no hace falta.-Nunca le había caído demasiado bien ese chico, le parecía un estúpido prepotente.

-Que sí… que yo me siento en mi pequeñina- supo que se refería a la moto que había aparcada en la acera cuando la acarició como si se tratase de una mascota o algo similar.

-¿Es tuya?- se fijó en como Emma abría los ojos. Le gustaban mucho las motos.- ¡Me encanta!- Belle pensó que no era para tanto, era una moto grande y ya, no tenía nada de especial.- ¿Me la dejas?

-Te doy una vuelta en ella.- contestó Killian.

-¡Guay! Ahora vuelvo.- la rubia se abrochó la chaqueta y se subió al ciclomotor dispuesta a que el chico tomara asiento y la llevase.

-¡Ten cuidado!- gritó al ver que se alejaban a toda pastilla.

-Tu amiga está loca- comentó Ruby que no se había levantado del escalón-Nadie en su sano juicio se monta con Killian en una moto.- sonrió levemente a la chica y se sentó a su lado porque no se pensaba mover de ahí hasta ver a Emma regresar sana y salva.

-Como no vuelva pronto me la cargo.-Aprovechó que estaba sentada para quitarse uno de los tacones y masajearse levemente el pie.

-No sé como puedes andar con eso.- ella la miró y se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta- ¿Qué tal se está dando la gala?

-No va mal, pero bueno…veremos a ver que pasa cuando hagamos recuento de donativos.¿ Hoy no trabajabas en el bar?- no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con Ruby, apenas se conocían.

-Hoy me he tomado la noche libre. – miró como la joven se encendía un cigarrillo- ¿Quieres?- le preguntó.

-No, gracias. – Se puso a observar la calle. Se sentía un poco incómoda.

-¿Estás enrollada con Will?- se sorprendió ante la pregunta. No creía que Ruby tuviese la suficiente confianza con ella para preguntarle sobre algo tan personal.- Es lo que dicen…

-¿Y es cierto que acosas a Kathryn?- la otra chica la miró con cara de pocos amigos- Es lo que dicen…- Contraatacó y luego se sintió mal, pero no sabía que decir para arreglar el silencio que se había instalado entre ellas como una pesada losa.

-Es mentira…- Ruby susurró las palabras y ella se volvió a mirarla.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó porque creía no haber escuchado bien.

-No es cierto que yo haya acosado a Kathryn, lo que pasa que a ella le resulta más fácil decir eso y seguir feliz con su novio. Así quedo yo como una loca y ella como la mayor heterosexual de la historia.- Percibió la tristeza en la mirada y el tono de las palabras.

-Hay gente muy hipócrita con respecto a sus sentimientos. Seguro que encuentras a alguien que te haga feliz- sonrió ampliamente y Ruby le devolvió el gesto.

-Seguro…- la sonrisa que acompañó al susurro le resultó un tanto misteriosa, pero no le dio demasiado tiempo a pensar en ello porque el sonido de una moto acercándose por la calle le indicó que Emma regresaba.

Cuando la rubia se bajó del vehículo pasaron dentro, despidiéndose de la camarera y su amigo.

* * *

Eran las 6 de la mañana cuando Emma llegó a casa. Se lo había pasado bien, muy bien la verdad. Pero había bebido demasiado y sabía que si se iba a la cama acabaría vomitando durante toda la noche, así que decidió trastear un poco con el ordenador.

Se quitó el vestido, se puso el pijama y , tras encender el ordenador, se metió en el blog. No había nada nuevo, lo tenían muy abandonado y era una pena, porque era un espacio bastante bueno. Al ver que no había comentarios, abrió el correo a ver si alguien le había escrito. A parte de publicidad se encontró con algo que no esperaba. Regina Mills había contestado al correo que Belle le mandó.

Como se le juntaban un poco las letras tuvo que releer varias veces el contenido del mensaje;

_"Estimada UgglyDuckling,_

_creo que no tengo el "placer" de conocerla, por lo tanto, ignoro los motivos que le han llevado para escribir el email al que le estoy respondiendo. Considero que si usted tiene algún problema con mi empresa o con mi forma de dirigirla, y está vinculada de alguna forma a ella, debería concertar una cita con mi secretaria así podríamos tratar el asunto de manera civilizada. Mientras tanto, si no le importa, absténgase de enviar correos electrónicos que pueden resultar insultantes._

_Atentamente,_

_Regina Mills"_

Le pareció una respuesta adecuada, pero algo estirada para su gusto. Cualquiera no hubiese respondido o hubiese mandado un "te puedes ir a la mierda". Aún así no le parecía bien que esa mujer, fuera quien fuese, pensara que Emma o su alias bloguero era una mal educada, así que le escribió de nuevo.

_"Querida señora Mills,_

_Siento que recibiera ese email puesto que todo ha sido un terrible malentendido. Espero no haberla ofendido de algún modo._

_Un saludo,_

_UgglyDuckling"_

Cuando acabó de corregir los errores que tenían las palabras debido a su estado etílico, envió el correo y se metió en la cama. No le dio tiempo a pensar porque estaba tan cansada que cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	3. Enero Parte II

**Matadmeeee! No he subido el otro fic...pero es que me da penilla acabarlo y le quedan 4 capis como mucho :(( Y entre que el otro me da pena y este me tiene loca ahora, pues imaginad las prioridades...Pero no tardaré en actualizarlo, de verdad de la buena.**

**Os vuelvo a decir otra vez que sois geniales y que dais un montón de ánimo con vuestros comentarios.**

**¿Qué os parecen las reinterpretaciones de los personajes? Decidme lo que opináis.**

**Muchas gracias por leerme.**

* * *

**ENERO**

**Parte 2. De nada.**

Encendió las luces de la casa. Otra vez de vuelta. Se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en la entrada, el abrigo lo colgó en el perchero, el bolso lo soltó sobre un sillón y fue desabrochándose la chaqueta del traje mientras se adentraba hacia el salón.

Cogió el mando del equipo de música que reposaba sobre la mesa del comedor y lo encendió. Se terminó de quitar la chaqueta y la colocó en una silla.

Miró la hora, era tarde. Siempre llegaba tarde. Total, cuando nadie te espera no tiene demasiado sentido volver pronto a un lugar vacío.

Fue a la cocina y miró la nevera, nada le resultó interesante, así que subió las escaleras para ponerse el pijama, después se acomodaría en el sillón a leer. Ese solía ser su plan diario; matar las horas hasta quedarse dormida.

Se quitó el maquillaje frente al espejo y se fue acariciando las facciones, sabía que todavía seguía resultando atractiva, pero ya no era tan guapa como antes. Su mirada no tenía tanta chipa, su pelo no resultaba tan brillante y su piel no parecía tan tersa. Aún así sabía que había quien no le echaba ni los 40. Sonrió al pensar que en unos meses cumpliría 46. Sería duro, como siempre, no por ser más mayor, sino por ver que pasaba el tiempo y que ella seguía sumida en la más completa y absoluta soledad.

Había veces que se sentía enferma de soledad. Y es que desde que ella se fue, se había sentido enferma por tantas cosas….

Se sirvió una copa de vino, colocó el cenicero al lado, cogió la novela que estaba leyendo y se acurrucó en el sillón frente a la chimenea. Intentó concentrarse en el libro y no pudo, estaba demasiado cansada como para concentrarse en leer. Si se imaginaran todos aquellos que trabajaban para ella como era su vida en realidad.

Era consciente de que muchos la temían y se cuidaban mucho de hacerla enfadar. Su carácter agrio y sus respuestas hirientes eran de sobra conocidas dentro de Mills & Co, pero es que parecía que ya nadie se acordaba de que hacía años, quizás demasiados, ella no era así. No es que hubiese ido alguna vez destilando simpatía, pero ella sabía que el tiempo la había hecho mucho más desagradable.

Recordó el blog que había descubierto, el que iba asociado a la dirección de email de la chica que le escribió poniéndola a caldo. Aparcó el libro y fue a por la tablet, era un espacio entretenido con el que había podido descubrir cantidad de fantásticos videos editados por la tal UglyDuckling. Apagó la música del reproductor y se dispuso a disfrutar de ellos, gracias a los cuales había tenido conocimiento de muchas series y películas de temática.

Sonrió al leer el comentario que UglyDuckling había puesto en una de las entradas acerca de que no la escribiesen en alemán porque no se enteraba si le decían algo alabándola. La chica era un genio de la edición pero simulaba ser una engreída en todas y cada una de sus palabras. Se le pasó algo por la cabeza…quizás no debía pero…¿qué más daba?

Cogió los comentarios a los que se refería la autora del blog y los tradujo, había vivido un tiempo en Alemania así que lo dominaba a la perfección, después abrió el email y se los envió a UglyDuckling. No tenía muy claro lo que le impulsó a hacer eso, pero bueno…hecho estaba.

Se encendió un cigarrillo y se dispuso a disfrutar de los contenidos audiovisuales de ese blog.

* * *

Se pidió otro refresco Light y se puso a mirar sus diferentes redes sociales. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido Will? Estaba a punto de llamarle cuando le llegó un mensaje de Emma.

_Emma S:¿Qué haces?_

_Belle : En Granny's esperando a Will, pero llega tarde_

_Emma S: ¿Salimos hoy?_

_Belle: No sé…mañana tengo que hacer cosas en la asociación_

_Emma S: Venga…que es viernes_

_Belle: Bueno, pero volvemos pronto. Pero ¿qué hacemos?_

_Emma S: Pues vamos al pub ese de tu barrio. ¿Rabbit Hole se llama?_

_Belle: ¿Vas a tardar mucho?_

_Emma S: En 15 minutos estoy, espérame ahí_

_Tú: Okk_

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y suspiró. Sonrió a Ruby cuando le llevó su bebida.

-¿Te han dado plantón?- le preguntó la camarera.

-Creo que sí, pero bueno ahora viene mi amiga Emma.

-Hay que ser muy estúpido para dejarte sola, cualquiera estaría encantado de quedar contigo- Torció el gesto al percatarse del significado de las palabras ¿le estaba Ruby tirando los trastos? ¿O simplemente lo estaba diciendo por consolarla? No pudo decir nada ante semejante comentario, así que la otra chica se marchó.

_ Tía, date prisa que creo que la camarera me está tirando los trastos_ – Escribió de nuevo a Emma.

Tras veinte minutos, en los que se sintió totalmente intimidada ante el escrutinio constante al que parecía que Ruby la estaba sometiendo, la rubia hizo aparición por la puerta.

-Hola- dijo Emma tomando asiento frente a ella.

-¿Has leído mi mensaje?- preguntó bajando la voz.

-No sé, ¿cuál?- sacó su teléfono. Tras unos segundos miró hacia la barra y volvió la vista hacia la chica de mechas rojas. -¿Qué te ha dicho?- habló mientras se reía.

-Que cualquiera sería afortunado de quedar conmigo, algo así.- apoyó la cabeza sobre una mano y resopló.

-Fijo que era por quedar bien. Espera que voy a pedirle algo- no le dio tiempo a decirle que se quedara quietecita cuando la rubia se levantó y anduvo hacia la barra contoneándose más de lo habitual. Se fijó en como se hacía la súper maja con Ruby. –Conmigo también ha sido agradable, no creo que sea cosa de que me haya tirado los trastos- comentó mientras se volvía a sentar en su sitio.-¿No está con nadie?- Emma sabía que a Ruby le gustaban las chicas porque ella se lo había contado el día de la gala.

-No sé, te conté que decían que acosaba a una chica y ella me dijo que era mentira.

-A lo mejor está zumbada, porque tiene pinta un poco rara.- Emma desvió los ojos de nuevo hacia la camarera.

-Es medio punky, medio gótica...Mira tía, como me diga algo porque te dio por ponerte a hablar con ella, te mato.- bebió un trago de su bebida. Sabía que solía exagerar las cosas pero el simple hecho de que Ruby pudiese estar interesada en ella la ponía nerviosa. No quería líos.

-Que no…no seas histérica.

Siguieron cotilleando sobre la camarera hasta que se cambiaron de bar. Ruby había quedado oficialmente agregada a sus temas de conversación.

Una vez en el Rabbit Hole, se pusieron a jugar al billar. Como siempre, Emma ganaba, tenía una suerte tremenda para todos los juegos. Hicieron un receso para ir a pedir a la barra y cuando volvieron, Ruby y Killian habían ocupado su sitio en la mesa del billar.

-Estábamos nosotras- dijo Emma, cogiendo el palo que el chico tenía entre las manos.

-Hola rubia- le contestó Killian. Entre esos dos había tonteo, pensó Belle. -¿Quieres que te gane?

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, chaval. – al ver las intenciones que tenía Emma de echar una partida con ellos se acercó a su oído.

-¿Vamos a jugar con ellos?- desvió la mirada un poco nerviosa hacia Ruby que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-Sí- la rubia se quitó su chupa de cuero roja, mostrando una ceñida camiseta de encaje negro lo que hizo que a Killian se le cayese la baba.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le preguntó Ruby con sorna.

-¿De dos nenes como vosotros?- Emma contestó por ella. Pero si tenían 19, sólo les sacaban dos años y ahora la rubia pretendía ir de súper adulta.

-¿Es que tú eres muy mayor?- Parecía que su amiga y la camarera habían comenzado a picarse. Joder, que raro todo. Emma no contestó, simplemente se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la mesa y golpeó la bola blanca, dispersando el resto de bolas y metiendo una a la vez.

-Nosotras las calvas- le entregó el palo a Ruby y se volvió hacia ella sonriendo. La habían retado en algo, estaba segura de que ellas serían las ganadoras.

Echaron dos partidas y en ambas salieron victoriosas. Esto hizo que el pique que existía entre Emma y Ruby se viese acentuado. Se lo estaba pasando bien, puesto que las pullas que se lanzaban la una a la otra le resultaban bastante cómicas.

Después de uno de los comentarios sarcásticos de Emma hacia la otra joven, se dirigió a pedir a la barra riéndose sin parar.

-¿Te diviertes?- le preguntó Ruby colocándose a su lado.

-Te está dejando fatal- contestó sonriendo. Ambas permanecieron en silencio a la espera de que les trajesen sus bebidas. Cuando tuvo la suya se dio la vuelta dispuesta a volver con la rubia.

-Espera- la llamó Ruby. Se volvió de nuevo- ¿Podemos hablar a solas?- El tono le dijo que era cierto todo lo que se había temido, la chica se le iba a declarar. Miró hacia donde estaba Emma, a ver si podía hacerle alguna señal para que la rescatase, pero esta parecía estar muy entremetida hablando con Killian.

-Emm…sí- sabía que no había sonado muy convencida.

-¿Podemos salir fuera?- la otra joven la miró esperanzada.

-Ehh…esto…bueno.- dejó la copa sobre la barra y acompañó a Ruby hacia la calle. Una vez fuera la camarera se encendió un cigarrillo y la miró. Ella se frotó los brazos, hacía frío y estaba sin chaqueta.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a mi coche?- la chica señaló un Audi que estaba aparcado justo enfrente.

-No…no, gracias. Estoy bien. ¿Qué quieres?- Era incapaz de mirarla, se estaba muriendo de la vergüenza porque le resultaba una situación muy pero que muy incómoda.

-Creo que ya sabes lo que te voy a decir.- la mirada fija de Ruby en ella la estaba poniendo aún más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-No, ¿el qué?- se hizo la tonta, aunque lo sabía perfectamente.

-Me gustas, Belle, y mucho.- Aunque estaba esperando la frase, le cayó como una pesada losa.

-Pero si no me conoces.

-Sé lo suficiente de ti para que me parezcas una chica alucinante.- Es que la miraba tan fijamente que incluso le estaba dando miedo.

-Pues…esto…gracias pero yo no siento lo mismo.-¿Por qué no salía Emma a rescatarla?

-¿Me vas a decir eso de que no te gustan las mujeres?- preguntó la camarera con una sonrisa.

-Yo no soy de esas, pero digamos que a mí me gusta otra persona. – Estaba intentando decirle que se olvidase de ella de la forma más suave posible.

-Lo sé, te gusta Will.- la miró sorprendida. ¿Pero cómo lo sabía?- Te he observado- respondió la camarera a su cara de interrogación.

-Mira Ruby, yo no voy a ser como otras que te evitan sólo por el hecho de que te gusten las chicas, pero entre nosotras nunca va a pasar nada.- Ahora sí que la miró directamente.

-Nunca digas nunca- le dijo la joven con cara de suficiencia.

-Podemos…podemos ser amigas si quieres, pero nada más- No quería darle ningún tipo de esperanza.

-Muy bien, dame tu teléfono.

-No sé si es buena idea…- su voz sonó dubitativa.

-Eso es lo que hacen las amigas ¿no?- Quería salir de esa situación cuanto antes así que se lo dio y corrió hacia dentro del pub. Se acercó como alma que lleva el diablo a Emma, la cual volvía a jugar al billar con Killian.

-Vámonos ¡ya!- apretó los dientes a la vez que susurraba.

-¿Qué pasa?- ¿En serio parecía sorprendida? Cuando estaba claro que su cara reflejaba el pánico que sentía.

-Te lo cuento por el camino- tiró del brazo de la rubia y tras esta coger la chaqueta y despedirse escuetamente de Killian, salieron del local.

En la calle seguía Ruby, la miró con una sonrisa cuando la vio salir.

-Hasta luego, Belle- fue lo último que escuchó antes de doblar la esquina.

* * *

Tiró el móvil sobre la cama, al final este se había quedado frito después de que Belle la hubiese llamado durante dos horas. Vale, lo de la noche anterior había sido raro, pero tampoco era para estar un estado constante de histeria sólo por el hecho de gustarle a una chica. Desde luego, esta Belle… Seguro que se le pasaría.

Quitando los ratos en los que había sido entretenida por su amiga, se había pasado el día estudiando, así que se merecía un ratito de relax. Abrió el ordenador y echó un vistazo al blog; decidió subir un video que tenía hecho desde hacía un par de días. Después se metió en el correo a ver si había algo nuevo.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse con otro correo de la tal Regina. ¿Qué podía querer ahora esa mujer? Ella ya se había disculpado.

Era un email de lo más raro; sólo contenía la traducción de los comentarios en alemán que le habían dejado en el blog. Eso significaba que había entrado en la página.

A Belle le podía dar un infarto…Mejor no decírselo porque bastante tenía ya como para decirle que Regina Mills andaba husmeando entre sus relatos lésbicos.

Belle le había puesto muy mal a su ex jefa, pero a ella le parecía un gesto muy amable que le hubiese traducido los comentarios después de haber recibido semejante email. Así que como es de buen nacido ser agradecido…

_"Estimada señora Mills (puedo llamarte Regina?);_

_Muchas gracias por la traducción, es que de alemán no entiendo ni papa._

_Un saludo,_

_UglyDuckling"_

Envió el correo. Se sorprendió cuando no habían pasado ni dos minutos y recibió una respuesta. Lo raro es que la pantalla que le saltó no fue la del correo electrónico, sino la del skype vinculado a esa dirección. Le pareció raro porque era algo que no había utilizado antes.

_Regina: De nada._

Sí, definitivamente Belle moriría si se enteraba de esto.

_UglyD: jeje ¡Hola! Veo que me has buscado por aquí_

_Regina: Sólo quería felicitarte por el blog. Me gustan mucho tus videos_

_UglyD: ¡Gracias! Aunque ahora está un poco abandonado. ¿Has visto el que acabo de subir?_

_Regina: No, estaba trabajando y hoy no he entrado._

_UglyD: Toma que te lo paso._

_Le envió el enlace de la última entrada. Esperó unos minutos la respuesta de la mujer._

_Regina: Genial, como siempre._

_UglyD: Gracias __:)__ Por cierto, mil gracias otra vez por lo de los comentarios._

_Regina: No ha sido nada. Gracias a ti he descubierto muchas películas interesantes._

_UglyD: Pues si quieres te digo cuales son las buenas, porque he utilizado imágenes de muchas que son un poco rollo._

_Regina: Ahora estoy ocupada, pero si quieres más tarde hablamos y me haces alguna recomendación._

_UglyD: ¡Vale!_

_Regina: Hasta luego, UglyD._

_UglyD: Ciao._

No debía y era consciente de ello. Habían quedado en que no entablarían relación con ninguna lectora, pero le daba cosa no responderle a esa mujer. La pobre le había ayudado después de haberla puesto a parir.

Además, sólo le iba a recomendar un par de cosillas. Tampoco es como si se fuesen a hacer amigas del alma ¿verdad?

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	4. Enero Parte III

**Pues aquí acabo enero... **

**Muchas gracias por la cantidad de comentarios, follows y favs...me tenéis entusiasmada.**

**No dudéis en comentarme todo lo que opinéis, lo bueno y lo malo, TODO.**

**Espero que os guste :))**

* * *

**ENERO**

**Parte 3. Encantada, Emma.**

Ya era tarde cuando le sonó el aviso de que le escribían por Skype. Sabía quien era porque no había escrito a nadie más ahí.

Regina: _Buenas noches, UglyD._

UglyD: _Hola._

Regina: _He visto un par de películas de las que me recomendaste y he de decirte que me han gustado. Aunque si te soy sincera mis gustos en cine siguen yendo por otros derroteros._

UglyD: _Bueno…yo tampoco es que sea una forofa de ese tipo de pelis._

Regina: _Me parecen mucho más interesantes como las retratas en tus videos que como son en realidad._

UglyD: _Gracias, jeje._

Regina: _Es cierto, creo que tienes una gran capacidad para evocar sensaciones mediante imágenes. Enhorabuena._

UglyD: _Intento hacerlo bien._

Regina: _Además, la música que utilizas me tiene entusiasmada. _

UglyD: _Me vas a sacar los colores._

Llevaba una semana hablando con ella y le gustaba lo que le decía, siempre alababa sus videos. La consideraba su fan número uno.

Regina: _Por cierto, ¿no es muy tarde para estar conectada por aquí?_

Miró el reloj y vio que eran las dos de la mañana, pero es que dentro de dos días tenía un examen terrible e iba un poco apurada de tiempo.

UglyD: _Estoy estudiando, aunque creo que ya no rindo nada. ¿Y tú que haces por estos lares?_

Regina: _Me suelo ir a dormir bastante tarde. Por cierto…¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

UglyD: _Claro._

Contestó rápido a pesar de haber dudado unos segundos.

Regina: _¿Cómo te llamas? Es que me resulta un poco raro identificarte por UglyD._

UglyD: _Emma._

Regina:_ Encantada, Emma._

UglyD: _Lo mismo digo, Regina._

Como no tenía a nadie más agregado, decidió cambiarse el nombre del chat.

Regina: _Mucho mejor, porque estoy segura de que tu nick no te hacía justicia._

Emma: …

Regina: _Por cierto, Emma ¿qué estudias? Si no te apetece no tienes porqué contestar._

Emma: _No, no me importa. Estudio medicina en la Universidad de Storybrooke. _

Regina: _Como me imagino que me habrás investigado, sabrás que compartimos ciudad._

Era cierto, había buscado en mil páginas una imagen de Regina, pero nada. Ni una. Sólo había averiguado cosas de su empresa, pero de ella a nivel personal no había nada. Y claro, a Belle no le iba a preguntar porque iba a resultar un poco raro.

Emma: _¿Por qué crees que he intentado averiguar cosas sobre ti?_

Regina: _Porque yo también intentaría averiguar cosas sobre tu persona, si supiese cómo. Aunque, para ser sincera, prefiero que seas tú la que me lo cuente._

Sólo habían hablado unos cuantos días y, aunque al principio le causaba reparo, ahora confiaba en ella. Su modo de escribir serio , su forma de expresarse y el hecho de que con ella fuese muy amable, cosa que según Belle le había contado no solía darse, le hacía sentirse bien hablando con Regina.

Emma: _¿Qué quieres saber?_

Regina: _Lo que tú me quieras contar._

Emma: _Pues me llamo Emma, tengo 21 años y estudio medicina. Me gusta ir en moto y, según tú, hago unos videos estupendos._

Regina: _Los haces. ¿Has estudiado algo de informática?_

Emma: _No, siempre he sido autodidacta en estos temas. Me gusta._

Regina: _¿Tienes moto?_

Emma: _No, pero mi padre tiene una antigua Harley y cuando puedo se la quito._

Regina: _Ten cuidado…_

Emma: _Eso intento jeje_

Regina: _A mi nunca me han entusiasmado, siempre he sido mucho más de coche. _

Emma: _Yo tengo un "trasto" amarillo._

Regina: _¿Trasto?_

Emma: _Un escarabajo de hace unos años, hay veces que suena como una tartana, pero le tengo cariño. ¿Tú que tienes?_

Regina: _Un mercedes._

Emma: _¡Claro! Para eso eres jefaza. ¿Y qué estudiaste?_

Regina: _No fui a la universidad si es a lo que te refieres, pero he viajado mucho y me he relacionado con las personas adecuadas._

Emma: _¿Y cuántos idiomas sabes a parte del alemán?_

Regina:_ Francés, chino e italiano._

Joe, con Regina.

Emma: _¿Y qué países has visitado?_

Regina resultaba ser totalmente sorprendente; una persona culta y con una personalidad totalmente arrolladora. Le habló de sus viajes, de la música que escuchaba, le contó anécdotas sobre el trabajo y la verdad es que le hizo sentirse como la chica más especial del mundo.

Eran las 5 cuando se despidieron, tenía un par de horas para dormir, pero bueno, había merecido la pena.

* * *

Era la sexta vez que le sonaba el teléfono. No lo había descolgado porque tenía por costumbre pasar de los números que desconocía, pero se hacía una idea de quien podía ser.

Estaba intentando estudiar pero es que la permanente luz encendida de la pantalla del teléfono la desconcentraba.

-¿Sí?- quería acabar con esto cuanto antes.

-Creía que no me responderías nunca- supo inmediatamente quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.

-Es medianoche, ¿qué quieres Ruby?- se quitó las gafas de leer y alejó un poco la silla del escritorio.

-Hablar contigo.

-Pero ¿quieres algo en particular?- se levantó y estiró un poco las piernas. Hablaba bajito porque no quería que su madre apareciese a cotillear.

-Hace unos días que no pasas por el bar y era para ver si estabas bien.

-Sí…-No sabía porqué estaba manteniendo esta conversación.

-¿Y qué tal te va todo?

-Estoy estudiando, Ruby. No tengo tiempo para…

-Dijiste que no huirías de mí.-negó mientras se sentaba en la cama. Debería aprender a decir "no", en vez de buscar quedar bien.

-Y no estoy haciéndolo, es sólo que es tarde y tengo que estudiar y…

-Y no te apetece hablar conmigo.

-No es eso…-Es que no es que no le apeteciese conversar un rato con alguien, es que le daba miedo que Ruby pensara que tenía posibilidades.

-Tranquila, no voy a creer que te gusto sólo porque charlemos.- Bien, parecía haberlo entendido- Pero no cierres la puerta de que algún día pueda pasar.

-Te voy a colgar- ¿Qué se creía?¿Qué la iba a conquistar? Ni de coña.

-Lo siento, lo siento…¿Qué tal estás?

Y así empezaron a hablar. Cuando colgó una hora después, Ruby ya no le parecía una persona tan rara como había creído. De hecho, tras contarle lo que había pasado con Kathryn, le dio cierta pena. La pobre lo había pasado fatal y , aún así, seguía intentando dar con la mujer adecuada.

* * *

-Tienes unas ojeras horribles- Belle tenía cara de no haber pegado ojo, aunque en realidad ella no tenía mejor aspecto. Las conversaciones que mantenía con Regina por las noches se alargaban demasiado.

-Ruby me llamó a las 3- dijo la otra joven mientras se abrochaban el cinturón.

-Creo que no está bien lo que estás haciendo.- Arrancó el coche. Habían quedado en ir de compras.

-Es ella…estaba deprimida y me llamó ¿y qué quieres que hagas?

-Pues decirle que no te llame, porque mucho te quejas de que ahora parece que está todo el día aparcada en tu puerta para verte, pero es que sigues dándole coba. –El mismo tema todos los días…Si es que parecía que a Belle le encantaba tener a Ruby detrás, se pasaba el día diciendo cosas malas sobre la camarera, pero a la hora de la verdad no le dejaba las cosas claras. Sólo le seguía el rollo a la otra joven.

-Creo que a su amigo Killian le gustas.

-Genial…-ahora no tenía tiempo para chicos. Entre estudiar, hacer trabajos, mantener un poco el blog y hablar con Regina se le iban las horas del día.

Sonrió al acordarse de la noche anterior, cuando le había dado a la mujer su dirección de correo electrónico personal y esta había visto por primera vez una foto suya.

[...]

_Regina: No me habías dicho que eres tan guapa, señorita Swan. Seguro que tienes un montón de chicos detrás._

_Ya habían tratado el tema sobre la sexualidad, ella sabía que Regina era lesbiana y la otra mujer sabía que ella era heterosexual._

_Emma: Siempre me pones roja._

_Regina: Sólo digo la verdad. Eres alguien muy especial, Emma._

_Emma: Estoy segura de que la que tiene un montón de pretendientas eres tú._

_Regina: No te creas, yo ya estoy mayor._

_Emma: Nunca me has dicho los años que tienes…_

_Regina: Algún día. Igual que espero que algún día me cuentes porqué me llegó aquel email…_

_Sonrió al saber que se refería al que había escrito Belle._

[...]

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando Belle comenzó a preguntarle si quería quedar el fin de semana con Mulán, su compañera de universidad.

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir?- preguntó mientras aparcaba en el centro comercial.

-Me ha dicho que está de relaciones públicas en un bar de Towney, así que copas gratis- Esa era la zona gay de la ciudad, así que imaginó que Belle quería salir por allí para reafirmarse de nuevo acerca de que le gustaban los chicos y que aquel no era su mundo. Hace unos años, en su época de mayor confusión, iba a Towney para decirse a sí misma que aquello no era lo suyo.

-Bueno…si es gratis.- Ella nunca decía que no a un chollo como ese, aunque con Mulán no se llevase excesivamente bien. Es que se pasaba todo el rato detrás de Belle y a ella la ignoraba completamente.

[…..]

En cuanto llegó a casa soltó las bolsas y se puso frente al ordenador. Tenía ganas de contarle a Regina que ya le habían dado la nota de su examen.

Emma:_¿Estás?_

Preguntó porque aparecía como No Disponible.

Regina: _Hola, Emma. ¿Qué tal?_

Emma: _Ya sé la nota del examen que hice el otro día._

Regina: _¿Y qué tal?_

Emma: _Un 8, hoy me he ido de compras para celebrarlo._

Regina: _Muy bien. Enhorabuena. ¿Te has comprado muchas cosas?_

Emma: _Dos vestidos, unas botas, tres vaqueros, un par de zapatillas y un montón de camisetas._

Regina: _Lo has celebrado bien por lo que veo._

Emma: _Sip. ¿Qué tal tu día?_

Regina: _Lo de siempre…He ido al trabajo, he vuelto a casa y ahora estaba leyendo._

Emma: _Ups! Si te molesto mañana hablamos._

Regina: _No seas tonta, que sabes que no molestas en absoluto._

Emma: _Dime una canción que te guste._

Regina: _Hay muchas._

Emma:_ Pero dime una, porfa._

Regina: _¿Para qué?_

Emma: _Quiero hacerte un vídeo._

Regina:_ Gracias._

Emma: _¿Por qué?_

Regina: _Por ser tan estupenda._

Emma: _Así me hicieron jeje_

Cuando se fue a dormir se sentía entusiasmada con la idea de hacer algo para Regina. No entendía como Belle había hablado de ella en algún momento como si fuese alguien horrible, porque la verdad es que a ella le parecía un angelito.

* * *

Su día había transcurrido como cualquier otro sábado; se había despertado sobre las 10, había desayunado café y un par de tostadas, se había duchado y vestido, había salido a comprar al supermercado y, como siempre, llevaba horas escuchando música y leyendo.

Bueno, también había mirado un par de veces si Emma estaba conectada. Esa niña conseguía entretenerla mucho más que cualquier otra persona que conociese.

Le gustaba hablar con ella. Emma era toda frescura y vitalidad, tenía una bondad y una inocencia que conseguía conmoverla, y hacía mucho que nadie conseguía tal cosa.

Llevaban un par de semanas hablando y, en cierta manera, se había acostumbrado a tener algo que hacer por las noches, más allá de quedarse dormida con el libro entre las manos.

Pero hoy estaba casi segura de que la chica no haría aparición por el chat, porque le había dicho que iba a salir así que era algo entendible.

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó el sonido de una conversación abierta. Cogió la tablet.

Emma: _Hola Regina ¿qué tal tu día?_

Regina: _Como siempre, ahora estaba leyendo._

Emma: _Debes de leerte una biblioteca al mes._

Regina: _No te creas, pero sí, leo muchísimo. ¿No salías hoy?_

Emma: _Sí, voy a Towney, porque tengo copas gratis en un local._

Regina: _Yo fui un par de veces hace años y es un sitio que no me gusta nada._

Emma: _¿Por qué? Yo me lo paso bien allí._

¿Qué le tenía que decir de Towney? Detestaba profundamente aquel lugar en el que reinaba la promiscuidad, quizás si le decía eso la consideraría una anticuada, pero era su opinión.

Regina:_ No me gusta la actitud que lleva la mayoría de la gente, pero espero que tú te diviertas._

Se preocupó porque la chica se hubiese molestado por su comentario, ya que tardó unos minutos en contestar.

Emma: _No sé que ponerme…me he probado ya mil cosas pero no me gusta nada. ¿Me ayudas a elegir?_

Regina: _¿Y cómo pretendes que lo haga?_

Casi se le cae la tablet cuando vio la llamada entrante. ¿Videoconferencia? ¿Así de sopetón? No contestó.

Emma: _Venga, porfa, cógelo. Quita tu cámara y si quieres no hables pero porfa…_

Regina: _Espera que voy a por el portátil._

Subió a su habitación a por el ordenador y al bajar las escaleras con él en las manos sólo podía pensar en ¿qué demonios era lo que estaba haciendo?

Tras sentarse en su sitio de siempre, inició sesión de nuevo. Cuando la señal de que Emma la volvía a llamar hizo aparición en la pantalla, estuvo tentada de cerrar el portátil de golpe. Pero contestó, no sin antes bloquear su webcam. No estaba segura de querer que la rubia conociese su aspecto, la chica no sabía su edad y si la veía podría hacerse una idea.

La imagen de una sonriente Emma la recibió.

-Hola- dijo mientras saludaba con la mano. -¿Me ves bien?

Regina: _Muy bien-_ no se atrevía a hablar. ¿Y si su voz sonaba rara por el micrófono?

-¿No me vas a decir ni hola?- la joven alzó la ceja.

Se estaba comportando como una estúpida. Ya era mayorcita para andarse con chiquilladas de vergüenzas.

-Hola, Emma- Una sonrisa radiante hizo aparición en el rostro de ésta.

-Pues tienes una voz muy bonita.- Sólo pudo reírse ante el comentario.-Bueno, entonces ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarme? Aunque…bueno déjalo. – la rubia cambió la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que si no te apetece no tienes porqué ayudarme, puede que no te gusten nada las tonterías estas de la ropa…- la sonrisilla de medio lado que tenía en la cara, le daba a sus ojos un aspecto bastante inocente.

-No soy fanática de la moda, pero algo entiendo, para qué te lo voy a negar. Venga, anda, hazme un pase de modelos.- Encendió un cigarrillo y se acomodó en el sillón a la espera de que la chica se asomara a la pantalla para enseñarle lo que llevaba puesto.

Se divirtió bastante, Emma era un poco payasa de vez en cuando y eso la hizo reír constantemente. Tras una "amplia" deliberación acordaron que los vaqueros negros, con la camisa blanca transparente y las botas moteras, completaban un look bastante bueno para ir a Towney. Aunque bueno…la rubia era muy guapa, tampoco costaba trabajo que se pusiera algo y estuviera perfecta para ir a cualquier lugar.

* * *

Pilló un poco de tráfico de camino a Towney, así que como siempre iba tarde. El móvil le pitaba constantemente debido a los mensajes que estaba recibiendo. Fijo que era Belle.

Mientras esperaba en uno de los semáforos se puso a pensar en Regina. Es que cada día se sentía más atrapada por ella, le caía estupendamente y aunque le seguía resultando un completo misterio en la mayoría de los aspectos, estaba segura de que debía tener una historia apasionante.

Tenía curiosidad por saber su edad, aunque más de 30 tenía y de su aspecto sólo conocía que era morena de ojos oscuros. Sabía lo que le gustaba hacer y en qué consistía su trabajo, pero no le había confiado ninguna información acerca de si había tenido relaciones sentimentales importantes. Se sentía como una auténtica cotilla en lo que a Regina se refería.

Tuvo suerte y pudo aparcar justo enfrente del bar, por lo que vio como Belle se acercaba a ella muy deprisa.

-Lo siento, lo siento…-dijo mientras salía del coche. Mulán las miraba desde la puerta del pub. Ella la saludó con la cabeza.

-Vámonos a otro sitio- su amiga la agarró del brazo un poco histérica.

-¿Qué pasa?- alzó la ceja, no entendía la actitud.

-Ruby está dentro.- la castaña miró nerviosa hacia el local.

-¿Y cómo que ha venido?- se dispuso a cruzar la calle, no estaba dispuesta a que la presencia de Ruby les arruinase la noche.

-Creo que me está siguiendo- murmuró.

-Es que tía, estoy segura de que le has dicho que vendrías aquí…

-Puede que se lo comentase- Joder con Belle, es que a veces parecía unineuronal. Se quejaba todo el día de la camarera pero es que si le decía todo lo que hacía, pues la otra lo veía como una invitación a seguirla.

-Pues ahora te aguantas…Hola, Mulán- saludó a la relaciones públicas. Mulán siempre le había parecido una chica muy mona, sus rasgos asiáticos le daban un aire muy especial a pesar de no ir nunca excesivamente bien vestida.

-Emma…- No sabía porqué nunca había llegado a caerle bien a la chica, siempre le hablaba con un tono bastante seco, incluso la ignoraba. –Belle,- claro a la castaña sí que le bailaba el agua- tú no te preocupes por nada y pásatelo genial, si la chica esa se pone pesada yo me encargo.

-Ohhhh, tu guerrera samurai- pasó riéndose seguida de Belle, que le dio un codazo a modo de respuesta. El sitio estaba lleno, así que cogió a la otra joven de la mano para abrirse camino hasta la barra sin perderse, con tanta puntería como para acabar colocada al lado de Ruby que también estaba esperando su bebida, a su lado estaba Killian.

La camarera la miró a ella con desdén y se fijó en sus manos unidas, luego le dirigió el gesto de desprecio también a Belle que parecía ligeramente avergonzada.

-¡Rubia!- Killian se abrió paso entre la tensión existente y se colocó frente a ella con una enorme sonrisa en la cara- No me digas que te va este rollo.

-No, pero a tu amiguita parece que el rollo loca psicópata le mola- gritó un poco para ver si la escuchaba la de las mechas rojas.

-Cállate- recibió un manotazo por parte de Belle. No entendía nada del rollo que se traían esas dos. Que si me sigue, que si me llama, que si me acosa, pero no le digas nada que pobrecita. En fin… Pidió un chupito que se bebió de un trago, después cuando tuvo las copas, empujó a Belle hasta un rincón. Todo fue meticulosamente observado por Ruby.

-En el fondo te hace gracia- le dijo su amiga.

-Sí, me la hace, pero es que esta también me mira fatal. Creo que deberías mandarla a la mierda.

-Es que me da pena…- Siempre lo mismo.

Se pusieron a bailar para olvidarse de que tenían ojos observándolas. Le entraron un par de tías y, como siempre que iban a Towney, Belle salió en su defensa diciendo que eran pareja. Aunque no sabía como colaba, si eran las dos personas con menos química del universo.

Entre copas y bailes se acabó la noche. Salieron riéndose del pub porque una chica había querido enseñarla a bailar salsa y la castaña medio se había encarado con ella.

Fuera se quedaron a hablar un rato con Mulán antes de marcharse.

-¿Qué tal lo has pasado?- preguntó la morena pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Belle. Ya estaba ignorándola.

-Muy bien- La castaña iba afectada por el alcohol, ella ya hacía un rato largo que había dejado de beber porque tenía que conducir.

-Belle, me estoy pelando de frío, nos vamos a ir ya- intervino en el tonteo que se traían las otras.

-Vale. Gracias, Muli, por todo- Mulán abrazó a Belle y en ese momento, Emma no supo muy bien de donde salió, Ruby hizo aparición en escena.

-¿Sabes, Belle?- se colocó frente a la castaña lo que hizo que esta se soltara del abrazo.

-¿Qué?- debía ser que el alcohol le había dado valor para plantarle cara de una vez a la camarera. A Emma le gustó ese genio por parte de su amiga.

-Te estás equivocando.- dijo con desprecio la camarera.

-¿Ah, sí? Ruby, te he dicho mil veces que no voy a tener nada contigo ni aunque fueses la última persona sobre la faz de la tierra.- Belle, sorprendentemente, parecía cabreada.

-Porque no te gustan las chicas ¿verdad?- cambió la mirada entre ella y Mulán. ¿Por qué estaba metida en este fregado? Ella no le tiraba ni de coña los trastos a Belle.

-Bien , creo que al final lo has comprendido.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú.

Ruby se fue dejando a Belle con la palabra en la boca. Ella pensó que también había llegado la hora de que ellas se marchasen, así que metió a la castaña en el coche. Genial, y ahora se ponía a llorar. Memorable, la noche había sido memorable.

* * *

**¿Opiniones? **


	5. Febrero Parte I

**Gracias a las que comentáis y al resto...decidme algo andaaaaaa.**

**En esta parte conocemos un poco mejor a Regina, así que espero que os guste.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios.**

**Gracias por el apoyo.**

**Febrero**

**Parte I**

¿Qué pasaba con Emma? Esa pregunta aparecía constantemente entre sus pensamientos, los cuales parecían cada vez girar más en torno a ella.

-Regina…Regina…-miró al hombre algo sorprendida- ¿Me estás escuchando?- Se fijó en como Archie apartaba la carta de los postres y la dejaba a un lado de la mesa.

-Perdona, ¿Qué decías?- Se sintió un poco mal por estar tan distraída. Archie había anulado una cita en su consulta para quedar a comer con ella y lo estaba ignorando completamente.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- el hombre se colocó las gafas- Te noto distante…

-No, es sólo que…nada, déjalo.- Bebió de sus copa de vino.

-Te conozco y algo se cuece por esa cabecita tuya.- Archie sonrió y llamó al camarero para pedirle otra botella de vino.

-Voy a llegar tambaleándome al trabajo- Se sentía aliviada de que su amigo no le insistiese acerca de estar tan ausente. Pero es que ¿qué tenía que decirle? ¿Qué se pasaba horas hablando con una chica de 21 años? Le iba a sonar muy raro.

-Pues yo creo que voy a tratar muy bien a mi próximo paciente- Rieron pero los dos sabían que eran un profesional en toda regla y que nunca perdía la compostura aunque llevase un par de copas de más encima. Quizás por su seriedad en el trabajo tenía tanto éxito en el campo de la psicología.-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?- Apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano mientras la miraba fijamente.

-Bueno…Archie es que no sé si…Yo no hago estas cosas- se apartó un mechón que le había caído sobre la cara.

-¿El qué?- con un gesto su amigo la instó a seguir hablando.

-Estoy hablando con alguien por Internet- Se sentía avergonzada, así que bajó la vista y se puso a juguetear con lo que quedaba de su segundo plato. Se alegró cuando el camarero vino a tomarles nota para el postre, porque la cara interrogante de Archie la estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa. Pidieron un par de cafés.

-Eso es genial.¿Por qué te sonrojas?- El Dr. Hopper le levantó la barbilla y luego puso una mano sobre las suyas.

-Es una amiga con la que congenio bastante bien. Ayuda a mitigar un poco mi soledad…- Dio las gracias cuando le sirvieron el café. Sólo, así lo tomaba. La mirada por encima de las gafas y el silencio que siguió a sus palabras le hizo saber que estaba preocupado por ella.- Sé lo que estás pensando, no tienes de que preocuparte.

-Ten cuidado, hay gente muy espabilada hoy en día y tú en relaciones sociales, sean del tipo que sean, llevas 7 años muy desentrenada.

-¿Recuerdas que en el trabajo trato a personas?- alzó una ceja.

-Chillar y mandar no cuentan como trato social.

Suspiró porque en el fondo el hombre tenía algo de razón. Aunque estaba segura de que podía confiar en Emma, es cierto que no estaban las cosas como para fiarse de cualquiera que se conociese, y mucho menos por Internet.

-Es que…-lanzó su mirada más desafiante porque sabía que no le iba a gustar por donde él iba a guiar la historia-Bueno…háblame de tu amiga. – Notó que Archie había suavizado el tono de voz, pero es que él la conocía perfectamente como para saber que si cuestionaban sus acciones podría desatar la tempestad que, en ocasiones, era Regina Mills.

-No hay mucho que contar, la conocí porque me mandó un email por error y bueno…Nos llevamos bien. Se llama Emma y tiene 21 años- sabía que había hablado con una sonrisa en la boca. Por lo que el psicólogo volvió a poner un gesto serio. Quizás esperaba otro tipo de reacción, no que la juzgase a estas alturas después de conocerse prácticamente de toda la vida.

-Ten cuidado.- Vio preocupación en los ojos azules.

-Por esto no te lo quería decir, porque es que es algo fácilmente mal interpretable. –Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en el bolso. No le apetecía aguantar ese tipo de conversación.

-A ver, escúchame, - el pelirrojo le quitó el bolso de las manos para que le prestase atención- no te tomes las cosas a mal, porque estoy contento de que te abras a alguien. Aunque sea a una amiga de 21 años.

Le arrancó el bolso bruscamente y pidió la cuenta.

-Pago yo- dijo cuando tuvo la bandejita con el ticket delante. Depositó la cantidad adecuada más una propina y se levantó dispuesta a marcharse. Archie también se levantó y se puso el abrigo.

-¿Tendrás cuidado?- sintió el brazo de su amigo rodeándola.

-Te lo prometo- sonrió de medio lado ablandándose un poco y le colocó bien una de las solapas del abrigo a su acompañante.

-Te llamaré para que vengas a casa a cenar el fin de semana. Astrid estará encantada de verte.

-Yo te llamo- tras un breve abrazo se volvió y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a la oficina. Habían quedado a comer cerca de su trabajo, así que había venido andando.

Hacía mucho frío, probablemente nevaría. Miró al cielo por unos instantes y recordó a aquella a la que solía gustarle la nieve. Emma le había dicho que a ella también le gustaba…¿Por qué conseguía la rubia colarse en su mente a cada rato? Negó interiormente y apretó el paso.

[….]

Miró de nuevo la pantalla con ansiedad. Habían quedado en que se conectarían hacía ya dos horas y Emma no aparecía. A lo mejor se había retrasado por algo, pero si no iba a poder conectarse siempre la avisaba.

Se levantó y fue a buscar algo de cenar, a la vez que encendía otro cigarrillo. Se estaba comportando como una histérica.

Preparó una ensalada y se sirvió una copa de vino. Después se sentó en el sofá que había frente a la televisión y la encendió. Así se distraería sin ponerse atacada por si la rubia aparecía o no.

¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentirse así si Emma faltaba a una de sus "citas"? Intentó mitigar la preocupación que sentía por la ausencia de la joven mirando programas absurdos. Pero no pasaron muchos minutos antes de que volviese a colocarse frente a la pantalla de ordenador.

Es que le parecía raro que no le hubiese escrito diciéndole que le había surgido un imprevisto, solía hacerlo. Además, hoy le iba a mostrar el video que le había hecho. Estaba entusiasmada con que ella lo viese, por eso le extrañaba que no hubiese dado señales.

La madrugada estaba bastante entrada cuando desistió en eso de esperar a Emma, así que se fue a la cama. Aunque no hizo otra cosa que dar vueltas toda la noche.

[….]

Vio la cara de miedo de sus subordinados cuando pasó sin saludar. Sí, hoy mejor que la dejasen en paz porque estaba cansada y eso conllevaba no estar de humor. A parte, seguía sin saber nada de Emma.

Cuando su secretaria pasó a informarle acerca de las citas del día, le contestó con monosílabos. Ni tenía ganas de hablar ni la estaba escuchando. Así que si después de tantos años la conocía lo más mínimo, debería de saber que cuanto menos la molestase mejor para ella. Ella misma reconocía que tenía un genio terrible cuando quería.

Se conectó desde su despacho y abrió el email. Nada. ¿Le habría pasado algo a esa niña?

Durante la mañana había mirado el ordenador con auténtica ansiedad, después había decidido centrarse en su quehaceres porque si no se iba a pasar todo el santo día entre las cuatro paredes de la oficina. Aún así, eran casi las 10 de la noche y ahí seguía. Desde luego, trabajar siempre le había funcionado muy bien a la hora de dejar de lado sus preocupaciones.

Desde que ella no estaba sabía que sus jornadas laborales se habían vuelto mucho más intensivas, sobre todo aquel primer año en el que apenas hacía nada más que intentar hacer algo que mereciese la pena con su empresa. Y sí, siete años sin vida la habían llevado a hacerse conocida en su sector pero ¿servía de algo? Muchas veces se lo preguntaba.

Había salido a por un café , cuando al entrar por la puerta escuchó el sonido de que alguien le hablaba. Corrió hacia el ordenador.

Emma: _¡Hola!_

¿Debía decirle que la preocupación la había consumido? ¿O actuar normal?

Emma: _Siento no haberme conectado ayer, pero es que me pasé la noche en el hospital._

Regina: _¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?_

Emma: _Me caí con la moto de mi padre. Tengo un brazo roto :( ¿ Es que me has echado de menos?_

Regina: _¿La verdad? He estado muy preocupada, porque no me extrañó mucho tu ausencia._

Emma: _Lo siento._

Regina: _Lo importante es que es sólo un brazo roto, nada grave._

Emma: _Ha sido el derecho…no puedo hacer las prácticas._

Regina: _Pufff. ¿Y qué tienes que hacer con ello?_

Emma: _Ir a mirar. ¡Qué rollo!_

Regina: _Bueno, pero ¿tú cómo estás?_

Emma: _Me duele…me he conectado a decirte que voy a estar ausente unos días, es que con la izquierda no soy muy ducha._

Había notado que la rapidez al escribir de la rubia había disminuido, pero claro, normal.

Regina: _¿Te puedo pedir algo?_

Emma: _Claro._

Regina: _¿Me das tu teléfono? Es que he caído en la cuenta de que si te pasa algo no me entero y eso es algo que no me gusta._

Emma: _¡Claro! Además, así podemos hablar estos días mientras estoy convaleciente._

Enseguida vio en la pantalla el número de la rubia.

Emma: _¿Me llamas? ¿O te llamo?_

¿Así de repente? Vale, ya habían tenido conversaciones por voz vía Internet, pero esto le parecía un poco más personal. Marcó en su móvil.

-¡Hola, Regi!- una dicharachera Emma la recibió al otro lado de la línea.-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- preguntó ante su silencio.

-Hola, Emma.- contestó algo risueña. Comenzó a recoger las cosas para marcharse a casa.

-¿Qué tal tu día?

-Sigo en el trabajo, me voy ya.

-Trabajas una barbaridad- asintió porque la joven llevaba razón.

-¿Qué pasó para que te cayeses con la moto?- Fue apagando las luces de la oficina y se subió al ascensor.

-Pues se me cruzó un coche volviendo de la universidad y como había nevado, me patinó la rueda al esquivarlo y catapún. Brazo roto. Y lo peor es que ahora no puedo hacer nada en las prácticas, sólo mirar.

-Te dije que las motos eran peligrosas.- Cuando llegó al parking, metió el bolso y el abrigo en la parte trasera del coche y se subió- Si se corta es que voy a conectar el manos libres del coche.

-¿Vives muy lejos del trabajo?

-A media hora, ya sabes que odio el centro, así que aunque me pille un poco lejos, prefiero las urbanizaciones de las afueras.

-¿Es grande tu casa?

-Enorme…- salió a la calle conduciendo- Para mí sola, quizás demasiado.

-¿Te gusta vivir sola?

-Pues…no es que me guste o me deje de gustar, pero me he acostumbrado. Ahora creo que me costaría mucho volver a compartir mi espacio con alguien. En fin…las circunstancias se han dado así.

-Yo creo que no podría, me gusta que haya gente siempre en casa. Aunque mi padre trabaja mucho y casi nunca está.

-Me dijiste que era médico ¿verdad?

-Sí, es cirujano y mi madre es profesora en un colegio. Ella siempre suele estar por casa.

Hasta que llegó la conversación se basó básicamente en Emma hablándole de sus padres. Se llamaban David y Mary Margaret, se habían conocido en el instituto y se casaron cuando aún estaban en la universidad. La rubia se burlaba un poco al decir que siempre contaban que lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, aún así decía que admiraba la relación que tenían, puesto que siempre le había parecido que estaban muy enamorados.

-Ya he llegado- dijo mientras abría la puerta y mandaba volando los tacones.- Los zapatos que me he puesto hoy son horribles.

-¿Son feos?- rió al escuchar la pregunta.

-No, son muy incómodos.

-¿Ahora vas a cenar?

-Voy a abrir la nevera a ver si hay algo decente que comer- Lo hizo y lo más apetitoso que encontró fue un yogur.

-¿No te gusta cocinar?

-Solía hacerlo, pero para mí sola no le veo demasiado sentido.- Se fue quitando chaquetas mientras subía las escaleras.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro- No le importaba en absoluto contestarle a Emma lo que ella quisiese preguntar.

-¿Has estado siempre sola?- la voz le había sonado algo tímida. Probablemente era algo que la joven llevaba barajando decirle desde hacía un tiempo.

-¿Te refieres a si he tenido pareja?- buscó el pijama mientras hablaba.

-Sí…

-Tuve, durante 20 años, se llamaba Daniella y murió hace 7. Desde entonces nada.- Notó que Emma se quedaba callada más tiempo de lo habitual.- Puedes decir algo…puedo hablar de ello.

-Lo siento.

-Ya lo llevo bien, bueno bien…ya sabes.

-No sé qué decirte.

-No hace falta que digas nada, fue algo muy duro pero te aseguro que ya estoy mucho mejor que tiempo atrás.

-¿Y no has querido volver a tener pareja?

-No consiste en querer o no querer, pero es cierto que es algo que no he ido buscando en ningún momento. Supongo que …bueno, que creo que nada será equiparable a lo que tuve así que…

-Prefieres estar sola.

-Sí.- Comenzó a desvestirse mientras sujetaba el teléfono como podía.

-¿Siempre has sabido que te gustaban las mujeres?- sonrió ante la pregunta. No sabía porqué pero lo hizo, quizás porque pocas personas le habían cuestionado sobre ello.

-Sí, siempre lo tuve bastante claro. Y, de hecho, creía que jamás iba a encontrar a alguien…pero bueno, tuve suerte, a pesar de que las cosas no salieron para nada como yo hubiese deseado.

-¿Nunca pensaste en estar con un chico?- Dudó unos instantes acerca de si responder a eso, hasta paró de ponerse el pijama y se sentó en la cama. Pero algo la instaba a ser sincera.

-Me acosté con uno.- Emma volvió a quedarse callada- ¿Sorprendida?- Se rió al notar el cohibimiento de la joven.

-Pues…como siempre te he visto como súper lesbiana, no te lo tomes a mal. Pues me he quedado un poco…

-Supongo que lo hice por probar, por ver qué era aquello. No me costó encontrar una víctima para mi experimento. – Le gustó la risita que le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Y…¿te gustó?

-No estuvo mal, pero te aseguro que no es comparable. Aunque bueno…imagino que te gustará estar con chicos en ese sentido, a cada cual le gusta una cosa.

-Yo…bueno, no he estado aún con ninguno- Si es que Emma le parecía tan tremendamente inocente que inspiraba en ella una gran ternura.

-Ya estarás, no te preocupes, que para eso siempre hay tiempo. Lo suyo es que encuentres a la persona adecuada.

-Sí, siempre he pensando que no podría tener relaciones con alguien por quien no tuviera sentimientos.

-Lo importante es que cuando lo hagas estés segura.

Siguieron hablando durante horas. De hecho, no durmieron en toda la noche. Ella le contó cosas que pocas personas sabían. Hablaron de música, de cine, de viajes…parecía que nunca se les acababa la conversación.

Pocas veces en su vida Regina se había sentido tan a gusto charlando con alguien, por lo que no dejaba de sorprenderle cómo podía encajar tan bien con una persona con la que tenía una gran diferencia de edad. Pero es que era como si tuviesen la confianza de dos viejas amigas que a la vez se van descubriendo poco a poco.

Cuando esa mañana fue a la oficina, todo fue distinto al día anterior. Estaba feliz y todos lo notaron.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	6. Febrero Parte II

**Estoy de un productivo que no me lo creo ni yo...Así que ¡nuevo capítulo!**

**A vuestras preguntas de si Emma y Regina se van a conocer ya os digo que sí. No tengáis ninguna duda.**

**Por cierto, al anterior capítulo se me olvidó ponerle el título ¡vaya desastre!**

**Bueno, pues espero que os guste mucho la lectura ya que creo que este tiene un poco de más acción en lo referente a las chicas. **

**Mil gracias por vuestros comentarios, los cuales espero siempre con mucha ilusión.**

**Un beso.**

**FEBRERO**

**Parte 2. Tengo que decirte algo.**

-¿Entonces me lo vas a contar?- Se acomodó mejor en la cama mientras se planteaba si decírselo a Regina o no. Es que no era algo "suyo", bueno sí, pero es que era dejar a Belle con el culo al aire. Aunque bueno…lo cierto es que era una tontería seguir ocultándoselo, habían hablado de tantas cosas durante la semana de contacto telefónico que llevaban que era consciente de que Regina le iba a preguntar tarde o temprano por el email con el que empezó todo, y negarse a contestarle a estas alturas era una soberana estupidez.

-Pero prométeme que no te vas a enfadar con ella.- Sabía que la mujer tenía genio así que no quería escuchar como ponía a su amiga a caer de un burro.

-¿Enfadarme con quién?

-A ver…¿recuerdas a una becaria que despediste el día que te llegó el email?

-Emma, tengo como siete becarios en mi oficina ahora mismo y creo que si me dices como se llama alguno no me acuerdo. Y si trabajó para otro departamento pues…olvídate.

-Belle French, castaña, de ojos azules, no muy alta… Le dijiste que no concordaba con el espíritu de la empresa.

-¿Muy mona?

-Sí, esa es Belle. ¿Te fijaste en Belle?- Creía que Regina no prestaba atención a los detalles físicos.

-Me vertió un café en la mesa, imposible no acordarme.- Sí, esa era, sin duda. Porque recordaba el día que llegó contándoselo totalmente abochornada- ¿Y qué tiene que ver la señorita French en todo esto?

-Es mi mejor amiga y te mandó ese email, lo que pasa que no se dio cuenta de que lo había mandado desde mi correo y bueno…pues eso.

-Pues yo que la veía paradita…mira que maja fue escribiéndome.

-Ya…¿por qué la despediste?

-Porque le veía poco carácter, a ver si me explico…le mandaron hacer un par de llamadas para presionar a unos clientes y es que fue la persona más dulce del mundo. Eso me dijo su supervisor. Y como comprenderás, hay muchísima gente que desea la oportunidad de hacer las prácticas conmigo así que…creo que fue lo mejor para ambas partes, ella estaba perdiendo el tiempo porque no es válida para el trabajo y yo estaba gastando dinero en alguien que no cumplía el perfil.

-Pues se pilló un cabreo…

-Ya, pude leerlo.- se acordó de Belle durante esa tarde y sonrió- Entonces…ella te habrá hablado de cómo soy ¿no?

-No…no le he preguntado porque no sabe que hablo contigo.

-O sea, que sigo siendo todo un misterio.

-En lo que a físico y edad se refiere me sigues teniendo en ascuas.

-Ya te dije que soy morena, por lo que me has dicho más bajita que tú, ojos oscuros…es que no hay mucho más que contar.- La edad, seguía sin hablarle de su edad. Pero es que siempre que le insistía un poco lo evitaba.

-Regina, creo que me voy a ir a dormir, es que mañana tengo que madrugar más de lo habitual para ir al médico y luego he quedado con Belle para ir a comer, como es viernes no tengo clase por la tarde.

-Saluda a la señorita French de mi parte.

-Ya…claro. Te llamaré cuando tenga un descanso por la mañana para decirte qué me ha dicho el médico.

-Sí, estaré pendiente, además creo que estaré pronto en casa porque sólo tengo un par de citas a primera hora y luego me vendré. Es que vaya semanita más asquerosa.

-Pues hasta mañ besito, Regi.

-Un beso, preciosa.- sonrió y se sonrojó al escuchar el piropo. Se sentía tan a gusto hablando con ella que cuando la mujer le decía determinadas cosas la hacía sonrojarse y es que todo era por ese carácter dominante y sobre protector que tenía y que le hacía sentirse especial. Regina Mills, empresaria de éxito, mujer alfa donde las haya, era su amiga y eso era algo que hacía sentirse por encima de los demás a la corriente Emma Swan.

[….]

-¿Qué te ha dicho el médico?- preguntó Belle mientras intentaba esquivar los montones de nieve acumulados en la acera.

-Que en un par de semanas me quitarán la escayola.- De repente la otra joven chocó contra ella y por poco se van al suelo. Al final se había resbalado. Si es que sólo a Belle se le ocurría ponerse botas de tacón con todo helado y, además, es que era una patosa. Su ropa sí que era adecuada; vaqueros, botas moteras, jersey de lana y chaqueta azul de cuero, la cual llevaba medio puesta debida al brazo que llevaba colgando.- Un día te matas con esos zancos que llevas.

-Es que después tengo reunión con Will y… ya sabes.

-¿Y de Ruby qué sabes? – notó como la castaña se tocaba el pelo nerviosamente. Fijo que seguía con el tonteo.

-Me llama de vez en cuando…-Mentía, la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que estaba mintiendo y que probablemente seguía el jueguecito de la otra. Y es que era algo que debía de haber cortado después del espectáculo de Towney.- pero ya está más tranquila- Primer signo de alerta: no la estaba poniendo a parir diciendo que la seguía. En fin…ya se acabaría enterando.- Ah ¿y sabes quién me escribe?

-Sorpréndeme- El bar al que iban a comer estaba torciendo la siguiente esquina, hacía un frío de muerte así que apretó el paso pero algo le hizo detenerse. Y no fue precisamente que Belle le dijese que Gastón, un chico que fue con ella al instituto, le estaba tirando ficha. Un enorme anuncio de Mills&Co estaba en la marquesina del autobús. Eran sólo letras y números, nada excepcional o que le dijese algo nuevo sobre Regina, pero su sola presencia le hizo quedarse parada.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó su amiga mirándola un poco confundida.

-¿No es en Mills&Co donde trabajaste?- señaló el cartel.

-Sí,- ahora Belle también tenía los ojos puestos en él- me sentí fatal cuando me echó la estirada de Regina Mills. Y ahora hasta estoy contenta…-se encogió de hombros y tiró de su brazo para continuar andando. Pero ella siguió fija en su sitio.

-¿Cómo es?- Inmediatamente se arrepintió de su pregunta y comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-¿Regina Mills?- vio la sorpresa en la cara de Belle ya que probablemente se estaría preguntando qué leches le importaba a ella como fuese esa mujer. Ella asintió- Pues no sé…seria, malhumorada…

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- Es que le picaba demasiado la curiosidad.

-Pues tendrá unos cuarenta y tantos…pero ¿y este interés?

-Ah, nada, es que como siempre me la has puesto tan mal pues…- se encogió de hombros- no sé. Bueno- abrió la puerta del restaurante-¿pasamos?

-Sí…- Belle había entornado los ojos, fijo que seguiría indagando sobre Regina así que cuando se sentaron se dijo que lo mejor era desviar el tema.

-Ahora, cuéntame todo sobre ese Gastón.- Suspiró cuando la castaña comenzó a hablarle del chico con todo tipo de detalles.

* * *

Mierda, mierda, mierda…Seguro que Emma la llamaría después de la comida con Belle y a ella se le había quedado el móvil sin batería. ¡Mierda! Ya estaba tiritando cuando había ido al supermercado, así que de camino a casa se había apagado.

Cuando estacionó el vehículo, sacó corriendo las bolsas del coche y se apresuró hacia la entrada de la blanca casa. Ahora no encontraba las llaves en el bolso. El fijo estaba sonando, seguro que era Emma. Tras unos segundos de nerviosismo por las prisas al fin pudo abrir la puerta.

Iba a correr para contestar cuando un pensamiento se le cruzó por la mente y la hizo pararse en seco. El bolso, las llaves, la compra…todo se le cayó de las manos. De hecho, hasta sintió como si su corazón se detuviese durante unas milésimas de segundo.

Siguió ahí, de pie, escuchando el sonar del teléfono y no se movió hasta que este se detuvo. Anduvo como un zombie hasta la cocina y se sentó en un taburete, después se cubrió la cabeza con las manos y comenzó a llorar.

Algo la estaba avisando, llevaba días dándole avisos, pero ella había ignorado las señales de que algo estaba pasando. Y ahora, en toda la cara. Ya había comprendido el porqué tenía esa facilidad para abrirse con Emma, el porqué Emma conseguía hacerla sonreír más que nadie, el porqué sentía que la necesitaba cada vez más y más…

Madre mía, le gustaba Emma Swan. ¡Pero en qué demonios estaba pensando! ¡Le sacaba más de 20 años!

Se serenó como pudo y se dispuso a recoger todos los objetos que había dejado esparcidos por la entrada. Estaba en ello cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. Podría no cogerlo, podría simplemente ignorar que había conocido a Emma y cerrarle el acceso a su vida de golpe y porrazo. Podría, pero no sería justo para la joven. Ella no tenía la culpa…

-¿Sí?- contestó lo más normal que pudo.

-¡Hola!- el tono de voz de la rubia era inconfundible. Le entraron ganas de ponerse de nuevo a llorar. Necesitaba tiempo…

-Emma, ¿te importa que hablemos el lunes? Es que me ha salido un viaje de negocios a Nueva York para el fin de semana y estoy a punto de salir para el aeropuerto.

-Ehh… vale, ¿estás bien?- No, no lo estaba.

-Sí, sí, es que tengo prisa. Si tengo tiempo te escribo.

-Vale, un besito. – Fue ella la que colgó. Se quedó mirando el auricular durante unos minutos.

Había mentido a Emma, se había inventado un viaje que no existía…¿A qué estaba jugando?

Colocó la compra y después subió y se cambió de ropa. Se puso un jersey y unos vaqueros. Se encendió un cigarrillo y se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

Tenía sentimientos por una niña de 21 años…es que…¿qué pensaría cualquiera que se enterara? Tantos años cerrándose a sentir cualquier tipo de cosa y ahora…

Miró una foto de Daniella que reposaba sobre el aparador de la salita ¿qué pensaría ella? Se sentía avergonzada…Miró sus manos y rozó la alianza que seguía llevando…¿estaba traicionando su recuerdo?

Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo pasó en la misma posición buscando una explicación a lo que había pasado. No la encontró.

[….]

El día la sorprendió en la misma posición, se habría quedado dormida. Se estiró y se dispuso a prepararse un café. Le sonó el móvil que todavía continuaba cargando en la cocina. Temió que fuese Emma, pero por suerte era Archie.

-Hola- contestó secamente, no se sentía bien precisamente y con su amigo no tenía porqué disimular.

-¿Te he despertado?- se masajeó las sienes tras poner la cafetera al fuego. Tenía un dolor de cabeza espantoso.

-No, ya estaba despierta. ¿Ocurre algo?- sacó un taza.

-Era para preguntarte si quieres venir a comer, Astrid está deseando verte, hace mucho que no vienes.- Sí, hacía como un mes que no pasaba por casa de Archie. Y, en cierto modo, se sentía un poco culpable por tenerlo abandonado de esa manera, pero es que entre el trabajo y Emma…Maldita Emma, siempre se colaba en todo lo que pensaba.

Archie había sido siempre uno de sus mayores apoyos, se conocían desde el instituto. Antes de que sus padres decidiesen convertirse en trotamundos, pero claro, habían tenido de ir de un lugar a otro buscándose la vida. Además, que a ellos les gustaba la vida itinerante. Cuando los perdió ella siguió siendo un culo inquieto, hasta que acordó establecerse con Dani. Y en todo el proceso de viajes y pérdidas en su vida, Archie siempre había estado a su lado, así que en realidad era como el hermano que nunca tuvo. Y, Astrid, su mujer, era una mujer adorable a la cual se le notaba que sentía verdadera pasión por su marido.

-No me encuentro muy bien…- Era verdad, se encontraba hecha migas anímicamente.

-¿Te pasa algo?

-No- El silencio al otro lado de la línea le indicó que claramente el pelirrojo no la creía. ¿Por qué demonios tenía que ser un psicólogo excepcional?

-Bueno…como quieras. Pasa un buen día, Regina- Sí, estupendo. Tendría un día genial y fantástico, pensó mientras depositaba el móvil sobre la encimera.

Tras beberse una enorme taza de humeante líquido oscuro, pareció sentirse un poco más reconfortada. Aún así ¿qué era lo que debería hacer?

Se le pasó una estupidez por la mente…Negó. No, no podía llegar a esos extremos…Pero es que había algo que se lo pedía. Quizás con eso Emma se diese cuenta y huiría, así le sería más fácil dar carpetazo a su "historia" con la joven rubia.

Durante todo el fin de semana, le fue mandando a Emma por mensaje de texto fragmentos de sus ideas.

* * *

Era lunes por la noche y seguía sin tener noticias de Regina. Bueno, en realidad, sí que había sabido de ella, pero todo era muy raro.

Revisó los mensajes que había recibido y fue apuntando cada una de las frases en un papel para sacarle algún significado a aquellas palabras.

_"¿Y si me equivoco? Eso sería lo más lógico._

_Pero quién entiende de lógica en situaciones como esta._

_¿Y si me marcho? Quién puede huir cuando ya no hay salida._

_¿Y si me callo? Nadie puede guardar silencio para siempre_

_¿Y si te lo digo? ¿Te irás?_

_¿Y si te vas? Volvería a mi oscuridad._

_¿Y si te quedas? Hay esperanzas que es mejor no albergar._

_¿Y qué hago? Tantas cosas pasan por mi mente._

_¿Y tú qué dices?¿Y tú que harás?"_

No le encontraba ningún sentido. Probablemente, estaba leyendo algún libro y le había ido poniendo fragmentos para que supiese que se acordaba de ella.

Decidió llamarla. Ya habría vuelto de su viaje y estaría de vuelta del trabajo. Marcó y esperó varios tonos, cuando ya iba a colgar Regina contestó.

-Hola…- la notó apesadumbrada.

-¡Hola!¿Qué tal tu viaje?- no escuchó respuesta-¿Regina?

-Sí…

-¿Estás bien?- la oyó suspirar.

-¿Leíste mis mensajes?- su tono era raro.

-Sí…¿es de algún libro?

-No…- ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer que estaba tan rara?

-¿Te pasa algo?- Es que la notaba tan distinta a la Regina de siempre.

-Emma…tengo que decirte algo.- escuchó como suspiraba de nuevo- Y no sé por donde empezar, pero quiero ser totalmente sincera contigo.

-Me estás asustando…

-No me he ido de viaje a ningún lado, fue una simple excusa para evitar hablar contigo.

-¿Cómo?¿Por qué?- Le parecía que se había perdido algo.

-A ver…Emma, me has comenzado a interesar de una manera que dista mucho de la amistad.

-Pero…- Se tuvo que sentar porque estaba alucinando.

-No, déjame acabar. Quería decírtelo porque me parecía deshonesto ocultártelo cuando estoy sintiendo este tipo de cosas, así que entendería perfectamente que quisieras cortar nuestra relación.

-No sé que decirte, Regina.- pensó durante unos instantes cómo debía contestarle- Yo también he notado que desde el principio tenemos una especie de química, que hemos conectado en cierta manera…pero…no puedo decirte que yo sienta lo mismo.

-Lo entiendo, Emma. Por lo cual te pido que te sientas libre de acabar con esto.

No, no quería eso. A su manera, la necesitaba.

-Es que no es lo que quiero…No quiero perderte, en poco tiempo te has convertido en alguien muy importante en mi vida y no quiero dejar de tenerte en ella.

-¿Continuarías a pesar de saber lo que yo siento?

-Por supuesto. ¿Tú estás dispuesta?

-Yo tampoco quiero perderte, aún así prefiero que te lo pienses y que mañana hablemos.

-Vale…-iba a colgar pero …-¡Regina!

-¿Sí?

-No te sientas mal.

-¿Por qué?- notó la sorpresa en el tono de voz de la mujer.

-Por sentir lo que sientes, no debes avergonzarte de ello porque, la verdad, es que a mí, ahora mismo, me hace sentir muy especial.

-Lo eres, Emma, lo eres. – Escuchó el pitido que indicaba que Regina había colgado.

Se tumbó sobre la cama. ¿Cómo se supone que debía actuar? Regina era importante para ella, podría decir que era una de las personas en las que más confiaba, a pesar de no conocerla físicamente. Pero es que esto era fuerte…

¡Le gustaba a Regina Mills! ¿Cómo iba a lidiar con eso?

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


	7. Febrero Parte III

**Os agradezco un montón todos vuestros comentarios, ya que voy viendo que os gusta la historia y eso hace que mi productividad crezcaaaa. Gracias.**

**Por otro lado, aclarar una cosilla que no se si he explicado bien; Regina es la que tiene sentimientos por Emma. Emma de momento pues eso...ya lo veréis.**

**Este capi no es tan impactante como el anterior, pero espero que os guste y no me matéis por lo de Belle... **

**Y ya no queda casi nada para que se conozcan!**

**FEBRERO**

**Parte 3. Yo no quiero perderte.**

La noche fue confusa. Sueños e imágenes extrañas fueron pasando por su subconsciente sin cesar. Se levantó tan agotada mentalmente como se había acostado.

Pero es que jamás se lo hubiese esperado…

Antes de ir a ducharse miró de nuevo las frases escritas en el papel. Si es que básicamente Regina le dejaba claro lo que sentía ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida para no darse cuenta?

¿Qué hacer?,¿qué hacer?, ¿qué hacer?...

Por un lado no quería perderla, pero por otro…¿No era todo demasiado complicado? Regina, era mayor que ella y, aunque no sabía los años exactamente, sí que era consciente de que no eran ni uno ni dos.

Y lo raro era es que ella, Emma Swan, que solía mandar a paseo a los chicos a las dos semanas de relación, se estaba planteando si continuar teniendo trato con una mujer mayor a la que sabía que le gustaba.

¿Y si todo se resumía en eso, en que Regina era una mujer? Pero es que ese tema ya lo había tratado consigo misma varias veces y tenía claro que no, que era heterosexual y que no había posibilidad alguna de que pudiese estar con alguien de su mismo sexo.

-Emma ¿vienes a desayunar?- la imagen de su madre apoyada en el marco de la puerta la sorprendió.

-Sí…pero aún tengo que ducharme.- Intentó contestar lo más serena posible a pesar de la ebullición que tenía en su interior.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Sabía que se lo preguntaba por las dificultades que le ocasionaba su brazo roto a la hora de asearse.

-No hace falta. ¿Está papá?- la mujer asintió- Entonces, desayuno con vosotros y luego me meto en la ducha.

Siguió a su madre por el pasillo. Iba cabizbaja. ¿Qué pensarían los Swan si supiesen lo que estaba pasando en la vida de su dulce e inocente Emma?

Siempre había tenido una vida perfecta; era una chica mona, estudiosa, extrovertida, con una buena vida social…Parecía que nada podría perturbar su feliz existencia hasta que…hasta que apareció Regina.

-Hola papi- saludó a su padre dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cielo. ¿Te duele hoy el brazo?- negó mientras tomaba asiento y su madre le servía una taza de cacao y unas tortitas. No le dolía pero estaba harta de comer con la mano izquierda, se le daba fatal.

-¿Te han arreglado ya la moto?- Se sentía un poco culpable por el accidente ya que la ésta no había salido muy bien parada.

-Me han dicho que para el fin de semana estará lista.- El hombre le sonrió levemente. Era guapo, rubio, ojos azules…tenía que reconocerlo, su padre era un hombre atractivo. De hecho, cuando su clase se había cruzado con él por el hospital, algunas compañeras habían hecho comentarios subidos de tono sobre su progenitor. Ella había omitido contar el parentesco que los unía, para no sentirse aún más avergonzada ante determinados piropos dirigidos al doctor Swan.

El desayuno familiar transcurrió conversando sobre asuntos como la universidad, los casos extraños de David y las anécdotas de los alumnos de Mary Margaret.

Después se duchó y su madre la dejó en la facultad antes de ir al colegio. En las clases estuvo completamente distraída. No podía sacarse la declaración de Regina de la cabeza y le dio calabazas a su amigo Víctor a la hora de comer.

Se arrebujó en su abrigo, se sentó en uno de los bancos exteriores del campus y marcó el número de aquella que no conseguía apartar de sus pensamientos. Mientras sonaban los tonos se puso nerviosa.

-Emma, dame un minuto y te llamo, que estoy terminando una cosa.- Fue lo que le llegó desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Vale…- ¿Y si sólo era una excusa para no hablar con ella? No le dio tiempo a adentrarse mucho en esa idea, cuando el móvil le sonó- Hola- contestó sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal?- parecía tranquila y serena, como siempre.

-En el descanso para la comida.

-¿Y tu brazo?- No había podido decirle lo que le dijo el médico debido a lo sucedido entre ellas.

-Mejor, pronto estaré bien- Parecía una conversación de lo más normal, pero debían abordar el tema-Regina…he estado pensando un poco sobre lo de ayer…bueno, en realidad he estado dándole vueltas desde entonces.

-¿Y?- ahora sí la notó nerviosa.

-Quiero que sigamos igual, quiero que sigas formando parte de mi vida y yo de la tuya, si tú quieres, claro está.

-¿Estás segura? Emma ya sabes lo que yo siento y no quiero que por eso te sientas presionada en ningún sentido.

-No lo hago, quiero que sigamos siendo amigas.

-¿Por qué?- ¿Cómo que por qué?

-Porque creo que en cierta manera nos hacemos felices y sé que tú nunca me harías daño. Y confío en que sepas que yo tampoco te lo haré. Me importas y…bueno, dí algo- Tanto silencio, tanto silencio…le latía el corazón a mil por hora, de hecho, le daba pinchazos.

-Está claro que yo no quiero perderte, pero te lo dije para que seas consciente de lo que hay, Emma.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero…¿podemos simplemente seguir como hasta ahora?

-Yo no pienso cambiar mi actitud contigo y espero que tú…

-Yo tampoco voy a comportarme de manera distinta.

-Entonces, ¿todo aclarado?

-Sí- suspiró del alivio, aunque todavía tenía un pequeño resquemor porque no sabía si en realidad estaba haciendo lo correcto.- Bueno ¿y qué tal tu día?- Y así prosiguió la conversación, como si nada.

[…]

-¿Pero vas a salir con el brazo así?- le preguntó una Regina alarmada al teléfono.

-Es sábado…y me he pasado todo el santo día estudiando.

-Emma, me has llamado cinco veces. No sé donde están los estudios.

-Ay, Regi…- sacó su tono más infantil mientras revolvía en su armario para ver que se iba a poner, aunque le resultaba difícil sujetar el móvil y mirar ropa a la vez. Tener sólo un brazo disponible era un coñazo.- me apetece mucho.

-¿Y a dónde vas a ir?- la escuchó encender un cigarrillo.

-Fumas una barbaridad, ¿lo sabías?- Casi una semana después de la "gran revelación", Emma era consciente de que su relación había cambiado de cierta forma. Tanto habían querido normalizar la situación que parecía que se habían pasado y que ahora había mucha más confianza que antes. Incluso, parecía que a veces se hablaban de otra manera.

Emma se preguntaba si eso era lo correcto.

-Emma…- sonó a amenaza.

-Vale, vale… sólo te digo que es lo peor que puedes hacer para tu salud.

-Entendido, doctora Swan- ambas rieron. –Bueno, entonces ¿a dónde vas?

-Con Belle, Ashley y Ariel. Vamos de tranqui así que vamos a salir por el barrio de Belle.

-¿Y qué tal le va a la señorita French con la chica que me contaste?- le había explicado a Regina con todo lujo de detalles la relación de su amiga con Ruby, bueno, lo que sabía.

-Yo creo que tiene mil pájaros en la cabeza y es que la otra está tarada, la sigue constantemente. Hasta le pone canciones dedicadas cada vez que entra al bar donde trabaja.

-Cómo está la gente hoy en día.

-Ya te digo. ¿Quieres que te llame mientras voy en el taxi? Es que voy a ducharme.

-Vale, pero hazme una llamada perdida y ya te llamo yo.

-Ok. Un besito, reina.- Había comenzado a llamarla reina el día anterior por una cosa que Regina le había contado y es que parecía la reina de la oficina y los empleados sus súbditos atemorizados.

-Hasta luego, Emma. – oyó la risa de la mujer mientras colgaba, desde el principio le había hecho gracia el apelativo.

Tras una ducha, se arregló como pudo. Y para sólo manejarse con la mano izquierda le quedó un resultado muy decente; pelo rubio rizado, shorts negros extremadamente cortos, nadadora blanca, medias oscuras y chaqueta de cuero negra. Todo acompañado de botas moteras. No, no iba a llamar la atención sólo por su escayola.

Sin pensarlo se hizo una foto y se la envió a Regina.

_"Muy guapa"_ fue lo que recibió por respuesta. Sonrió. Sí, lo estaba.

Cuando salió a la calle y se subió a un taxi, le dio un toque a Regina para que esta la llamase.

-¿Te gusta como voy?- Le preguntó después de decirle al conductor la dirección.

-Vas muy guapa, pero ¿no te vas a morir de frío?.

-Si hoy no hace casi frío…- dijo con su voz más angelical.

-Emma, recuerda que vivimos en la misma ciudad y que si en mi casa hace un frío tremendo me imagino que por tu zona será igual.

-Tampoco voy a estar mucho fuera.

-Aún así, ten cuidado de no resfriarte- En parte, se sentía reconfortada de tener alguien ahí que se preocupaba por ella. Vale, sí, sus padres también lo hacían pero es que esto no tenía nada que ver.

Fue contándole cosas sobre las amigas con las que había quedado esa noche hasta que el taxi se detuvo frente al Rabbit Hole.

-Oh, oh…va a haber movida- dijo bajándose del vehículo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque Belle se ha traído a su ligue, Gastón, y Ruby va a estar aquí de fijo. Te escribo como va transcurriendo la noche.

-No hace falta, de verdad, pásatelo bien.

-Bueno, te cuelgo que viene Belle. Te escribo luego. Un beso, reina.

-Diviértete.

* * *

Belle estaba sonrojada por el último piropo que Gastón le había soltado cuando se dio la vuelta y vio a Emma andando hacia ella con el móvil en la oreja, el cual acabó guardando en el bolsillo.

-¡Hola! ¿A que es mono?¿a que es mono?- le dijo por lo bajo a la rubia mientras le tiraba de su brazo sano.

-No está mal- ¿Qué no estaba mal? Si era guapísimo.

Todavía no había pasado nada con el chico, pero estaba contenta. En el fondo era consciente de que todos sus sentimientos iban dirigidos hacia Gold, pero eso no significaba que no pudiese hacer su vida puesto que éste parecía no querer tener nada con ella.

Después de las presentaciones oportunas y de que Emma saludase a Ariel y Ashley, pasaron al local. Había bastante gente, pero encontraron una mesa con unos taburetes en la que enseguida se acomodaron.

-¿Y Thomas?- le preguntó Emma a Ashley, la cual por una noche había salido sola.

-Mañana tiene que trabajar, así que se ha quedado en casa- Belle pensó que ojala algún día llegara a tener una relación tan consolidada como la de su amiga. Vale que Thomas y Ashley formaban una pareja tan estable porque ya tenían una niña de dos años, Alexandra, pero aún así se les veía muy bien juntos.

Miró a Gastón que estaba pidiendo en la barra, la verdad es que era muy atractivo. Y eso era lo que ella le decía a todo el mundo "mira que guapo", pero en realidad no le interesaba seriamente. Cara muy mona, cuerpo moldeado pero era un estúpido la mayoría del tiempo, además iba de sobrado y , aunque con ella era un encanto, eso no terminaba de convencerla. A poca gente le caía bien Gastón.

Le sonrió cuando le trajo su copa y mientras intentaba prestarle atención a sus amigas sus ojos se desviaron sin querer y fueron a reparar en la morena de mechas rojas que la observaba desde la mesa de billar. Sentirse escrutada le hizo apartarse el pelo con coquetería. Es que pocos lo entenderían, pero secretamente se sentía maravillada por tener las 24 horas del día la atención de Ruby.

Sí, que esta puede que se tomase demasiadas confianzas e intentara acapararla como si tuviesen una relación. Pero eso la hacía sentirse poderosa, más que en toda su vida, porque Ruby podría haber elegido a cualquiera de sus amigas. Podría haber elegido a Emma que parecía tener una magia que atraía a las mujeres como la miel, pero no, la había elegido a ella. Y no es que Ruby fuese una chica admirada por los demás, de hecho todos creían que estaba tarada, pero a ella le hacía sentirse bien, aunque era consciente de que estaba siendo una egoísta.

-Gold a tu espalda- le susurró Emma al oído. Ahí estaba la razón de su egoismo, estaba enamorada de Will pero le seguía el rollo a Ruby, a Gastón y cualquiera que se le pusiese por delante… Cruzó la mirada con la de Gold, que parecía sólo fijarse en el brazo que Gastón tenía cubriendo sus hombros. Éste al percatarse del gesto la estrechó más.

-Espera- se separó un poco del moreno y se levantó después de beberse la copa de un trago. Iba a ir a saludar a Gold, estaba hasta las narices de que la ningunease delante de todo el mundo y que luego la llamase para cuando la necesitaba. Sintió la mano de Emma cogiéndole el brazo.

-No vayas…- se soltó y caminó decidida hasta el joven. En el trayecto sus ojos se cruzaron con la mirada furibunda de Ruby.

-Hola, Will. Hoy no saludas ¿o cómo va esto?- Gold se giró, la miró de arriba abajo y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus amigos. Fue como si le partiesen el alma en dos, pero claro, si decidía ignorarla por haberla visto con otro, porque claro no la quería pero era un celoso compulsivo, le iba a dar motivos para que no le hablase con razón.

Fue a la barra, pidió un par de chupitos que se acabó en segundos y caminó insinuante hasta Gastón. Tiró de él hasta la zona más oscura del local, la cual servía como pista de baile, y empezó a contonearse agarrando al joven.

Ashley, Ariel y Emma también se acercaron a ellos, aunque Emma parecía estar pendiente del móvil. Se acercó a la rubia un poco renqueante, desde que estaban en la zona oscura se había tomado por lo menos otras tres copas.

-¿Ha estado mirando el imbécil de Gold?- notó que su voz estaba perjudicada. Al ver que su amiga no le contestaba por estar tecleando en el teléfono se lo arrancó de las manos para ver con quien se mensajeaba todo el rato. No le dio tiempo a ver el nombre del destinatario porque del golpe que le dio Emma, el aparato se le cayó contra la mesa.

-Tía, ¿qué haces?- Vale, se había pasado. Emma parecía molesta- Deja de beber y no sé si Gold mira o no, pero Ruby lleva resoplando como dos horas- Miró directamente hacia donde estaba la camarera la cual por gestos le indicó que debería mirar su teléfono.

Sacó el objeto del bolsillo y como pudo leyó el mensaje que había en su bandeja de entrada.

_"Deja de beber, porque estás dando un espectáculo bochornoso. Y para tu información Gold se ha ido así que no hace falta que te sigas restregando con Gastón"_

¿Qué Will se había ido y había pasado totalmente de sus intentos de darle celos? Era lo único que había sacado en claro. Así que se colocó el vestido, se atusó el pelo y volvió a la pista, donde cogió a Gastón de las solapas de su camisa y le besó.

No fue suave ni tierno, simplemente fue un beso cargado de frustración por no poder tener a aquel que era objeto de sus deseos. Tras unos minutos se separó del joven y miró hacia la mesa de billar donde Ruby la estaba fulminando. Se sintió mal.

Gastón fue de nuevo a besarla pero se apartó.

-Vámonos de aquí- le dijo al oído.

-¿Por qué?- el chico la miró sorprendido.

-Porque aquí hay alguien que está enamorado de mí y creo que le estoy haciendo daño.

-¿Quién?- el moreno miró a su alrededor y entornó la vista- ¿Ruby?

-Sí, vámonos- le cogió de la mano y fue hacia la mesa en la que Emma hablaba con Ariel.- Me voy- la rubia alzó los ojos preocupada.

-¿Estás segura, Belle? – Sabía perfectamente que si se iba con Gastón la cosa iba a ir más allá de unos simples besos.

-Sí, mañana te llamo- Después se despidió del resto de sus amigas, recogió su abrigo y en la calle anduvieron hasta el coche de Gastón.- Date prisa antes de que nos siga.- dijo mientras se montaba en el todoterreno del joven.

-¿Tan pirada está?- arrancó el auto a toda velocidad.

-No te lo imaginas…

Después se perdieron en la noche y cuanto más se alejaban del bar, más claro tenía Belle lo que iba a suceder. Y no sabía si era por el alcohol, pero no le parecía mala idea.

* * *

-¿Pasa algo?- la voz de Regina indicaba que estaba durmiendo y que ella la había despertado.

-No, voy de vuelta a casa. Si quieres hablamos mañana.

-No, no te preocupes. ¿Qué tal la noche?- Desde luego Regina era un solete. Las 4 de la mañana y escuchándola como una campeona.

-Estoy preocupada por Belle.

-¿Por?

-Creo que va a hacer algo de lo que puede que se arrepienta.- Sonrió al pasar con el taxi frente a un anuncio de Mills & Co.

-Explícate.

-Ha bebido mucho, el chico que le gusta ha pasado de ella y creo que ha ido a acostarse con su ligue, con el cual es la primera noche que se enrolla.

-Vaya tela…

-Es su primera vez y me da miedo que se arrepienta.

-Emma, ya es mayorcita. Y, bueno, yo no concibo eso de tener sexo sin sentimientos pero la juventud ha cambiado mucho y…no sé, puede que tu amiga esté un poco perdida.

-Aún así estoy preocupada.

-No lo hagas, métete en la cama y no lo pienses.

-Ya…

Siguieron hablando cuando llegó a casa, de hecho estuvieron charlando hasta el amanecer. Le gustaba eso de tener a alguien con quien compartir sus preocupaciones y para cuando se durmió, gracias a la voz se Regina, estaba mucho más tranquila.

* * *

** ¿Opiniones?**


	8. Marzo Parte I

**Mil millones de gracias por vuestros comentarios. Vuelvo a actualizar este fic, sé que tengo el otro un poco abandonado pero no doy para tanto.**

**Este os va a gustar! O eso creo... por lo que espero muchas opiniones.**

**MARZO**

**Parte 1. Me ha encantado conocerte.**

-Tía, ¿dónde estás? Llevo andando media hora y no encuentro la cafetería que dices.- Hacía frío y estaba cansada pero había quedado con Belle que al parecer estaba deprimida.

-Ponlo en los mapas del móvil. Te mando la dirección por mensaje- Colgó y siguió caminando recto mientras esperaba el texto. Alzó la vista al llegar a un semáforo y lo que menos esperaba era encontrarse de frente con Mills & Co.

Se quedó paralizada. Por la hora que era seguro que Regina estaba en el interior de aquellas enormes oficinas. ¿Y si se quedaba esperándola en una esquina escondida? ¿Sabría reconocer a Regina entre tanta gente trajeada que entraba y salía? De ella conocía que era morena, delgada y de estatura media. No tenía suficientes datos para encontrarla. Aún así se quedó mirando fijamente la planta en la que le había dicho que trabajaba; la décima.

El sonido del teléfono la sacó de sus cavilaciones. Lo mejor era dejarse de tonterías porque puede que a Regina no le hiciese gracia en absoluto. Así que suspiró y tras meter el nombre del bar en una aplicación siguió su camino, el cual estaba como a 100 metros. ¿Y si estaba allí por casualidad?

Pasó a la cafetería casi temblando…De hecho, buscó a Belle con la mirada y no cambió la vista mientras se adentraba en el lugar por si acaso. Para su suerte, la castaña había elegido una mesa un poco resguardada, así que podría divisar a los clientes del lugar antes de que la viesen a ellas.

-Esto está en el culo del mundo- comentó quitándose la chaqueta y tomando asiento.

-Joe, tía, si estamos en el centro.

-¿Qué tal la entrevista?- Belle estaba por esa zona debido a que tenía una entrevista de trabajo en un bufete de abogados que estaba cerca.

-No sé…-suspiró- Va a venir Mulán, porque se ha puesto súper pesada de que no nos vemos casi nunca y trabaja aquí al lado.

-Genial…- Llamó al camarero con su mano sana. Pidió un chocolate. Era la hora de la merienda y tenía un hambre que se moría, pero es que eso de estar lesionada y no poder ir al gimnasio estaba pasándole factura a su figura.

-¿No comes nada?- sus amiga le preguntó sorprendida, porque de sobra era conocida su glotonería.

-Es que a este paso voy a echar un culo que no voy a caber por la puerta, a ver si me quitan la escayola y vuelvo a hacer algo, porque vaya caos …

-Tendrás que hacer rehabilitación, me imagino.- No contestó porque oyó la puerta abrirse y desvió la mirada, casi conteniendo la respiración por ver quién entraba. ¿Y si daba la casualidad? Era un hombre, así que volvió a centrarse en la conversación.

-Bueno ¿y qué es lo que te tiene tan atacada de los nervios?- preguntó una vez que tuvo su taza delante.

-Es que…tía no me gusta acostarme con Gastón- Belle bajó la mirada y removió su café.

-¿A qué te refieres?- llevaba dos semanas quedando con el chico sólo para sexo, porque como, según ella, estaba enamorada de Gold pues no lo quería para nada más. Parecía que la fiebre Ruby se le había pasado y, por una parte, ella se alegraba porque creía que Belle se podía volver loca si seguía con ese lío extraño.

-Pues a que yo creía que iba a ser genial, todo el mundo dice que lo es…y no sé…- se encogió de hombros- no me convence.

-Tía, ya sabes que mi experiencia es nula, pero creo que si no te gusta Gastón deberías mandarlo a paseo. -¿Por qué tanta complicación?

-Es que a ver, le veo y físicamente me encanta, pero luego entre que el tema se da fatal y que es idiota… En serio, es que no tiene ni una neurona que le funcione.- se rieron ante el comentario.

-Pero ¿por qué dices eso?

-Porque parece que con mirarse al espejo e ir al gimnasio ya tiene bastante. Y es que es un broncas, vaya donde vaya acaba teniendo conflictos con alguien… Así que no le voy a llamar más, es que paso de aguantar sus estupideces.

La puerta volvió a sonar y miró de nuevo con ansiedad, era Mulán. Se fijó en su atuendo, llevaba pinta de guerrillera; trenza, pantalones con bolsillos, botas militares, chaqueta del mismo estilo…¿Se pondría vestido alguna vez?

-Hola, chicas- las saludó con dos besos. ¡Vaya, le había hecho caso! Aunque eso duró poco porque 5 minutos después ya estaba consolando a Belle y convirtiéndola en el centro de su mundo. De todas formas, ella se evadió completamente de la conversación porque la castaña estaba volviendo a contar lo mismo de antes, así que por la cristalera del local se puso a observar a la gente que pasaba por la calle. Buscaba mujeres con las características de Regina…ninguna parecía concordar.

Media hora después decidieron ir a otro sitio a cenar. Salieron a la calle en la que parecía que hacía más frío que antes.

-Yo creo, Belle,- comenzó Mulán a decir para continuar su conversación anterior- que deberías liarte con una chica.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- la castaña torció el gesto.

-Porque sí, porque tienes la cabeza que no te aclaras y es lo mejor que podrías hacer. ¡Vamos el viernes a Towney!- la morena se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar de espaldas delante de ellas. De repente, giró a la vez que pasaba un mercedes por la calle- ¡Morenaza a la vista!- gritó. Emma se sobresaltó ¿y si…? Pero era tarde, sólo pudo ver la parte trasera del vehículo.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó Belle

-La del coche…es la típica señora que…pufff.

Casi corre detrás del automóvil, pero decidió no hacer locuras. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que la conductora fuese Regina? Aún así, cuando pasaron de nuevo frente a Mills & Co, se quedó mirando de nuevo la planta número 10.

-¡Oh, qué horror!- comentó Belle.

-¿Por?- alzó una ceja mirándola.

-Porque pienso en este sitio y en Regina Mills y me entran escalofríos.- Estaba el asunto como para contarle …

-Eres una exagerada. – Lo dijo con mala cara, lo notó e intentó cambiarla.

-Así soy yo.- Recibió una sonrisa estúpida por parte de la castaña.

[…]

Llegó a casa, soltó las cosas y fue corriendo a su habitación. Sus padres ya estaban durmiendo.

Marcó en el teléfono.

-Creía que hoy no hablaríamos- le dijo Regina nada más descolgar.

-Es que se me ha hecho tarde yendo a cenar con Belle y Mulán. – se fue quitando las botas.

-¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Sí y…¿sabes una cosa?- lo dijo en su tono más angelical.

-No si no me la cuentas.

-He estado justo enfrente de tu trabajo.

-¿Ah, sí?

-Sí, en una cafetería que tiene el letrero verde.

-Sí, ahí suelo tomarme el café por la mañana.

-Y…- le daba cierto corte decirle lo que había pensado.

-¿Y?

-Se me ha pasado por la cabeza quedarme escondida en una esquina para ver si salías.- escuchó la carcajada- ¿Qué pasa?- no creía que eso tuviese tanta gracia.

-¿Crees que me hubieses reconocido?

-Pues a juzgar por la cantidad de morenas con tus características lo dudo.

-Pues yo a ti sí que te he reconocido.

-¿Cómo?- Le dio un vuelco el estómago ¿se había cruzado con Regina?

-Llevabas una chaqueta azul e ibas caminando al lado de la señorita French. Delante una chica asiática, la cuál supongo que era Mulán, andaba de espaldas.

-¿Eras la morenaza del mercedes?

-¿Cómo?

-Así te ha descrito Mulán.

-Mira, pues ya tienes un dato más.

-Podrías haber parado o dicho algo o no sé…- lo dijo con tono apesadumbrado. Se sentía mal porque Regina no se hubiese detenido.

-Emma, sabes igual que yo que no era el momento. Además que ha sido todo muy de pasada y no estaba segura hasta que has dicho que has estado por allí.

-Ya…- No era justo, Regina la había visto en mil fotos, incluso en persona sin saberlo y ella seguía en ascuas.

-Emma…- se lo dijo con tono cariñoso, como si supiese que estaba disgustada- ¿quieres que quedemos un día?

Pues claro que quería. Estaba harta de sólo poder hablar con ella por teléfono.

-Sí…- estiró mucho la palabra para demostrarle en cierta manera su ansiedad.

-Pon fecha y lugar.

Dudó. Vale estaba deseándolo pero es que ¿no sería complicar las cosas aún más? ¡A la mierda! Estaba ansiosa por conocer a Regina.

-Mañana tengo que ir a que me quiten la escayola así que por la tarde no tendré clase, ¿quieres quedar en la cafetería en la que he estado hoy?

-¿No prefieres que vaya yo a algún lado?- Siempre tan servicial.

-Tú estás ocupada y yo no tengo nada que hacer, así que no me importa ir allí.

-¿Pero no te pilla muy lejos?

-Que no, de verdad.

-Podemos quedar el fin de semana sin problemas si te es más cómodo. –No, no, no se iba a escaquear.

-¿A qué hora puedes?

-Supongo que a las 4 y media ya me podré escapar…¿te parece bien?

-Perfecto- sonrió de oreja a oreja. Pues no había sido tan difícil.

-Emma…-la notó dubitativa- creo que es justo que sepas mi edad antes de que nos conozcamos y si sabiéndolo no quieres pues lo entendería…

¿La edad? ¿De verdad pensaba que a estas alturas le iba a importar?

-Regina, no hace falta, de verdad. Me da igual los años que tengas…- Aunque se moría de curiosidad.

-No quiero que mañana salgas espantada porque hayas pensado todo este tiempo que tengo 30 años.

-No he pensado eso en ningún momento- Recordó lo que te dijo Belle; "cuarenta y tantos"

-Muy bien- la escuchó suspirar- tengo 45 años.

Se quedó callada unos segundos. Vale, era mayor que su madre. Mary Margaret tenía 44. Una mujer de 45 años, tremendamente exitosa se sentía atraída por ella y ella en vez de salir corriendo la había convencido para quedar. Definitivamente su cordura se había ido volando.

-No pasa nada- De repente algo se le pasó por la mente. ¿Y si era tan misteriosa respecto a su aspecto no sólo por su edad? ¿Y si tenía algún problema físico o algo? ¿Sería ella capaz de reaccionar adecuadamente?

-¿Estás segura de que quieres que quedemos?- parecía nerviosa.

-Que sí, Regina, que sí. Pero ¿cómo te voy a reconocer?

-Sabrás que soy yo, créeme.

[…]

_"Sabrás que soy yo, créeme"_ llevaba pensando en esas palabras todo el día. De hecho, a cada paso que daba acercándose hacia el lugar de encuentro volvían a aparecer. Es que si la iba a reconocer seguramente sería por lo que ella había pensado, Regina tenía alguna discapacidad y de ahí tanto misterio para ocultar su aspecto.

Bueno, daba igual. Era Regina, así que ella iba a ser como siempre había sido, independientemente de cómo fuese exteriormente.

Antes de girar la esquina de la calle en la que estaba la cafetería se miró en un escaparate. Vale, tenía buen aspecto: vaqueros, jersey negro, botas y cazadora de cuero roja. El pelo lo llevaba con su rizo natural y el maquillaje tan suave como siempre. Para su suerte hacía un rato que había dejado de llover y no iba a llegar como una sopa.

Respiró hondo y se adentró en la calle. Fue mirando al suelo hasta que estuvo casi al lado del bar.

Parecía que no estaba. Se asomó un poco por la cristalera del local y nadie coincidía con su descripción. Bueno, ella había llegado 10 minutos antes. Si contaba que había llegado pronto a una cita nadie la creería.

Se apoyó en la pared y fijó sus ojos en la puerta de Mills & Co. Cuando menos se lo esperaba, por la puerta salió una mujer que sí que podría ser; estatura media, morena, delgada, cuarenta y tantos…Según se iba acercando intentó distinguir sus rasgos, de hecho, se metió en la entrada al portal contiguo al local. Quería hacerle un análisis antes de saludarla y, claro, se quería asegurar de que era Regina.

Se fijó en como la mujer sacaba el móvil y se lo ponía en la oreja. Miró su teléfono por si la estaba llamando a ella. No. Podría no ser ella, pero sí lo era le parecía una soberana estupidez que no le hubiese enseñado ninguna foto. ¡Era guapísima!

Llevaba unos pantalones de traje gris, los cuales parecían conjuntarse con una chaqueta, camisa blanca, zapatos negros de tacón y abrigo del mismo color. Pelo negro a media melena, impecablemente peinado, y maquillaje perfecto.

Salió de su escondite para ver si se detenía frente al lugar de quedada y , sí, estaba ahí parada, pero vio que seguía hablando por teléfono. Pegó el oído para asegurarse si era o no.

Cuando escuchó la voz no tuvo dudas; era Regina Mills. Regina Mills echándole la bronca por el móvil a alguno de sus empleados. Qué mala leche tenía.

Tras verla de colgar dio un paso para acercarse pero se detuvo al ver que Regina quedaba completamente salpicada de agua por un coche que había pasado a toda velocidad. Iba a reírse pero tras escucharla blasfemar un par de veces se quedó como estática. Esta Regina tan guapa, tan elegante y con tanto genio la estaba intimidando tremendamente.

Pero de repente la morena giró los ojos y se encontró con los suyos. No le quedó más remedio que reaccionar.

-Hola- se acercó a una, ahora, muy sonriente Regina.

-Emma…- una sonrisa abierta de dientes perfectos adornaba las palabras. No sabía que hacer. ¿Se tenían que abrazar? ¿Dar dos besos? ¿Darse la mano?

-¿Qué tal?- fue lo máximo que fue capaz de decir ante la mirada embelesada de la otra mujer. Sin esperarlo se vio rodeada por los brazos de la morena. Correspondió al gesto un poco cohibida.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- le preguntó una vez que se separaron. Parecía nerviosa a juzgar por la manera en que se pasaba constantemente la mano por el pelo.

-No sé, lo que tú quieras- se encogió de hombros. La mujer pareció pensar unos segundos, después sacó un cigarro del bolso y se lo encendió.

-¿Te importa?- señaló el tabaco después de darle una calada. Ella negó. ¿Qué le iba a decir? Estaba completamente cortada. – Si quieres tomamos algo aquí y…luego ya vemos.- Ella no era la única que estaba muerta de la vergüenza porque Regina la miraba intermitentemente mientras hablaba, como si no pudiese fijar la vista en ella durante mucho tiempo.

-Vale- sonrió. La morena se adelantó hacia la entrada y le abrió la puerta. Y cuando encontraron una mesa libre hasta le apartó la silla.- No hace falta…- se sonrojó. No estaba acostumbrada a que la tratasen así.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- le preguntó la mujer echando un vistazo por encima de la carta. Se quedaron mirándose unos segundos, se fijó en que Regina tenía los ojos increíblemente negros. Al verla sonreír tiernamente cambió la mirada.

-Un chocolate estará bien.

-¿No quieres nada de comer?- ¿Por qué leches la observaba como si ella fuese la octava maravilla del mundo? Si sólo era la normal y corriente Emma Swan.

-No- Muerta antes de pegar bocado delante de Regina ¿Y si se le caía algo de la boca? No, no pensaba quedar como una auténtica idiota.

-Creía que comías mucho.- comentó mientras apartaba el menú.

-Es que por lo del brazo hace tiempo que no voy al gimnasio y he engordado- Hizo un puchero que amplió, si es que eso era posible, la sonrisa de la mujer.

-Yo creo que estás genial. – apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano mientras hablaba.

-Claro, tú que vas a decirme si estás…- se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de lo que iba a decir- Lo siento- sintió que se ponía del mismo color de la chaqueta que colgaba en el respaldo de su silla.

-Puedes continuar- Vio el nerviosismo de Regina en todas y cada una de sus facciones.

-No, de verdad, no he pensado.

-No ibas a mentir- la miró con ternura. –Sólo que debes saber que por muy enamorada que esté de ti, no te diría que estás estupenda si en realidad no lo estuvieses.- Su sonrojo había aumentado en cantidades exponenciales.

¿Qué le contestaba a eso? Para su suerte el camarero vino a tomarles nota, lo que le hizo poder relajarse unos instantes. Los cuales aprovechó para fijarse mejor en Regina. Estaba genial para tener 45 años, sí, tenía algunas arruguitas en la frente y en los ojos, pero aún así se conservaba estupendamente. Tenía unos ojos penetrantes y unos labios increíblemente bonitos, los cuales eran coronados por una pequeña cicatriz, por la que algún día debería preguntar. Volvió a pensar que era una estupidez que hubiese estado ocultando su aspecto, ojala ella pudiese llegar a su edad estando tan bien.

Cambió los ojos cuando la morena despidió al camarero.

-¿Qué tal el brazo?- Suspiró interiormente, menos mal que Regina no quería seguir con el tema de antes.

-Tengo que hacer rehabilitación.

-¿Te duele?- sentir la mano de la morena sobre su extremidad lesionada le hizo dar un respingo.

-Lo siento- Regina se retiró y se puso a jugar con uno de los botones de su chaqueta.

-No, no…es que estoy nerviosa…- se disculpó con una sonrisita.

-Sí, yo también. Si contamos todo el tiempo que hemos hablado es una tontería que estemos así…

-Sí…- cuando llegó su chocolate casi se lo bebe de un trago para ver si esto conseguía apaciguarle los nervios.

-¿Dónde tienes que hacer la rehabilitación?- le preguntó Regina mientras removía su café.

-En una clínica que me pilla bastante lejos y como ahora no puedo conducir es un poco coñazo, la verdad.

-¿A qué hora?

-A la hora de comer.

-¿Empiezas mañana?

-Sí- es que la miraba fijamente, por favor que alguien le dijese a esa mujer que no podía fijarse en ella así, porque es que la estaba atacando. Cogió una servilleta y comenzó a hacerla pedacitos, para dejar salir por algún lado sus nervios.

-Pues mañana te recojo en la universidad y te llevo yo.- alzó los ojos sorprendida.

-No, Regina, de verdad, que no hace falta.- Por el semblante de la mujer supo que poco podría hacer para convencerla de que no era necesario que la llevase.

-Emma, quiero acompañarte, así que no hay más que hablar.

-Está bien- si es que por lo que la conocía no valía de nada discutir con ella.

Siguieron charlando sobre temas triviales. Y poco a poco Emma comenzó a sentirse más cómoda.

Cuando salieron del local ya había anochecido. Nada más salir Regina se encendió otro cigarro.

-Deberías dejarlo- Sabía que era pesada con el tema pero lo hacía por su bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé…¿quieres que vayamos a cenar?- Querer quería pero tenía que estudiar.

-No puedo- se miró los pies.

-Pues vamos al parking del edificio que tengo allí el coche y te llevo.

-No, no hace falta- dijo mirando a Regina a la vez que comenzaban a andar hacia el paso de cebra.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Puedo coger el autobús. No te molestes.- Al ver que no le contestaba supo que acabaría haciendo lo que la morena quisiese, iba a hablar de nuevo para intentar convencerla cuando sin saber cómo, una farola se puso en su camino y acabó estampándose de cara contra ella. ¡Mierda!

-¡Emma! ¿Estás bien?- Regina le rozaba la cara suavemente a la vez que la miraba con preocupación.

-Sí…sí- Esto debía ser el destino avisándola de que se estaba metiendo en una historia que podría írsele de las manos. Es que… estaba a unos escasos dos centímetros del rostro de una mujer a la que acababa de conocer físicamente, que le sacaba 24 años y que estaba enamorada de ella. ¿Quién se estaba complicando la vida? ¡Premio para Emma Swan!

Tras asegurarse de que no había sufrido daños, Regina se apartó de ella. La siguió en silencio hasta el edificio de Mills & Co. Allí la morena anduvo hasta el ascensor. Una vez subidas ambas pulsó el botón que debía llevar a aparcamiento.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta que estuvieron sentadas en el vehículo.

-¿Siempre le abres las puertas de los coches a las chicas?- preguntó divertida mientras se abrochaba el cinturón.

-No a todas- se fijó en su perfil serio.

-Regina, no tienes porqué tomarte tantas molestias.- Se sentía un poco abrumada debido a las atenciones que estaba recibiendo.

-Emma- la miró unos instantes apartando la vista del asfalto- deseo hacerlo, quiero que te guste estar conmigo y me apetece hacer cosas por ti.

-Ya me gusta estar contigo- Vio la sonrisa que apareció en sus rasgos. A lo mejor Regina llegaba a pensar que ella sentía cosas. No, la mujer la conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que ella podía llegar a decir eso sin necesidad de que llevase implícito connotaciones románticas.

-Además- comenzó a decir la empresaria- quiero conocer dónde vives, cómo es tu casa…ver cómo es tu mundo.

-Ya te he hablado de todo eso…

-Pero no es lo mismo.

-Está bien.- En parte le gustaría poderle enseñar a Regina su habitación, sus trastos…Le entristeció comprender que probablemente nunca podría hacerlo. Y lo peor es que Regina era plenamente consciente de que nunca podría adentrarse plenamente en su universo y eso a ella le dolía.

Cuando llegaron, la morena aparcó frente a su puerta y se volvió hacia ella.

-Bueno, ya hemos llegado- supo que estaba nerviosa al verla de nuevo pasarse la mano por el pelo. Ella la detuvo y le agarró la extremidad. Pasó un dedo por la alianza que Regina llevaba.

-¿Daniella?- alzó los ojos y se encontró con la ternura en los iris de su acompañante. La morena asintió.- ¿Te lo has pasado bien?

-Emma, contigo me siento tan feliz que creo que me divertiría en cualquier situación.- Se volvió a sentir especial, nadie le había dicho nunca esas cosas.- Eres maravillosa, Emma Swan.- Sonrió ampliamente al percatarse de que la estaba mirando con una dulzura infinita. Regina era mucho más fantástica en carne y hueso, si es que eso era posible.

Ya era hora de irse. Así que se echó en los brazos de la morena y le dejó un beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba: "Hasta mañana, reina"

* * *

Maldita Emma, ¿por qué era tan endiabladamente perfecta? No podía pensar otra cosa desde que la había dejado en su casa. De hecho, se había pasado todo el camino hasta la suya rememorando una y otra vez la cita mientras sonreía como una adolescente.

En su interior había deseado encontrarse con una niña falta de seso que le hiciese recapacitar sobre sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, se había dado de frente con la versión perfeccionada de la Emma telefónica. La joven era simpática, dulce, inteligente e increíblemente preciosa.

¡Por Dios! ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ella no estaba para andar como un cachorrito detrás de chicas guapas. Pero ahí estaba, perdida por una joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes azulados.

Si es que lo mejor que podría hacer era cortar porque todo aquello sólo podía hacer que ella acabase hecha polvo y Emma totalmente confundida. Estaba pensando que poner fin era lo más sensato cuando recibió un mensaje:

_"Me ha encantado conocerte, Regi. Y no te olvides que mañana a las 2 me tienes que recoger en tu carruaje. Un besito, mi reina"_

No, no había manera de frenar aquella historia. No había vuelta atrás…

* * *

**¿Quién quiere una Emma o una Regina para reyes?**


	9. Marzo Parte II

**Bueno, bueno...a juzgar por la cantidad de comentarios esta historia os gusta muuucho más que la otra.(Pobre de la otra)**

**Me gusta un montón como respondéis ante las actualizaciones y me río bastante con algunos de vuestros comentarios. **

**Todas queréis a Regina para reyes ¿eh? Pillinas...**

**Pues espero que este os guste y me contéis todo lo que pensais.**

**Gracias, de verdad.**

**MARZO**

**Parte 2. Déjame que te pida una cosa**

Se fue mirando intermitentemente en el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía. Quería estar perfecta. Aunque lo cierto es que lo estaba, porque esa mañana había esmerado especialmente a la hora de arreglarse. Se había puesto un traje negro que le sentaba como un guante, junto a una camisa de seda color azul eléctrico y sus inseparables tacones. Tanto empeño había puesto en estar guapa que hasta su secretaria le había dicho que estaba radiante.

Se estaba comportando como una adolescente, como una adolescente enamorada. En fin…ya había aceptado que no podía dar marcha atrás y que su relación con Emma seguiría para bien o para mal. Sabía que la que más posibilidades tenía de salir escaldada de todo aquello era ella misma, porque siendo realistas ¿iba a llegar a alguna parte con la rubia? No por un millón de razones. La primera era la edad, la cual conformaba una barrera casi infranqueable; la segunda, que Emma no sentía por ella nada más que amistad y admiración…además, jamás intentaría un contacto romántico con la chica porque se sentiría como una auténtica asalta cunas. Pero aún así, parecía idiota. Ahí iba de camino a recogerla a la universidad para llevarla a rehabilitación.

Aparcó frente a la que parecía la puerta de la facultad de medicina. Se retocó los labios que había pintado de color rojo cereza y se bajó del coche a esperar a Emma. Miró el reloj, si la rubia no se daba prisa no iban a llegar a la cita con el fisioterapeuta.

Se encendió un cigarrillo mientras se apoyaba en el capó del vehículo. Sacó el móvil para mirar los cientos de mensajes que debía de tener…Se había escapado de la oficina a mala hora lo que significaba que se iba a tener que pasar trabajando hasta tarde. Si es que era idiota, trabajar de madrugada por gastar tiempo acompañando a una cría que era su a saber qué al médico.

Cuando alzó los ojos de su teléfono vio como Emma salía por la puerta del edificio. Vaya, parecía que ella no era la única que se había arreglado. La rubia llevaba leggins, zapatillas, una americana y el pelo no presentaba su rizo habitual. Cuando la joven la miró en la distancia se sonrieron. Sintió mariposas en el estómago.

-Hola, Regi- le dijo en un tono jovial cuando la tuvo enfrente.

-¿Qué tal estás?- ya estaba otra vez con la duda de cómo debería saludarla. El día anterior fue ella la que la abrazó, pero era la primera vez que se veían y ahora no sabía si procedía de nuevo hacerlo. Se separó del coche y dio un par de pasos hacia la rubia. Menos mal que solía utilizar tacones porque Emma era más alta que ella y así quedaban igualadas. De repente, los brazos de la joven la rodearon. Le pasó las manos suavemente por la espalda y aspiró disimuladamente su perfume. Olía a colonia para bebés, sonrió porque era lo que le pegaba, aroma a juventud. Cuando se separaron Emma la miró sonriente.

-He tenido un montón de clases aburridas. ¿Has tenido problemas para escaparte del trabajo?

-Soy la jefa ¿recuerdas?- le abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiese al coche.

-Ah, sí, se me olvidaba que eres toda una reina.- sonrió mientras rodeaba el auto para tomar asiento. Hoy Emma parecía mucho menos cortada que el día anterior. La verdad es que lo prefería.

-¿Te duele?- le preguntó mientras arrancaba y ponía rumbo a la clínica de fisioterapia.

-No mucho, pero cuando hago ciertos movimientos sí que me molesta. Por cierto, me encanta tu coche que ayer no te lo dije. Siempre me ha gustado el mercedes slk, mi preferido es en plata pero en negro también queda muy bonito.- Punto para ella y su vehículo.

-Algún día me enseñarás tu escarabajo.

-¿Mi trasto amarillo? Sí, cuando pueda conducir de nuevo te daré una vuelta.- Si es que le parecía tan mona cuando ponía cara de cachorrillo emocionado.

-Ni loca me subo contigo.

-¿Por qué?

-Emma, te llevo a rehabilitación porque te has partido un brazo llevando una moto ¿crees que estoy tan tarada como para dejar que me pasees en tu tartana?- Lo decía medio en broma medio en serio. Aunque sabía que si Emma insistía acabaría siendo llevada todos los días por Storybrooke en aquel cacharro.

-Eres cruel, Regi. Soy médico, sabes que puedo cuidar de ti si te pasara algo.

-¿Te sorprende a estas alturas?- alzó una ceja mientras prestaba atención a la carretera. Contestó a lo primero porque decidió omitir el segundo comentario.

-No mucho- la risa de la joven era música para sus oídos- Huele a tabaco. ¿Fumas aquí dentro también?

-Suelo hacerlo. ¿Te molesta?

-Soy un pobre enfermita- Emma fingió una tos y después ambas comenzaron a reírse.

-No tienes cuento…

-Ya, en serio reina, deberías dejarlo.

-¿Te gusta el motecito eh?

-¿Reina?- asintió mientras se adentraba en el parking de la clínica- Es que lo pareces, te pega.- Sonrió, todo lo que salía por aquella boca le hacía sonreír.

Cuando estacionó el vehículo. Se bajaron y anduvieron hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mientras estoy dentro?- le preguntó Emma mientras cruzaban las puertas automáticas.

-Me tomaré algo en la cafetería y haré unas llamadas.

-¿No te vas a aburrir?- los ojos verde azulados la miraban con cierto pesar.

-No, estaré bien.- le puso una mano en el hombro- Venga, vamos. – Se dirigieron a la recepción y cuando supieron dónde tenía que ir Emma, se separaron. Media hora duraba la sesión.

No le apetecía en absoluto hacer las llamadas que debería hacer, así que preguntó por la tienda de regalos del lugar y fue hacia ella. Estuvo un rato observando la multitud de cachivaches que había para ver si encontraba alguno que pudiese gustarle a la rubia.

Al ver unos cup cakes con adornos que simulaban huesos, sabía que eso sería perfecto para Emma. Así que compró media docena de ellos y volvió para sentarse en la sala de espera del lugar.

Apenas 10 minutos después la rubia salió acompañada de un joven bastante apuesto. Llevaba pijama médico, era castaño, alto, con barba de tres días y Emma parecía sonrojarse ante su presencia. Entornó los ojos al notar como los celos comenzaban a recorrerla.

Se levantó de su asiento y dio unos pasos. Se colocó al lado de la joven.

-¿Qué tal todo?- le preguntó

-Bien, Graham dice que no voy a necesitar mucha recuperación- Supuso que el chico respondía al nombre de Graham.

-Sí, vas muy bien pero si tienes molestias este fin de semana no dudes en llamarme, que trabajo en la clínica de un amigo y te haría un hueco sin dudarlo- Genial, le estaba tirando los trastos a Emma en toda su cara.

-Estará bien…- Usó ese tono de voz que solía utilizar cuando estaba a punto de lanzársele a alguien al cuello.

-Aún así…- el joven la miró un poco cohibido ante su mirada de desprecio total y absoluto- Emma, me puedes llamar para cualquier cosa.

-Vale- notó el apuro de la rubia. La cogió del brazo dispuesta a marcharse y poner distancia entre la joven y el fisioterapeuta. Se volvió cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz del chico.

-Señora, procure que no haga esfuerzos porque me temo que ella me hará poco caso. – alzó una ceja ante el comentario.

-¿Crees que soy su madre?- Si fuese uno de sus empleados ya estaría en la calle desde hacía un buen rato sólo por insinuar eso.

-Sí… ¿sí?- Graham tartamudeó ante su pose intimidatoria.

-Idiota…- se dio la vuelta negando.

-¿Estás enfadada?- Emma seguía sus pasos firmes y rápidos medio corriendo.

-No.-Sólo quería provocarle al imbécil ese terribles sufrimientos con sus propias manos.

-Mentira- se colocó enfrente cortándole el paso. Se detuvo frente a los ojos verdes que la miraban apesadumbrados y suspiró.

-No estoy enfadada…- usó un tono cansino.

-Te ha molestado que Graham crea que eres mi madre.

-Es lógico que lo crea. ¿Te ha dado su teléfono?- Debería controlar los celos, porque Emma podría salir espantada. Pero claro, es que tampoco era tan tonta como para quedarse como una estúpida viendo como ésta ligoteaba estando ella presente.

-No le voy a llamar.

-No es eso Emma…lo lógico sería que le llamases porque es un chico que está bien y al que le gustas…- suspiró de nuevo y negó otra vez. Si es que esto era demasiado complicado.

-Regina,-la joven le alzó la barbilla para que le mirase- no voy a hacer nada que te haga daño.

-No, Emma, escúchame…- resultaba duro decirle lo que le iba a decir- tú debes hacer tu vida, sin cohibirte por mí. Sólo déjame que te pida una cosa,- la joven asintió- no me lo digas.

-¿El qué?- la rubia la miraba interrogante.

-Si quedas con algún chico, si sales con alguno…no quiero saberlo.

-Pero es que yo no estoy saliendo con nadie.

-Pero algún día lo harás, eres muy guapa y muy simpática. No puedo pedirte que no estés con nadie por mí.- sonrió tristemente. Probablemente el día que Emma se enamorase de alguien ella ya no tendría cabida en su vida, además, ella tampoco querría permanecer en ella.

-Olvidemos eso por ahora- la rubia frunció el ceño. -¿Qué traes ahí?- preguntó fijándose en la bolsa que colgaba de su mano.

-Te he comprado algo.- Le salió una sonrisa estúpida.

-¿El qué?- le dio la caja que había dentro. Cuando Emma la abrió la miró sonriendo ampliamente- Eres genial.- Ella se encogió de hombros.-¿Quieres que vayamos a algún parque a tomarnos esto? Hace muy buen día…¿O tienes algo que hacer?

Claro que tenía que hacer mil cosas en el trabajo, pero bueno…le era imposible decirle que no a esa cría.

-Vamos- caminaron hacia el coche y pusieron dirección hacia un parque que daba al mar, en el cual había como un merendero.

[….]

-Están buenísimos- dijo Emma devorando su segundo cup cake. Después pegó un gran trago de su chocolate, habían parado en una cafetería para comprar un par de bebidas.- ¿No quieres?- le preguntó.

-Es que luego engordo.- Era cierto, conseguía mantener la línea porque no comía mucho.

-Yo no estoy como una bola porque voy al gimnasio. ¿Tú no vas?- pegó otro mordisco al pastel.

-Emma- alzó una ceja hacia la joven- ¿me imaginas con zapatillas y chándal?- la joven respondió mirando por debajo de la mesa sus enormes tacones.

-Estoy segura de que puedes echar carreras sobre esos zancos.

-Puedo.

-¿No te cansas de llevarlos? Es más, ¿alguna vez vas en vaqueros?

-En casa no voy como suelo salir a la calle. De hecho, lo creas o no, soy un auténtico desastre.

-Sí, ya…seguro que eres la perfecta ama de casa.

-Pues si no llega a ser por la asistenta que va a limpiar 4 días por semana, probablemente tendría acumulación de polvo.

-Ains, Regi, Regi…¿no ves como eres toda una reina?- Le gustaba la confianza que Emma tenía al tratarla. La joven cogió otro pastel y ella se rió al ver como se manchaba de crema.-¿Qué?- preguntó Emma.

-Te has puesto perdida la cara.- la chica cogió una servilleta y se intentó limpiar pero se había dejado restos en un lado del rostro..

-¿Ya?- ella negó-¿Ahora?- volvió a negar- Ay, Regi…límpiame tú- Emma se levantó y se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa para acercarse y que ella llegase a quitarle los restos de pastel. La puso nerviosa ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo conseguía quedarse hecha un flan ante la proximidad de la joven? Hizo acopio de serenidad y le pasó el pulgar por la mejilla, ligeramente, sólo tocándola lo suficiente para eliminar el dulce. – A ver,- le dijo Emma agarrándole la mano, después le mordió el dedo que contenía la crema. Se quedó paralizada ¿qué demonios estaba haciendo?- no hay que desaprovechar la comida- dijo cándidamente para después volver a su sitio como si tal cosa. Vale, por unos momentos Emma no le pareció tan inocente y es que la joven era totalmente consciente del poder que ejercía sobre ella…- ¿Quieres que quedemos mañana?- le preguntó como si para ella hubiese sido lo más normal del mundo lo que había hecho.

-Es sábado, ¿no sales con tus amigas?- Preguntó por cortesía porque, en realidad, estaba exultante ante la idea de pasar el día con ella.

-He quedado hoy. Vamos a Towney.- Odiaba cuando Emma iba a aquel lugar y lo dejó ver en su gesto- Es por Belle…- se justificó la joven.

-¿Qué le pasa ahora a la señorita French?

-Pues que está hecha un lío, así que dice que hoy sí o sí se lía con una chica.

-¿Y cree que dándose un par de besos con una desconocida va a aclararse acerca de su sexualidad?- Dio un trago a su café y luego acomodó la cabeza sobre la mano.

-No tengo ni idea…pero bueno. Entonces ¿quedamos mañana?- sonrió ante la emoción que se reflejaba en las bellas facciones de su acompañante.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Podríamos ir al cine. Si tú quieres claro…

-Estoy a tu disposición, Emma. Si quieres ir al cine, iremos.- Y era así, estaba tan idiotizada que haría todo lo que quisiera la chica.

-Lo que yo quiera ¿no?- Sólo pudo asentir ante la mirada perversa que apareció en los ojos claros. ¿Qué tendría en mente aquella diablilla?- Muy bien , mi reina.

* * *

Se miró en el reflejo del cristal de la parada de autobús mientras lo esperaba. Quizás se había vestido demasiado agresiva para lo que ella solía ser; pantalón de cuero y chaqueta a conjunto, botas de tacón y top de seda rojo. Eso le pegaría más a Emma, fue lo que pensó ante su imagen. Pero bueno, ya lo había decidido, esa noche se liaría con una chica y si para ello tenía que ir en plan catwoman, pues iba.

Ya tenía 21 años y estaba lista para probar de una vez por todas.

Siempre había tenido dudas, pero cuando Gold apareció creyó que ya había encontrado todo lo que quería en esta vida. El problema era que las cosas no habían salido como ella habría deseado. Aún así, su parte inquieta permaneció dormida hasta la llegada de Ruby.

Sería muy fácil tener un rollo con la camarera, pero no quería utilizarla para ver que pasaba. Se veían, hablaban y bueno…sabía que estaba loca por ella, pero en cierta manera la consideraba su amiga y no le parecía bien usarla para ciertos menesteres. De hecho, nadie lo sabía, pero Ruby era como el mayor apoyo que tenía en esos momentos.

Y es que se sentía sola, terriblemente sola. Su padre vivía en otro país, su madre siempre estaba de viaje y ella pasaba más tiempo en soledad que en compañía. Sí, tenía a sus amigas pero, secretamente, se apoyaba en Ruby porque la sacaba de la monotonía. Y, a pesar de la relación tan estrecha que tenían últimamente, no quería darle esperanzas besándola o haciendo algo peor, porque sabía perfectamente que al día siguiente seguiría enamorada de William Gold. Además, que ni de coña, que Ruby era de su barrio y si hacía algo, tarde o temprano, todos los que la rodeaban se acabarían enterando y a ella le podía dar un infarto.

Cuando llegó a la discoteca en la que habían quedado, Mulán estaba esperándola.

-Hoy has venido a tope ¿eh?- le preguntó la morena mirándola de arriba abajo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó aún sabiendo perfectamente porque se lo decía y es que su look habitual distaba mucho de este.

-Estás buenísima, Belle.- se sonrojó ligeramente.

-¿Ha llegado ya Emma?- paseó la vista por las chicas que había en la entrada del local.

-No, pero siempre llega tarde.- Era cierto, la puntualidad de la rubia brillaba por su ausencia.

-¿Pasamos?- le preguntó la asiática ofreciéndole el brazo. Ella asintió.

Para ser viernes el lugar estaba muy lleno. Lo primero que hicieron fue pedir unas copas, bueno Mulán las pidió mientras ella observaba a las chicas por si veía a alguna interesante. Al pasear su mirada por la zona de la entrada vio como Emma pasaba por la puerta.

Flipó al ver que no había hecho otra cosa que poner un pie en la discoteca y que la rubia ya estaba siendo rodeada por dos tías. Joder con Emma, ella se había pasado tres horas arreglándose y no ligaba ni la mitad de la mitad. Decidió ir a rescatarla.

-¿Os gusta?- preguntó una vez que estuvo al lado de su amiga y la agarró por la cintura. Las jóvenes que miraban a Emma embelesadas asintieron.-Pues es mía, así que ya vais.- después tiró de su rescatada para ir hacia donde estaba Mulán.

-Gracias.- le sonrió la rubia.

-No sé como leches lo haces.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó sorprendida la otra joven.

-Volverlas locas.

-Encanto natural, supongo- Le dio un codazo, es que cuando quería Emma Swan era engreída a más no poder.

-Te he estado llamando toda la tarde.

-Estaba ocupada.- últimamente estaba muy rara, siempre parecía estar con otra cosa en la cabeza, pero no debía de ser nada importante si no se lo había contado, porque ellas se solían contar todo.

Mulán se acercó hacia ellas, cuando tuvieron sus bebidas en la mano las tres se pusieron a observar cual podría ser su víctima.

-¿Te gusta esa?- preguntó Emma señalando a una pelirroja de pelo corto.

-Demasiado macarra.- contestó.

-Ya sabes que yo haría el esfuerzo- comentó Mulán mirándola con ojos golosos. Sonrió con educación por no decirle "no" de manera borde. Que sí, que era una chica guapa pero es que eran amigas y sus amigas no la atraían en absoluto.

-Mulán, tú lo que tienes que hacer es buscarte a otra porque, tía, es que no te comes ni un colín. - ¡Hala! Emma y su delicadeza.

-Yo ligo cuando quiero.

-Pero si eres más parada que una zanahoria.- Genial, ahora se ponían a discutir por una tontería.

-Vale chicas. ¡stop! – se puso en medio de las dos- Vamos a bailar. – Abrió paso hasta la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron se fijó en como una chica no le quitaba los ojos de encima.- Ems…Ems…-le tiró del brazo- esa no deja de mirarme. La rubia se volvió para ver a quién se refería.

-Es mona ¿quieres que te la presente?- se ofreció.

-No tía, que vergüenza. – Se moría sólo de pensar en ligotear con aquella joven que la sonreía desde una esquina.

-Joe, un par de copas más y te lanzas a por ella.

-¿Y si me dice que no?

-A ver, criatura, mira a tu alrededor, aquí dentro eres un caramelito. Nadie te va a decir que no.

-Está bien.

Estuvieron haciendo el imbécil un rato mientras bailaban. Tuvo que espantarle unas cuantas pretendientas más a Emma, que no sabía porqué pero parecía un poco distante.

-¿Te ocurre algo?- le preguntó.

-No…- la rubia pareció quedarse pensando unos segundos- Oye ya sé que hemos hablado de esto muchas veces pero ¿cómo empezaste a tener dudas de si eras gay o no?- ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? Emma se sabía la respuesta de memoria.

-Ya sabes que de siempre he tenido "inquietudes"- hizo comillas aéreas- ¿Es que tú a la vejez también las tienes?- Emma se rió ante su pregunta, pero después volvió a quedarse seria.

-No, no las tengo. Hale venga,- la empujó hacia la chica que antes la había mirado- vete a ligar.

Cuando se vio frente a la que podría ser su ligue se quedó en silencio.

-¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?- le preguntó la joven que tenía un aspecto bastante punky. Viéndola más de cerca se fijó en que tenía un piercing en la nariz y unos bonitos ojos color miel. Era guapa.

-Ho…hola.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Vale, si contestaba estaba oficialmente ligando con una mujer.

-Belle…-sonrió tímidamente.

-¿La rubia es tu novia?- No podía ser, otra que estaba interesada en Emma. Negó.-Bien, porque sería una pena que estuvieses ocupada.- Y de repente, con esa afirmación, todo cambió. Venció su timidez y cuando se quiso dar cuenta tenía a la chica, de la cual no sabía su nombre, estampada contra la pared más cercana. –Pensaba que eras más tímida- le dijo la otra joven con las manos puestas en su cintura.

-Pues estabas equivocada.- No vaciló a la hora de dar el beso más feroz de toda su vida. Al sentir otra lengua junto a la suya, pensó en que no era nada diferente besar a una chica que a un chico. Estaba bien.

* * *

Cuando volvió del baño se encontró a Belle entretenida besando ávidamente a la chica que la había mirado y a Mulán restregándose con una contra una columna. Cómo estaba la peña…En fin, al menos habían ligado. Sacó el móvil.

_Emma S: Hola, reina. ¿Estás despierta?_

_ R Mills: Sí, estaba terminando una cosa del trabajo…_

_Emma S: Siento que tengas que estar hasta tan tarde trabajando por mi culpa._

_ R Mills: No te preocupes ¿Ya estás en casa?_

_Emma S: No, sigo en Towney._

_ R Mills: ¿No te lo estás pasando bien?_

_Emma S: Es que me han abandonado, las dos han ligado y yo me aburro…_

_ R Mills: Muy bien._

_Emma S: ¿Te pasa algo?_

_ R Mills: No me gusta Towney._

_Emma S: Lo sé._

Sabía que Regina estaba molesta así que decidió alegrarla mandándole una foto de ella cuando era pequeña. Seguro que le haría gracia.

_Emma S: ¡Toma!_

_ R Mills: Estás monísima, parecías un ángel._

_Emma S: Soy un ángel, ya lo sabes._

_ R Mills: No te creas ¿eh?_

De repente, se vio interrumpida por Belle.

-Tía, tía…- decía la castaña con cara de pánico- Vámonos que ésta quiere que le dé el teléfono.

-¿Por qué no se lo das?- No entendía porqué tanto alboroto.

-Porque una cosa es que nos demos cuatro besos y otra distinta que se vuelva a repetir. – ¿Quién entendía a esta chica? Hace unos segundos le estaba comiendo la boca a una y ahora estaba acojonada por repetirlo. Belle y sus cosas.- ¿Y Mulán?- le preguntó mirando alrededor.

-¿Ves a esas dos que están restregándose como locas?- la otra joven asintió- Pues una de ellas es Mulán.

-Joder…bueno, ahora le mando un mensaje como que nos vamos.

-Está bien.- mientras seguía a Belle hacia la salida, volvió a teclear en su teléfono como pudo.

_Emma S: Ya ha vuelto Belle, ahora está espantada. Mañana te llamo y quedamos._

_ R Mills: Buenas noches, Emma._

_Emma S: Un besito, Regi._

* * *

**¿Seguís detestando a Belle?**

**¿Opiniones?**


	10. Marzo Parte III

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, intento subir fic lo más rápido que puedo, de verdad. (El otro lo tengo un poco abandonado, pero actualizaré pronto) Y si hablamos de obsesionadas con la historia os digo que por aquí tengo una que dice que me va a encadenar al ordenador para que no pare de escribir ;)**

**Ains, mi pobre Belle...os digo que es un personaje que va a tener su papel en el tema SwanQueen y como no quería dejarla sin más vida que eso, pues le doy su propio tema. Espero redimirla en algún momento...**

**Este capi creo que os va a gustar. **

**MARZO**

**Parte 3. Me haces feliz**

-Entonces ¿no te ha servido de nada?-preguntó a la vez que subrayaba apuntes.

-No, vale, estuvo bien pero es que nada. No me he aclarado en absoluto.

-Pero, ¿te gustó o no te gustó?- Había intentando hablar con Belle la noche anterior, pero como no se explicaba lo que le había provocado la experiencia, habían decidido que lo mejor era que lo pensara y analizar el tema tranquilamente al día siguiente.

-Pues los besos no me disgustan así que si hablamos de eso, me gustó.

-Pero sigues pensando que Gold es la mejor opción de tu vida ¿no?

-Exacto.

-Bueno…pues nada, a seguir como antes. Me ha escrito Ariel y me ha dicho que habéis quedado a cenar.

-Sí, supongo que haremos eso y poco más. Hace un día horrible.- se acercó a la ventana y comprobó que así era. Estaba lloviendo torrencialmente.-¿Vas a venir?

-No…tengo que estudiar- Mentira, había quedado con Regina.

-Te dejo que he quedado con Will para hacer unas cosas. Por cierto, vas a decir que soy tonta pero ¿sabes cómo me sentí ayer durante unos segundos?

-Sorpréndeme.

-Creí que le estaba siendo infiel.

-Belle, tía, es que es para matarte.- Joder, el puñetero Gold, es que le estaba cogiendo asco y todo.

-Lo sé. Hasta luego, Emms.

Dejó el móvil sobre la mesa y se asomó de nuevo a la ventana. Hacía un día asqueroso…había pensado en dar un paseo con Regina, pero lo mejor sería mantener su plan inicial e ir al cine.

Cogió de nuevo el teléfono y marcó.

-Regi…- dijo cuando escuchó la voz de la otra mujer.

-Dime.

-Había hecho otros planes pero está lloviendo así que lo mejor será que vayamos al cine, aunque he estado mirando la cartelera y es que no me convence ninguna película.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Pensó unos segundos y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Me he bajado algunas que todavía no he visto…- A ver si la morena pillaba por donde quería ir.

-¿Quieres que te recoja y vengamos aquí a ver alguna?- Bingo para la reina.

-¿No te importa?- Es que tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer la mansión blanca de Regina.

-Claro que no.

-¿A las 6?

-Sí, estate lista para esa hora. Te dejo Emma, que estoy un poco liada.

-Vale, un besito.- Colgó con una gran sonrisa pintada en la cara. Pues bueno, iba a desentrañar un poco más el misterio que era Regina Mills. Habían hablado cientos de horas, pero seguía sintiendo curiosidad por ella y su vida.

* * *

Cuando dejó el teléfono sobre la cómoda miró el reloj. Eran las 3, tenía dos horas para adecentar un poco la casa, ir a comprar algo y arreglarse.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado la proposición de Emma? Pues porque estaba idiotizada, por eso.

Tenía mil trastos por medio y es que la asistenta hoy había una hora creyó que había dejado el lugar bastante bien, después corrió y se puso los primeros pantalones y el primer jersey que encontró, y corrió hacia la tienda. Si tuviese algo más que un yogur caducado en la nevera probablemente no le haría falta.

Una vez en el supermercado, no tenía ni idea sobre qué comprar. Así que fue cogiendo un poco de todo…Por favor, que no se encontrara a nadie conocido porque llevaba un aspecto bastante distante al habitual. Ni siquiera se había maquillado.

Cuando vio el carro de la compra lleno hasta los topes, decidió que ya era suficiente, seguro que entre esas cosas Emma podría encontrar algo que le gustase.

La cajera de la tienda miró sorprendida todos los productos que llevaba.

-Sus hijos se van a poner contentos por la cantidad de chucherías que les lleva- ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo esa mujer?

-¿Le pagan por hacer suposiciones?- entrecerró los ojos mirando a la empleada con auténtico desprecio.

-No…- dijo la cajera un poco temerosa.

-Pues limítese a hacer su trabajo, el cual no creo que sea demasiado complicado. – Estúpidos había en todos lados.

Tras colocar la compra, corrió hacia la ducha. Antes de salir por la puerta se echó un vistazo en el espejo de la entrada; el vestido granate y la americana negra le quedaban estupendamente. Además, había conseguido camuflar bastante bien la odiosa cicatriz de su labio, llevaba tres días intentándola tapar y hoy era el que mejor resultado había conseguido.

* * *

Esperó en el portal hasta que vio aparecer el mercedes negro, se apresuró hacia el vehículo porque seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. En el trayecto de 3 metros había pisado una gran cantidad de charcos, por suerte se había calzado sus botas de agua. La verdad es que hoy se había arreglado más, había dejado sus habituales vaqueros y su chaqueta de cuero, y se había puesto una camisa blanca sin mangas, unos leggins satinados y una americana azul. Y también llevaba un enorme bolso cargado hasta los topes de cosas para que no se aburriesen.

-Hola, Regi- dijo tomando asiento en el coche.

-Hola- Regina le sonrió ampliamente.-¿Qué llevas ahí?- preguntó fijándose en el tupper que llevaba en las manos.

-Te he hecho galletas. Receta de mi madre- se mostró orgullosa ante sus dulces porque le habían salido muy buenos. Ya se había comido dos.

-¿Qué películas traes?- Miró el perfil de la morena que parecía muy concentrada en la conducción a pesar de haberle preguntado.

-Traigo varias y la consola con juegos.

-¿En serio?

-Es que si nos cansamos de la sesión de cine podemos jugar un rato.

-¿Me ves jugando?- alzó una ceja.

-Quiero verte bailando, por eso he traído uno para ello. – le salió una risita maliciosa.

-Te aviso, querida Emma, que tengo amplios conocimientos en bailes de salón.

-Yo soy la reina de la pista.- Mentira, era un pato pero era lo suficientemente competitiva para estar dispuesta a derrotar a Regina. La morena podría ser buena bailarina pero ella era insistente. No se rendiría a pesar de tener dos pies izquierdos.

[…]

-Esta es mi calle- comentó la mujer mientras se adentraban en una avenida llena de casas enormes.

-Esto es de alto standing.- dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por las mansiones.

-Tú vives en buena zona.- Paró el coche frente una gigantesca casa blanca.

-¿Esta es la tuya?- preguntó mirando por la ventanilla.

-Sí.- Cogió las cosas que había traído y salió del coche. Había escampado.

Siguió a Regina que rebuscaba las llaves entre la multitud de trastos que debía contener su bolso. Se fijó en que llevaba vestido, los días anteriores vestía traje. Le quedaba bien la prenda, además ese color le favorecía un montón.

-Pues, bienvenida a mi hogar- la mujer le abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar primero.

-Esto es como un castillo- comentó fijándose en los altos techos.

-Te dije que era grande. – Siguió a la mujer por las estancias, ésta le hizo un tour por las diferentes habitaciones, después de dejar el bolso y el recipiente de plástico en la mesa del salón.

-Tienes una casa muy bonita, Regi- dijo acomodándose en el sofá mientras la mujer encendía la chimenea. Parecía que había puesto mil ambientadores porque el olor del tabaco se mezclaba con el aroma a brisa oceánica.

-Tengo puesta la calefacción, pero me gusta el fuego.

-Por mí bien- Bueno, en realidad, hacía calor pero no se lo iba a decir, estaba un poco cortada al estar dentro del territorio de Regina. Parecía que los nervios del primer día habían vuelto, porque una cosa era quedar con ella en una cafetería y otra muy distinta meterse en su casa como si tal cosa. Algo le estaba pasando, porque nada de esto era normal.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó sonriendo.

-Vale…

-Pues sígueme- le hizo caso y una vez en la cocina, la mujer le abrió los armarios y la nevera para que eligiese . Joder con Regina, pues para no comer casi tenía todo lleno de chucherías. Vamos, que ese lugar era como el paraíso.- Coge lo que quieras- Debió ver su maravillada cara ante semejantes manjares. Sonrió tímidamente y cogió un batido de chocolate y una bolsa de palomitas. Ella se sirvió una copa de vino y volvieron a la salita.

-¿Pongo la peli?- Al tener el permiso de la mujer, metió el dvd en el reproductor y se sentó al otro lado del sofá que ocupaba ésta. Después recogió su comida de la mesa y se dispuso a degustarla. – Es de miedo- dijo una vez que empezaron los créditos.

-Ya te he dicho que me da igual ver una que otra.- Se fijó en que no había ni un cenicero por la habitación.

-¿Te has quitado de fumar?- preguntó tragando palomitas.

-No, ¿por qué?

-Ah, no sé. Es que no te has traído ni el tabaco ni nada.

-Sé que te molesta así que saldré a fumar al jardín- Pero si volvía a llover, no tenía que hacerlo por ella. Era su casa y podía hacer lo que quisiera.

-Es tu casa, no tienes que cortarte de hacer las cosas por mí.

-Pero no quiero molestarte en ningún sentido. –iba a replicar pero el cambio de postura de Regina, que cruzó las piernas y se apoyó en el respaldo del asiento, le hizo ver que no tenía sentido discutir. Cuando quería, la morena era una cabezota de cuidado.

-¿Puedo poner los pies en el sofá?- puso su cara más angelical para que no le dijese que no.

-Claro. – se descalzó y se acomodó mejor, dejando caer las piernas por el lado contrario al que estaba Regina, lo que hizo que se tuviese que sentar casi pegada a la mujer.

Hacía un rato que se le habían acabado las chucherías, pero estaba tan acojonada por la película que ni de coña pensaba levantarse a por más. Había gritado varias veces, en cambio Regina parecía no inmutarse. Aunque claro, cómo se iba a enterar si estaba más pendiente de sus gestos que de la tele.

-Regi- miró a la mujer que parecía un búho observando sus reacciones- ¿puedo ir a por algo más de comer?

-Claro, ve a la cocina y sírvete.

-Es que…-se sonrojó ligeramente- me da un poquito de miedo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- asintió como si fuese una pequeña cría asustada. Regina se levantó y tiró de ella para que la siguiese.

Después de escrutar de nuevo el paraíso que eran los armarios de la morena, eligió una bolsa de gominolas y un tarro de helado de fresa. Cuando se acomodó de nuevo en el sofá hizo una de sus guarrerías favoritas; echó todas las chucherías sobre el helado, mezcló y degustó. Se fijó en que Regina la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Todo junto, menos trabajo- se encogió de hombros y volvió a su tarea de devorar aquello. Tenía un calor horrible, así que se quitó la chaqueta.

-¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- se giró hacia Regina que miraba sus brazos fijamente.

-¿Qué?- preguntó a la vez que se metía una enorme cucharada de mezcla en la boca.

-¿Cómo puedes tener esos músculos comiendo como comes?- Se miró los bíceps, sí, los tenía marcados.

-Pues de levantar 50 kilos, vamos a mujercitas como tú- Sonrió al ver como Regina se sonrojaba.

- Yo me apunté hace unos años a Pilates y no conseguí ni la mitad de la mitad…- Su ego se sentía completamente henchido al ver que la mujer apreciaba su duro entrenamiento deportivo.

-Cosi, Pilates no cuenta como deporte.

-¿Cosi?- recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho al ver la ceja alzada de Regina. Lo había dicho sin pensar, pero sí, cosi le gustaba como nuevo apodo, así que asintió- ¿Ahora soy "reina cosi"?

-No, ahora eres "cosi" a secas, que reina es muy largo.- Además, que más que una reina déspota parecía un auténtico peluchito, así que le parecía más adecuado.

-Madre mía- sonrío al ver como la morena se reía.

Permanecieron en silencio hasta el final de la película. Bueno, Regina permaneció en silencio, porque ella gritó unas cuantas veces más.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- preguntó estirándose- Aunque bueno, - miró con una sonrisa perversa a la mujer que permanecía acomodada en el sofá- me has mirado más a mí que a otra cosa.

-Me gusta mirarte- le dijo mientras se colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja, como si estuviese diciendo algo normal.

-Ya me he dado cuenta- murmuró, después cogió los envoltorios de lo que había comido y fue a la cocina a tirarlos.

-¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- le preguntó Regina que había ido tras ella. Dudó unos segundos porque no sabía si era buena idea…Demasiado tiempo juntas quizás. Es que se lo pasaba tan bien con ella y se sentía tan cómoda y tan a gusto que puede que pasando tanto tiempo con la mujer sólo consiguiese hacerle daño. –Si no quieres no te sientas obligada- dijo ésta ante su silencio.

-No es eso…

-Entonces ¿qué es?- la morena se colocó enfrente suyo.

-No sé si me estoy comportando adecuadamente- lo dijo mirando al suelo, porque no sabía cómo explicárselo.

-No te entiendo…- alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada entrecerrada de la mujer.

-Yo estoy muy bien contigo, me gusta que pasemos tiempo juntas…

-Pero…

-No quiero hacerte daño.- Vio dolor durante unos segundos en los iris negros, después pasaron a expresar una inmensa ternura.

-Me haces feliz, Emma , y hacía demasiado tiempo que nadie lo conseguía.- ¿Cómo se supone que debía reaccionar ante semejante afirmación?- Soy consciente de lo que somos y de lo que podemos llegar a ser, así que no te preocupes por mí que los años me han enseñado a cuidarme solita. Lo que no quiero es que te sientas obligada a hacer cosas que no desees sólo por mí.

-Quiero quedarme. – Estaba roja, notaba como le ardían las mejillas.

-¿Segura?- Asintió.- Pues después de cenar te llevo a casa.

-Pero está lloviendo un montón- se acercó a la ventana. Parecía el diluvio universal.

-¿Y qué pasa por eso?

-Que si me invitas puedo quedarme a dormir.- la sorpresa se reflejó en el rostro de Regina durante unos segundos, después sonrió.

-¿No tendrás problemas en casa?

-No, les diré que me quedo donde Belle.

-Va…vale, pues llama a tus padres mientras salgo a fumar.

Asintió y fue a coger el móvil que tenía en el bolso. Tenía 5 llamadas perdidas de Belle, seguro que era por alguna estupidez. Marcó el número de su madre.

* * *

-¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?- Apenas si podía articular palabra, mucho menos explicar qué era lo que había pasado.

Esa tarde creía que le habían arrancado en corazón y se lo habían dado de comer a las palomas. Jamás creyó que Gold sería tan rastrero como para burlarse de ella de aquella manera; haciéndose el machote frente a sus amigos. Él no sabía que ella había escuchado sus comentarios pero lo había hecho y con ellos su alma se había ido fragmentando en pequeños pedacitos.

Había llamado a Emma para contarle lo que había ocurrido pero ésta no había respondido, así que mientras lloraba desconsoladamente por la calle, bajo una lluvia espantosa, se había cruzado con Ruby que básicamente la había obligado a subir a su coche.

Y así estaban desde hacía media hora, ella llorando y la camarera mirándola con cara de preocupación.

-Es por Gold, ¿verdad?- asintió- Te juro que estoy por ir y partirle la cara a ese imbécil.

-Déjalo…- dijo mientras intentaba serenarse.

-Belle, deberías pasar de él…Sólo te da quebraderos de cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero no es tan fácil.- se secó las lágrimas con la manga empapada del abrigo.

-Eres una chica estupenda, no te merece…- dijo Ruby mirando la lluvia que golpeaba el parabrisas. Estaban aparcadas al lado de un parque.

-Tú que me vas a decir.

-No soy la más indicada, lo sé- la morena la miró con una sonrisa triste.

-¿Por qué te gusto, Ruby?- preguntó tras unos segundos pensando si hacerlo. La otra joven la miró y sonrió.

-Porque nadie me había tratado como tú…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todas las chicas que me han gustado me han dado la espalda en cuanto se lo he dicho, en cambio tú, has intentado ser mi amiga y tratarme como a otra más.

-Me enrollé con Gastón delante de tus narices.- Se sentía un poco mal por aquello.

-No me lo recuerdes…-la chica volvió a mirar hacia el frente.

-Lo siento…

-Ya te disculpaste en su momento.- Sí, todavía recordaba cómo Ruby un día la pilló por banda y la regañó. Se sintió como una niña siendo sermoneada por el director del colegio.- No estés triste- la camarera le cogió la mano al oírla suspirar. El contacto la pilló por sorpresa…tanto que sintió como si una corriente eléctrica recorriese todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Nunca le había pasado. Así que no pudo evitarlo y comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

-Llévame a casa- dijo entre lágrimas silenciosas, mientras se soltaba.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Ruby, por favor, llévame a casa.

-Está bien.

Permanecieron en silencio todo el camino y cuando la chica paró frente a su portal, bajó del coche y corrió. Una vez en su casa se tumbó sobre la cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada.

No podía ser, no podía ser…no….ni de coña podría…Si Ruby no la atraía en absoluto ¿cómo era eso de mil sensaciones revoloteando por todo su cuerpo ante un inocente contacto?

* * *

-¿No tienes frío?- se frotó los brazos con las manos mientras salía al porche trasero en el que Regina estaba fumando.

-Vamos para dentro- la empujó ligeramente para que volviese a entrar- ¿Has hablado con tu madre?

-Sí, me ha dicho que prefiere que me quede en casa de Belle a que vuelva con esta lluvia- sonrió al pensar en qué inocente era Mary Margaret.

-No me gusta que mientas a tus padres…- De repente la morena le pareció demasiado seria.

-Lo sé…pero es que es…- No sabía muy bien cómo decirle que la cosa era muy complicada para contárselo a nadie. ¿Quién podría entender que tenía una "amistad" con una mujer más mayor que estaba enamorada de ella?

-Ya, pero no me gusta.- tras unos segundos, suavizó el gesto- ¿Quieres cenar algo?

-Bueno…no me importaría tomar algo salado.

-No sé dónde lo metes.- se sonrieron, después en la cocina miraron la cantidad de cosas que había para hacer algo de cenar.-¿Qué te apetece?

-He visto alitas de pollo…- Lo dijo un poco cortada, pero es que ahora se le había antojado eso.

-Vale, pues las hacemos en un momento.- Regina se puso manos a la obra mientras ella se sentó en un taburete de la isla.

-¿Sueles cocinar?- le preguntó al verla bastante suelta entre fogones.

-Lo hacía, pero es que yo no como mucho y me da pereza hacerlo para mí sola. Así que almuerzo en el trabajo y cuando vuelvo tomo algo ligero.

-Pues ahora no cenes mucho que tienes que dejar hueco para mis galletas.- puso su cara más angelical.

-Tranquila, que pienso probarlas.

Se sentaron en el salón para degustar el pollo. Regina sacó una botella de vino que por la pinta debía valer una pasta y sirvió una copa para cada una.

-Si quieres otra cosa…- dijo al ver su gesto extraño mirando el líquido.

-No, no…- probó el contenido de su copa y le pareció que estaba delicioso.- Está muy bueno.

-Por muchas tardes más como esta- brindaron.-¿Qué tal llevas los estudios?

-Los llevo, es que el tema del brazo me ha retrasado bastante en las prácticas, aún así creo que sacaré bien el curso. Lo único que hay un par de asignaturas que me tienen asqueada…el viernes tengo un examen de una.

-¿De qué?- le preguntó Regina mientras tragaba.

-Anatomía patológica.

-¿Y eso de qué va?

-Sobre las alteraciones que puede producir una enfermedad a todos los niveles, se suelen estudiar células, tejidos…

-Ahm…- la morena sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa?- no creía que eso mereciese tal gesto.

-No sé…siempre he admirado a los médicos, lo constantes que tienen que ser a la hora de estudiar para llegar a poder curar a los demás. Me parece algo altruista en muchos sentidos.

-Bueno…no significa que seamos santos, hay quien lo hace por simple gusto no por el hecho de salvar vidas- se encogió de hombros.

-Aún así…es algo que admiro, aunque yo nunca hubiese podido estudiar eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Me parece complicadísimo llegar a ser un gran médico, a parte, hay que ser muy fuerte a nivel mental…

-No sé, no es para tanto.-Joder, le estaba sacando los colores.

-Para mí sí que lo es…- sonrió tímidamente y se puso a terminarse la cena.

-¿Voy a por las galletas?- se levantó recogiendo su plato. Estaba entusiasmada porque Regina las probase, además que había hecho una especial para ella. Cuando vio que la morena asentía, fue a por su tupper y volvió pegando saltitos.- Toma esta es para ti.- le extendió un dulce con forma de corazón en el que estaba escrita la palabra "Reina".

-Pero ¿no soy ahora cosi?- rió a la vez que hablaba.

-¿Te gusta?- volvió a tomar asiento.

-Me da pena comérmela- le puso ojos de cachorrito.

-No, cosi, te la tienes que comer.- le hizo caso y le pegó un mordisco.

-Mmmm…están buenísimas.

-¿En serio?

-Realmente deliciosa, dile a Mary Margaret que su receta es genial.

-Ya lo sabe, sus compis de trabajo se pelean por ellas cuando las lleva.

-No es para menos.- Tenía cara de auténtico placer mientras masticaba.

Después de recoger todo lo que habían ensuciado con la cena, Emma decidió que ya era hora de retar a Regina a unas partidas de baile.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó extendiéndole un mando.

-Emma, no tengo ni idea de cómo bailar algo de Rihanna.

-Sólo tienes que imitar lo que haga la chica de la pantalla, es fácil. –Bueno, en realidad para ella era complicadísimo hacerlo bien pero siempre lo intentaba.

Cuando comenzó la canción intentó seguir el ritmo pero acabó centrándose más en Regina, que lo hacía realmente bien. Parecía toda una bailarina profesional. No pudo evitar reírse.

-Te he dado una paliza, pequeña- le dijo totalmente exultante- y sobre 12 cm de tacón, que tiene más mérito.

-Sí, casi parece que vas de discoteca en discoteca contoneándote. - ¿Se había sonrojado por el piropo? Si es que en fondo parecía una chiquilla inocente y eso hacía crecer su parte engreída.

-¡Ay! ¿Esa es la de Dirty Dancing?- le preguntó la morena emocionada.

-Sí…pero es chunga, porque hacen lo del salto y ni de coña es posible hacer eso.

-Yo puedo- Regina alzó la barbilla orgullosa.

-Bueno pues saltas y te cojo- Si le hacía ilusión…

-No, no, te cojo yo a ti.-¿ En serio?

-A ver, Regi…- se cruzó de brazos- ¿cómo pretendes levantarme?

-¿Crees que no puedo contigo?- la mujer alzó la ceja.

-No puedes- se repente Regina se colocó frente a ella y estiró los brazos.

-Salta.- le pidió.

-¿Cómo?- Se iban a dar una leche tremenda.

-Que saltes.

-No- Ni de coña.

-Emma Swan… ven hacia mí y salta.- En fin…si insistía.

Cogió carrerilla y se apresuró hacia Regina. Cuando estuvo a sólo unos pasos se lanzó hacia ella. No le dio tiempo ni a pensar cuando estaban tiradas en el suelo. Regina boca arriba y ella encima con un ataque de risa tremendo. Rodó hacia un lado y siguió riéndose, hasta que vio como la morena se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos. Se fijó que en el proceso de la caída había perdido uno de sus tacones. Lo recogió del suelo y se levantó para dárselo.

-Te lo dije- se colocó frente a la mujer que la estaba fulminando con la mirada- Pero es que, cosi, eres pequeñita para poder conmigo.- Era la primera vez que la veía sin tacones y , la verdad, es que le sacaba media cabeza. Ésta le arrancó el zapato de la mano e intentó ponérselo, pero antes de que llegara, ella la cargó fácilmente en brazos. – Pero yo contigo sí que puedo…

-Emma, suéltame- Joe, pataleaba como una histérica para que la dejara en el suelo.- Emma…- la dejó delicadamente.

-No te pongas así…- le pasó una mano por el brazo al ver que estaba enfadada. Esta Regina…qué genio.-¿Jugamos a otra cosa?- cuando la morena asintió, suspiró interiormente aliviada

Se lo pasaron realmente bien con los juegos de deportes, en los cuales Regina sí que no pudo con ella. Tras unas partidas, en las que Emma se dio cuenta que la morena podía ser mayor pero hacía las mismas tonterías que ella, un par de gin tonics y unas cuantas conversaciones banales, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir.

-Emma, - comenzó a decir Regina mientras subían las escaleras- duerme tú en mi habitación.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues porque en las habitaciones de invitados hace más frío y a mí no me importa dormir ahí.

-No hace falta- Es que tampoco le parecía bien que le cediese su cama, era pasarse de caballerosa.

-No, de verdad.- Vio el gesto "made in Regina" que señalaba que la discusión quedaba zanjada.

-Muy bien pero…¿me dejas un pijama?- preguntó mientras pasaba a la enorme habitación en blanco y gris de la mujer. Esta asintió mientras abría una puerta que daba a un gigantesco vestidor. Abrió los ojos y la boca al ver como estaba plagado de vestidos, trajes y zapatos. No pudo hacer otra cosa que acordarse de Belle, su amiga lo fliparía allí.

-¿Sabes una cosa, cosi?

-¿Qué?- preguntó mientras sacaba unas sábanas de un cajón.

-Que te llevarías genial con la señorita French, como tú la llamas.- Regina contestó sonriendo.

-Voy a cambiar las sábanas, en el segundo cajón de los de la derecha están los pijamas, elige el que quieras. – cerró la puerta del vestidor dejándola a ella dentro. Fue hacia el sitio que le había indicado la mujer y cuando vio el contenido se quedó impactada. ¡Pero si ahí sólo había camisones que eran clavaditos a picardías! Sonrió con malicia.

-¡Cosi!- alzó la voz- ¿Qué pretendes que me ponga de todas estas cosas porno?-levantó un camisón negro y morado, que dejaba bien poquito a la imaginación. ¿De verdad dormía con eso?

Una totalmente sonrojada Regina apareció por la puerta.

-Lo siento, creía que el pijama que te decía estaba ahí.- Le hacía gracia verla muriéndose de la vergüenza.

-¿Duermes con estas cosas?- se fijó en otra prenda de un rosa transparente.

-Hoy no, tranquila.

-Pero ¿te resulta cómodo?- es que eso y dormir en bolas era prácticamente lo mismo.

-Toma- le dio unos shorts deportivos y una camiseta que había sacado de otra fila de cajones. Parecía el uniforme de algún equipo de baloncesto.- Es de la empresa- le dijo al ver la duda reflejada en su cara. Después salió escopetada del vestidor. De verdad, que timidita se ponía a veces.

Cuando salió con el pijama, Regina ya le había preparado la cama y la oyó trastear en algún lugar al otro lado del pasillo. Fue al baño que había en la habitación, se lavó la cara para quitarse el escaso maquillaje que tenía y se fijó en que la enorme bañera era en realidad un jacuzzi. Se sentó en el borde.

-¿Te gusta?- se sobresaltó al ver a la morena en la puerta. Estaba distinta, como más débil…ya no llevaba maquillaje, ni tacones. Vestida con un simple pijama largo de seda azul, le parecía una mortal más. No la imponente Regina Mills.

-Sí, algún día me gustaría tener uno.

-Vamos, a la cama.

Le hizo caso y se metió bajo las mantas. Era cómodo el colchón de la morena. Regina le encendió la luz de la mesilla y apagó la de la lámpara.

-Buenas noches, Emma, si necesitas algo estaré justo enfrente.

-Vale…- Cerró los ojos, pero cuando oyó el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, los abrió. Desde su sitio en mitad de aquella enorme cama de matrimonio, se puso a observar las fotografías que había repartidas sobre los muebles del cuarto. La mayoría eran de Daniella; castaña, de ojos marrones…guapa y sonriente, así aparecía en ellas. Y en todas parecía mirarla. Iría al infierno por eso, por estar metida en la cama de Regina.-Regi…- gritó un poco. Enseguida oyó los pasos.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó la morena asomando la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

-Pu…-se puso como un tomate, lo notó- pu…¿puedes dormir aquí conmigo?- Vale, ¿dónde leches estaba la Emma Swan sensata?

-No sé…si…

-Por fi…- Y ahora encima le rogaba, no se reconocía a ella misma, porque confiaba en Regina pero esto podría derivar en una locura. Pero prefería eso a dormir ahí cagada de miedo, es que bueno, la película no había sido una idea brillante.

-Está bien…- la mujer salió de la habitación y volvió a los dos minutos. Se tumbó a su lado, dejando distancia entre ellas.-¿Apago la luz?- asintió y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Regina. Tras unos minutos de sentir unos ojos clavados en su nuca, se volvió de nuevo. Efectivamente se encontró con la mirada oscura fija en ella.

-¿No puedes dormir?- preguntó fijándose en el aspecto que tenían en la penumbra las facciones de la mujer más mayor.

-Enseguida lo haré.- percibió la sonrisa. Alzó la mano y pasó suavemente un dedo sobre el lugar del labio en el que sabía que ésta tenía la cicatriz.

-¿Por qué te la maquillas?- acarició la irregularidad.

-No me gusta. Nunca me ha gustado, esperaba que no hubieses reparado en ella.- no se inmutaba ante su contacto, simplemente permanecía estática mirándola.

-Pues a mí me parece que te queda bien- metió la mano por debajo de las sábanas y la colocó sobre el brazo de Regina.-¿Cómo te la hiciste?

-Es una estupidez de historia.

-Cuéntamela.- susurró.

-A los 17 años me comí de frente un cristal en una tienda, no lo ví y bueno…

-¿Te tragaste con los morros un cristal?- preguntó divertida.

-Sí…- se rieron juntas.

-Qué torpe eres, cosi.- permanecieron en silencio unos segundos- No te la tapes, te da un toque sexy.

-Si tú lo dices…

Intentó dormir pero estaba un poco nerviosa.

-Cosi…- Regina seguía mirándola- ¿me acaricias el pelo?

-¿Cómo?

-Sí…es que no puedo dormir y eso me relaja.

-Está bien…- se acercó un poco más a la morena, le dio la espalda y esta comenzó a pasarle suavemente la mano por su cabello.

Tras unos minutos, se quedó placidamente dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

**¿Qué me decis de las chicas? **

**¿Opiniones?**


	11. Marzo Parte IV

**Sólo os puedo decir que gracias, gracias y gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**No os impacientéis...que esto es el pirncipio de la historia como quien dice, pero hay momentazos! **

**Este capi es mucho más "profundo", por llamarlo de alguna manera.**

**Espero que os guste. :))**

**MARZO**

**Parte 4. Desesperadamente**

Se giró hacia la izquierda y extendió el brazo sonriendo. Al notar que la cama estaba vacía abrió de repente los ojos. ¿Dónde estaría Regina? Bostezó y se estiró, pero al pasar la vista por la mesita, volvió a quedarse igual de estática que la noche anterior. La imagen de una sonriente Daniella, volvía a observarla de una manera que a ella le pareció inquisidora.

Se incorporó y se fue fijando en todos y cada uno de los retratos de la habitación, los cuales parecían hechos con mucho gusto. En ellos aparecía Daniella o bien Regina con ella. Diferentes etapas de un amor perfecto inmortalizadas en pequeños marcos repartidos alrededor de un cuarto y de una cama, que debía de haber sido testigo de aquello tan mágico. Este pensamiento le hizo levantarse del lecho de manera apresurada.

En cada una de las fotos Regina miraba a Daniella como si ésta fuese algo muy precioso, con los ojos de alguien que ha entregado completamente su corazón. Se le encogió el estómago al caer en la cuenta de que a ella también la miraba de esa manera.

Cuando la morena le habló de su mujer, le pareció que le estaba contando la historia de amor más bella que podía existir. Se conocieron jóvenes y Regina cayó rendida a los pies de aquella joven italiana en unos segundos, de hecho, según le dijo, supo nada más verla que sería el amor de su vida. Y su historia fue algo perfecto, dos almas unidas por siempre, sin complicaciones, sin dramas…sólo perfección.

Mientras observaba los gestos de las mujeres en los cuadros, también recordó que Regina le había dicho que nunca había tenido necesidad de estar con nadie más y que era consciente de que moriría sola porque el amor se le había ido pronto de la vida, pero era algo que tenía aceptado, ya que sabía que en algún lugar Daniella la estaría esperando. Incluso había llegado a desear la muerte sólo para estar con ella.

Una náusea se le subió hasta la boca. Sentía como si Regina estuviese siéndole infiel a aquella que ya no estaba con ella. Era una intrusa en algo que parecía destinado a permanecer siempre inmaculado y límpido. Su presencia lo estaba mancillando.

Creía que jamás en su vida había tenido tantas ganas de llorar como en aquellos momentos. Se sentía sucia, había ocupado en la cama un sitio que no era el suyo, estaba ocupando en la vida de Regina un espacio que nunca había tenido que estar libre.

Tenía la necesidad de escapar de aquel lugar, de aquella casa, de aquella mujer que parecía atraerla de una forma inevitable.

Su ropa estaba doblada sobre un sillón y se la puso deprisa. Necesitaba marcharse.

Salió al pasillo temblorosa y fue bajando las escaleras intentando evitar que el corazón le saliese por la boca con cada paso que daba. No oía ruidos por ningún lado, así que en parte suspiró aliviada. Aunque ¿para qué? No podía salir de allí como si nada, tendría que ver a Regina, despedirse. Y por nada del mundo podría dejarla vislumbrar el remolino de sensaciones que tenía en su interior. No era justo. Ella había decidido ir a su casa, le había pedido quedarse a pasar la noche, ella había sido quien había querido que durmiesen juntas…ahora no podía escabullirse como una delincuente. Pero es que se sentía tan desubicada, tan egoísta, tan mala persona…

No le salía la voz para llamar a la morena y así descubrir dónde estaba, así que simplemente fue deambulando por la casa para ver si la encontraba. Entró al despacho, donde había una inmensa cantidad de libros. Pasó las yemas de los dedos por los lomos de las novelas, como si las historias que contenían le pudiesen infundir valor para proseguir con algo que claramente se le había ido de las manos.

Rozó con delicadeza el escritorio de madera oscura y se le paralizó el corazón al ver en un marco la foto de su infancia que le había mandado a Regina, justo al lado de un papel que contenía el horario de sus clases y sus citas a rehabilitación. Incluso sus sesiones de gimnasio estaban apuntadas. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Era como si la mujer se hubiese hecho un plano de sus días… Creía que se iba a desmayar o a vomitar o a…Luchó por no dejar salir las lágrimas.

Respiró hondo y le pidió a su interior, que si quedaba en esos momentos algo de fortaleza dentro de ella, saliese para ir a sonreírle a Regina por haber sido tan maravillosa la noche anterior.

La encontró en la cocina, haciendo el desayuno. Tuvo que tragarse fuertemente el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Buenos días, Emma- No le salía la voz. Es que estaba ahí, perfectamente arreglada, tan perfecta por fuera como era por dentro. Sonriéndole como si no hubiese mañana y ella…ella simplemente quería salir corriendo y borrar de un plumazo toda aquella locura. Quería no haber contestado a los emails, no haberle dado el teléfono, no haberla conocido porque…porque…no sabía ni cómo explicárselo a sí misma.

Cuando tomó asiento y vio delante suyo un plato de deliciosas tortitas, notó como su estómago se cerraba. Si metía algo en su cuerpo acabaría vomitando, porque sus tripas ahora estaban siendo retorcidas por millones de nervios.

-¿Zumo o chocolate?- le preguntó la morena con un jarro de cada cosa en las manos. Señaló el zumo con un dedo tembloroso. Cuando lo tuvo delante pidió a todo el universo que por favor pudiese bebérselo. -¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Bien…-contestó con un hilito de voz. No podía soportarlo, es que no podía quedarse ahí sentada viendo como Regina la miraba con ojos de cordero es que…Le gustaría gritarle que no lo hiciese, que no la mirase así, que no la sonriese que no…que no la quisiese. Pero es que cuando se metió de lleno en la relación ya sabía lo que había, no podía culpar ahora a Regina por estar enamorada de ella, porque había tenido conocimiento de ello desde el primer momento y, aún así, había seguido adelante. Y ahora cuando creía que ella misma había ido demasiado lejos le echaba la culpa a la otra mujer. No, no era justo.-Regina, me …me tengo que marchar- es esforzó por decirlo lo más serena posible.

-Vale- la morena frunció el ceño. Supo por el gesto que se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien- Cuando te termines el desayuno te llevo.

-No…- No podía sentirse más rastrera- Belle me va a recoger dos calles más allá- Mentira, pensaba irse en autobús, no creía poder soportar media hora de trayecto en coche con Regina al lado.

-¿Y qué es lo que le vas a decir de porqué estás aquí?- No podía fijar la vista en esos ojos oscuros que la escrutaban entrecerrados, no podía hacer como si no le importara mentirle.

-Que he venido a estudiar a casa de una compañera de clase. Se ha puesto muy pesada…- El karma le iba a hacer pagar esto caro.

-Está bien- Recibió una sonrisa por parte de la mujer pero supo que era falsa. Regina podía ser muchas cosas, pero tonta no contaba entre ellas.

Se tomó el zumo como pudo, recogió sus cosas y anduvo hacia la puerta con la morena pegada a sus talones. Cuando iba a salir notó una mano en su hombro.

-Emma…- se volvió- ¿va todo bien?- No, pero aunque quisiera no podría explicarle cómo se sentía en esos momentos.

-Claro- le costaba sonar convincente- Gracias por todo- le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla a la mujer y cruzó la distancia que separaba la casa de la calle. Una vez que creyó que estaba lo suficientemente lejos de Regina y que esta no podría verla desde ninguna de las ventanas, lloró. Comenzó a llorar sin poder contenerse.

En la parada del autobús había una señora que la miraba extrañada ante su incesante llanto. Se alegró cuando el transporte llegó y se pudo sentar en el asiento de atrás, alejada de curiosos que pudiesen preguntarle sobre el motivo de tanto dolor. Apoyó la frente en la ventanilla, intentando evadirse del caos de su vida. El cristal estaba frío, rogó porque este convirtiera su cerebro en un carámbano para que dejara de funcionar. Pero, obviamente, no podía.

Es que todo era demasiado complicado. Se sentía sucia y perversa y, a la vez, completamente indefensa ante Regina. En sus 21 años de existencia siempre había pensado en cómo sería el amor, en cómo sería encontrar al hombre perfecto y que este se desviviese para conquistarte, en cómo se debería sentir una ante un verdadero príncipe azul. ¿Y qué había pasado? Que todas esas ideas, todos esos ideales se habían personificado en forma de mujer…en forma de mujer de 45 años. ¡Por Dios, era mayor que su madre!

Y ya no era sólo que se sentía como un auténtico horror de persona metiéndose en medio de una relación que debería permanecer inmaculada por siempre, sino que… sabía que se sentía así porque no podía alejarse de Regina aún sabiendo que sólo podrían acabar haciéndose daño, porque…porque se estaba enamorando de ella.

¡Joder, se estaba enamorando de Regina! Pero jamás lo aceptaría…jamás se lo diría. Porque ¿para qué? Sintiéndolo mucho, no podría mantener una relación existiendo esa diferencia de edad. Ella no era tan valiente.

Pero es que estaba tan fascinada con la morena que tenía detalles con ella que no había tenido con nadie antes; le ponía motes cariñosos, le hacía galletas dedicadas, se dormía escuchándola todas las noches… y todo eso lo había hecho siendo completamente consciente de los años que las separaban. Si al menos pudiese hablar de esto con alguien...

Se bajó del autobús en un parque que le sonaba, pero que estaba demasiado lejos de su casa. Caminó durante unas dos horas…Cuando llegó ya no lloraba, era peor, había aceptado sus sentimientos, la imposibilidad de ellos y todo se había instalado en su interior como un dolor permanente e insoportable.

* * *

-Sidney…-se quitó las gafas y se tocó las sienes para intentar controlar su genio. Es que le había dicho que no quería que la molestase en toda la mañana y esta era la tercera vez que la interrumpía. Si no conociese a su secretaria desde hacía tantos años pensaría que era imbécil- ¿Qué coño quieres ahora?- lo dijo sin gritar porque le dolía la cabeza. Bueno, llevaba doliéndole desde el domingo, desde que Emma se marchó de su casa de aquella manera. Y estaban a viernes.

-Per…perdone…-Ésta sabía que estaba de peor humor cuando ya no gritaba. Seguro que esta era la última vez que entraba a su despacho- es que han llamado los Watson para preguntar si pueden retrasar la cita de esta tarde al lunes por la mañana.

-¿Sabes que me molesta tremendamente que me anulen las citas los viernes por la tarde porque a la gente le de por tomársela libre?

-Lo sé, lo sé…- Sonrió para sus adentros al ver a Sidney tan cohibida, se conocían desde que había fundado el negocio, ya que no había tenido nunca otra secretaria. Además, se llevaban bien, pero la mujer tenía la ridícula tendencia de achantarse bajo su mal humor, incluso la llamaba de usted en esas ocasiones. Vale, entendía que en sus peores momentos no era el colmo de la amabilidad, pero con ella tenía cierta confianza, incluso alguna vez habían tomado una copa tras terminar la jornada. Por lo tanto, le parecía absurdo que se comportase como una de las ridículas becarias ante sus arrebatos de mal genio. –Entonces, ¿les digo que no?

-Mira, que me da igual, diles que vengan el lunes, pero que no me toquen más las narices con tanto cambio que siempre están igual. – se echó hacia atrás en el sillón.

-De acuerdo- la mujer se dispuso a salir del cuarto.

-Ah, ¡Sidney!

-¿Sí?-Si es que parecía una criatura atemorizada a pesar de pasar ya los 40.

-La próxima vez que me llames de usted te bajo el sueldo, que los demás vale, pero a ti te consiento alguna falta de respeto.

-De acuerdo, Regina- la mujer sonrió.

-Por cierto, llama a Rogers y dile que me vuelva a enviar lo de China, porque creo que ha llegado con algún error el archivo…sólo se me ve la mitad.

-¿Quieres que te mande a algún becario para que te lo mire?

-Paso, es que me cargan, sabes que si fuese por mí no tendríamos ni uno trabajando.

-Qué mala leche tienes- Sidney le sonrió. –Por cierto, ¿mañana vienes a la fiesta?-Oh sí, la fiesta…esa estúpida reunión anual de Mills & Co. que organizaban los empleados para confraternizar. No pensaba ir, al igual que el año pasado.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Regina, no es por darte la tabarra pero a la gente le da cierta seguridad que vayas.

-Sí, ya…es una manera de hacerme la pelota para asegurarse el empleo.

-No me apetece.- No le apetecía en absoluto.

-Vale…

Cuando Sidney salió miró el móvil de nuevo por milésima vez esa mañana. Sin noticias de Emma. Suspiró. Es que no entendía qué le había pasado el domingo para haberse pasado desde entonces casi desaparecida. Creía que todo había sido perfecto, en cambio, parecía que la rubia no había pensado lo mismo.

Vale, que por la tarde tenía examen y probablemente estaría estudiando, pero ya había pasado otras veces y no había estado tan rara. Y claro, esa rareza de Emma hacía que ella estuviese de un humor de perros. Hoy estaba más tranquila, pero el lunes hizo llorar a un par de subordinados incompetentes.

Había repasado una y otra vez los acontecimientos del sábado y no entendía qué podía haber molestado a la joven. Ya dudaba de si en alguna ocasión se había pasado de confianza o algo…pero es que le pareció que Emma estaba cómoda en todo momento. Incluso había sido mucho más atrevida que ella.

Todavía se estremecía al recordar cuándo sintió el roce de la joven sobre su cicatriz, en cómo se le puso todo el vello de punta y luchó contra una fiera interna que le gritaba que la besase. Joder, si es que se había contenido más que en toda su vida, sólo porque era Emma. Si le hubiesen dicho en su juventud que dormiría al lado de una rubia espectacular por petición de ésta y ella sólo iba a hacer eso, dormir, se hubiese reído.

Bueno, en realidad no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche, se pasó horas observando esas facciones que parecían esculpidas por algún tipo de ángel, que llegaba a parecerle maléfico si tenía en cuenta que conseguía despertarle instintos que ya creía dormidos para siempre.

Sonrió al recordar el momento en que cayeron al suelo. No pudo levantar a Emma porque la sintió tan cerca que se perdió en el contacto de su cuerpo y las rodillas se le volvieron de mantequilla. Hizo un ridículo espantoso y lo peor es que a la rubia le pareció cómica la situación mientras ella estaba debajo retorciéndose por dentro, por el hecho de tener encima al objeto de todos sus deseos y no poder tocarle ni un pelo.

Era una jodida asaltacunas. Una vieja pervertida que iba babeando detrás de una cría de 21 años. Y encima estaba destrozada porque llevaba días ignorándola. Genial, fijo que si ahora Emma la mandaba a la mierda se quedaría hecha polvo. Si es que había sido una inconsciente siguiendo adelante con toda aquella mierda.

Además, también se estaba comportando como una cobarde, porque había sido incapaz de preguntarle a Emma si le pasaba algo por si ésta le decía que lo que ocurría es que ya se había cansado de ella. Con cada pensamiento el dolor de cabeza se le volvía más insoportable.

Decidió ir al baño a refrescarse un poco. Por el pasillo una empleada distraída se chocó con ella. No tenía la vida cómo para aguantar a una panda de torpes.

-Per…perdón- le dijo la chica sin apenas mirarla.

-Deje de disculparse y recoja todos los papeles que ha tirado por el suelo.

-Vale, señora Mills- Se puso a coger todas las hojas que habían quedado esparcidas.-Lo siento.

-Si no ve por donde va, lo mejor será que vaya al oculista. Porque le aseguro que no le beneficia en nada ir chocándose por ahí con sus superiores- Después sorteó los documentos del suelo y siguió su camino hacia el baño. Sí, era una borde. ¿Y qué?

Se echó agua en la nuca, con cuidado de no mojarse mucho el pelo, y pasó a hacer pis ya que estaba.

Mientras estaba dentro del cubículo escuchó cómo entraba alguien.

-No llores, no es para tanto- escuchó que decía una voz femenina.

-Es que no sabes con qué repugnancia me ha mirado.-contestó otra mujer. Era con la que se había chocado.

-Todo el mundo sabe que Regina es una zorra, trata así a la gente.-¿Qué se habían creído?

-Lo sé, pero es que…-sollozó de nuevo.

-Sí, es esa cosa que tiene que quieres caerle bien a toda costa…La verdad, es que me sorprende esa mujer, es una auténtica imbécil pero creo que no hay nadie de la oficina que no desee acercarse a ella y no sólo porque sea la jefa.

-Es que intento hacer todo bien y hoy llego y me estrello contra ella. Ha sido horrible.

-Lleva una semana de perros- Pensó en salir y hacerles ver que había escuchado todas y cada una de sus palabras. Pero decidió seguir cotilleando.

-Creo que a Sidney le ha creado un tic en el ojo- Se rieron.

-¿Sabes lo que necesita Regina?- Venga, a ver si esas "iluminadas" le daban la solución a sus problemas.

-¿Qué?

-Que alguien se la zumbe.- Se quedó helada al escuchar eso. ¿En realidad creían que su problema era la falta de sexo? En fin…

-¡Hala, qué bestia!

-Pues te lo digo de verdad, un buen polvo y a esa mujer se le cambiaba la cara. Venga, vamos que te invito a un café.

Salió cuando se fueron. Le molestaba que sus empleados opinasen sobre su vida sexual, vale que puede que estuviese un poco frustrada …demasiado tiempo a dos velas. Pero eso a los demás debía de darles igual. Además, eso no iba a solucionar su principal preocupación. En cambio, una conversación aclaratoria con Emma, para bueno o para malo podría arreglarle un poco la vida. Así que iba a coger el toro por lo cuernos, que para eso se suponía que ella era la madura de aquella relación.

* * *

No sabía ni para qué iba al examen. Iba a suspender. Por primera vez en toda su vida académica, Emma Swan iba a suspender un examen. Sería un hito entre aquellos que la consideraban todo un genio. Pero es que no podía hacerle otra cosa. Su estado de nervios apenas le permitía vivir, mucho menos centrarse en los libros.

Tenía instalada en su estómago una especie de máquina de tortura que desde el domingo trabajaba a pleno rendimiento. Tanto que no le permitía ni comer, ni dormir, ni sonreír ni nada de nada…Lo único que había hecho era ir al fisioterapeuta y nadar como una posesa, desde que éste le había dicho que le vendría bien a su brazo. Así que como la comida no pasaba más allá de su boca y se pasaba el día en la piscina para ver si eliminaba estrés, había adelgazado 3 kilos. Desde luego podría recomendar a cualquiera la dieta Regina; te mataba por dentro pero te dejaba en los huesos.

Apenas había hablado con ella y eso que la echaba terriblemente de menos. Pero es que pensándolo bien lo mejor era cortar aquello. Había llegado a hacer una lista de pros y contras, y la parte de inconvenientes era mucho más extensa. Aunque había tres cosas que destacaban: la edad de Regina, que era una mujer y que si seguía con aquello probablemente llegaría a idealizarla tanto que sería incapaz de encontrar otra persona que llegase a igualarla. Porque siendo realistas ¿qué posibilidad tendría de encontrar a un tío que la tratase de la misma forma en que lo hacía Regina? Ninguna.

Es que todo era malo…entonces, ¿qué le impulsaba a seguir con aquello? Pues que la necesitaba como al respirar y que sabía que la morena la necesitaba de la misma manera, porque sentía que lo único que la mujer tenía en el mundo era ella.

Pero es que no, es que no podía seguir así. Se estaba consumiendo y tenía a sus padres muy preocupados. Y es que ya no sólo era lo de esta semana, es que había cambiado. Antes solía cenar en familia todas las noches y desde que había comenzado a hablar con Regina se metía en su cuarto para charlar con ella. Estaba dejando de lado a sus amigas, mentía constantemente acerca de quien la llamaba y los días que habían quedado se había inventado mil cosas acerca de dónde iba. Ella no era así…se estaba partiendo en dos. Por un lado, Emma Swan y ,por otro, la Emma de Regina.

Es que suponiendo que fuese tan madura cómo para aceptar el sufrimiento que le provocaría el dejar a la morena ¿qué tenía que decirle? ¿"Creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos porque estoy un poquito enamorada de ti y estoy acojonada porque tienes 45 años y eres una mujer"? ¡Mierda de todo! Y cómo no se veía capaz de decirle esto, pues la había evitado sin llegar a hacerlo…es decir, unos 5 minutitos diarios. Un vete pero quédate… Ojala Regina le diese carpetazo…sí, lo pasaría fatal pero bueno, le podría echar la culpa del fracaso de aquella historia y ella seguiría siendo la inocente Emma.

Antes de pasar al aula del examen no le pidió al universo suerte, le pidió que por favor, Regina le dijese que no quería volver a saber nada de ella.

[….]

-¿Qué tal se te ha dado?- le preguntó su amigo Whale dirigiéndose hacia la salida del edificio.

-Voy a suspender- lo dijo totalmente convencida de ello.

-Emms, tú no has suspendido nada en tu vida.

-Para todo hay una primera vez ¿no?- sonrió sin ganas. Desde luego vaya desastre de examen había hecho, llegaría al 3 dando gracias.

-Ya pero…¿te pasa algo?- la cara de preocupación del chico le hizo dudar unos segundos si hablarle del horror que era su vida en aquellos momentos. Pero es que no lo iba a entender.

-No, nada. Estoy bien, sólo ha sido una mala semana y bueno…

-Mientras sólo sea un suspenso no pasa nada.- Lo peor es que a este paso no sería sólo un examen fallido. - Bienvenida al mundo de los estudiantes mortales, Emma Swan- Víctor le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras salían de la facultad. Cuando vio lo que le esperaba 50 metros más allá se quedó paralizada.

Whale notó su reacción y siguió su mirada. Al igual que ella, se quedó observando a la morena vestida con camisa granate y falda y abrigo negros que estaba apoyada en un mercedes deportivo del mismo color.

Regina alzó la mano y la saludó. Ella forzó una sonrisa.

-¿Quién es esa?- le preguntó el joven quitándole el brazo de encima.

-El demonio…- susurró y comenzó a andar hacia la mujer.

-¿Cómo? Emms, ¿dónde vas?- le sonó ligeramente alarmado.

-A quemarme en el infierno. Hasta el lunes, Whale- todo lo dijo caminando como una autómata hacia aquella que cruzada de brazos la observaba sin pestañear. No, Regina parecía no tener intención de dejarla. Y ella, viéndola ahí, simplemente había comprendido que no podía hacerlo.

* * *

Después del suave "Hola" que le había brindado a modo de saludo, Emma se había callado. Habían caminado en silencio mientras se dirigían a una cafetería frente al campus.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- ella fue la que rompió el silencio una vez acomodadas en una mesa.

-Zumo de manzana…- la rubia parecía ausente, estaba entretenida cortando en mil pedacitos una servilleta de papel.

-¿Algo de comer?

-No, gracias.

-Estás más delgada…- Recibió un gesto de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

-He ido a nadar varios días- Estaba claro que no era sólo por eso.

Cuando vino el camarero pidió el zumo de Emma y un café para ella. Después volvieron a permanecer en silencio. Ella tendría que romper el hielo y sacar el tema de la rareza de la rubia, porque al parecer ésta no pensaba hacerlo.

-Emma,-puso una mano sobre aquellas que se afanaban en destrozar servilletas. Unos enormes ojos verdes la miraron con una inocencia, que como siempre, conseguía conmoverla- ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, ¿por qué?- Sí pasaba, por mucho que intentara negárselo.

-Porque llevas unos días ausente, rara y…no sé, Emma, puedes decírmelo. –Intentaba aparentar seguridad, pero estaba atemorizada porque casi estaba segura que la rubia iba a decirle que no quería volver a verla. La joven suspiró. No sabía si era cosa suya pero parecía a punto de llorar.

-Voy al servicio, ahora vuelvo- Asintió y se fijó en ella mientras se levantaba. ¿Cómo conseguía estar preciosa con sudadera, vaqueros y la cara lavada? Esa niña iba a partirle el corazón, a juzgar por su reacción era lo que iba a hacer. Respiró hondo cuando Emma volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Y bien?¿Vas a decirme ya que pasa?- bebió un trago de su café para ver si así conseguía parecer serena. En realidad, estaba histérica.

-Me he asustado, Regina.- dijo mientras seguía en su empeño de no dejar ni una servilleta viva.

-¿Por qué?- al ver que no contestaba, decidió ponérselo fácil- ¿Quieres que dejemos de vernos?- Emma la miró asustada.

-¿Es lo que tú quieres?

-Sabes que no.

-No quiero dejar de verte, Regina. Pero me da miedo necesitarte como te necesito.

-¿Y cómo me necesitas, Emma?- Notó que le había temblado la voz.

-Desesperadamente- Abrió muchos los ojos y se encontró con los verdes que la miraban ligeramente acuosos. No sabía qué decir, se había quedado muda. El sonido de su móvil le hizo romper el contacto visual. Interiormente suspiró aliviada por la interrupción. Era su secretaria.

Sidney intentó convencerla de nuevo para que asistiese a la fiesta del día siguiente, pero volvió a declinar la oferta.

-¿Qué cena es esa?- le preguntó Emma tras colgar. Parecía que había estado atenta a la conversación.

-Una que se hace en mi empresa todas las primaveras.- Se alegraba del cambio de tema.

-¿Y por qué no vas?

-Porque no me apetece en absoluto, el año pasado tampoco fui. Es que acabo en un rincón abandonada.- removió el café con la cucharilla. Esa maldita reunión sólo le hacía recordar lo sola que estaba.

-Pero si eres la jefa, ¿no se supone que te deben adorar o algo?

-Se acercan a hacerme la pelota los más valientes, los demás me critican en grupitos. Tengo mala fama, ya lo sabes. – sonrió tristemente.

-Dame tu móvil- la rubia extendió la mano.

-¿Cómo?

-Dámelo- Se lo entregó sin entender qué era lo que pretendía.

-¿Sidney es tu secretaria?- Asintió. Después vio como Emma se ponía el aparato en la oreja- ¿Sidney? ¡Hola!- ¿Qué se supone que estaba haciendo? Fulminó a la joven con la mirada y le hizo gestos varios para que colgase. Recibió una sonrisa perversa como respuesta- No, no soy Regina. Te llamaba para decirte que al final ha cambiado de opinión y sí que va a ir a la cena, así que apunta a dos personas más. Gracias. Chao. – Estaba con la boca abierta. Cogió su teléfono.

-¿Y con quién se supone que voy a ir?

-Pues conmigo- se encogió de hombros y le guiñó el ojo. Ella sonrió y negó, habían pasado de una semana sin apenas contacto, a ir juntas a la cena de Mills & Co. ¡Madre mía! ¿Qué iban a pensar sus empleados?

-¿Con chaqueta de cuero?-alzó la ceja divertida al ver que Emma fruncía el ceño.

-Ains, cosi, cosi…puede que te sorprenda.- Esa mirada pícara por parte de la chica le gustó. Pues bueno, crisis superada. Estos cambios de actitud de la joven podrían volverla loca, pero de una forma que, para qué negarlo, le encantaba.

* * *

**¿Relación fraternal? ¿En serio lo pensáis?**

**¿Opiniones?**


	12. Marzo Parte V

**¡He vuelto! Siento muchísimo la tardanza pero es que he tenido unos días complicados. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todas por los comentarios. **

**Y voy a hacer una aclaración en respuesta a algunos reviews. La historia está milimétricamente estructurada desde un mes antes de subirla, por lo tanto, deja poco espacio al cambio. Por lo tanto, si os parece raro el comportamiento de Emma en el último capi y creéis que lo he cambiado por lo de "relación fraternal", ya os digo que no, es que estaba así pensado. Aún así tengo en cuenta todo lo que decís para darle ciertos matices al asunto. Lo que sí se me ha salido del guión inicial son las partes que me quedan muy largas y por eso hago más de las planteadas.**

**Ahora, después de todo este rollo, os dejo el capítulo. Mi wife dice que es su favorito hasta ahora ;) A ver qué me decís.**

**Un beso y mil gracias.**

* * *

**MARZO**

**Parte 5. Ojalá**

Se dejó caer sobre la cama. Suspiró. Estaba loca, claramente era así. Había pasado de rezarle al universo para que Regina la dejara a quedar con ella para ir a la fiesta de su empresa. Sí, estaba como una chota.

Pero es que la había visto tan vulnerable en el momento en que había dicho que no iba a la cena porque allí se sentía sola, que le había resultado imposible no decirle que la acompañaría. Y es que ya no era sólo que ella necesitaba a Regina, sino que la morena la necesitaba a ella aún más. Era como si se hubiese creado un vínculo de dependencia entre las dos, algo que hacía imposible que pudiesen escapar de eso que, a priori, parecía una auténtica locura.

Además, si lo pensaba ¿a quién tenía Regina? ¿A su amigo Archie? Pero éste tenía una familia y ella no podía agregarse a él continuamente.

En fin…vale, iba a seguir adelante con esto. Con esta historia a la que no podía ponerle un nombre. Pero había algo de lo que tenía que mentalizarse; para todo hay una raya la cual no se puede cruzar, con Regina ya había pasado varias, pero por nada del mundo podría traspasar aquella del no retorno, es decir, en la que el flirteo se convertía en contacto físico. Porque si hacía eso, se convertirían en amantes y eso conllevaba un grado de complicación del que ninguna saldría ilesa. Por eso no iba a probar una gota de alcohol en la fiesta, porque podría pasarse.

Si comenzaban una relación romántica con todos los actos que ésta conlleva, tendría que haber un compromiso por ambas partes que ella no sabía si podría cumplir. Ya no sería aceptarse a sí misma como lesbiana, porque ahora como máximo se definía como "hetero con inquietudes" al igual que Belle, sino plantarse ante el mundo de la mano de una mujer de 45 años. A su padre le daría un infarto Y luego había algo que sólo de pensarlo le dolía el alma…¿qué pasaría cuando Regina envejeciese? Porque los demás podrían no ver problema en una pareja con tal diferencia de edad, pero ella sí que lo veía, y le parecía enorme.

Intentó alejar toda la negatividad de la mente decidiendo qué se iba a poner. Seguro que la gente iría muy elegante. Se puso a mirar lo que tenía en su armario cuando le sonó el móvil. Era un mensaje de Regina :_"¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?"_ Le extrañó la pregunta, aún así contestó.

_"Los narcisos"_

Después volvió a su tarea de elegir modelito.

* * *

No estaba muy convencida del peinado que le habían hecho. Nunca solía llevar el pelo recogido, pero la peluquera había insistido, y no sólo en eso, porque le había hecho las uñas, le había echado mil mascarillas faciales…¡incluso le había hecho la cera! Ni que Emma fuese a verla sin ropa. Y todo porque cuando le había preguntado si tenía una cita, ella se había quedado sin saber qué decirle.

Así que ahí estaba mirando de reojo su aspecto en el espejo del vestidor, mientras escogía unos zapatos que fuesen acorde con el vestido negro de espalda de encaje que había elegido para la ocasión. Tras probarse varios, se decantó por unos sencillos stilettos también negros, se puso la americana granate que había comprado esa tarde y se pintó los labios de rojo intenso. Sonrió ante su reflejo, no se había maquillado la cicatriz porque a Emma le parecía "sexy".

Antes de salir de casa llamó a Sidney para ver si estaba arreglado todo el asunto de las flores. La cena se celebraba todos los años en un salón privado del mejor hotel de la ciudad, éste se decoraba con una selección de flores de la temporada, pero se le había ocurrido hacer que los narcisos, al ser los favoritos de Emma, fuesen los protagonistas del lugar.

-No te preocupes ya tienes todos los narcisos colocados- le dijo su secretaria nada más descolgar- Lo único, que ¿qué quieres que haga con todas las demás flores que he quitado?

-No sé- Metió en su cartera de mano lo necesario- Llévatelas a tu casa…

-Regina, son como 20 kilos …

-Pues yo que sé. Dónalas al hotel, es que me da lo mismo lo que hagas con ellas. Sólo quiero que todo lo que haya sean narcisos.

-Casi me matan los de la floristería por encargarles algo así a última hora.

-¿Les has dicho que manden la factura directamente a mi despacho?

-No va a ser barato…- Sidney parecía ligeramente asustada.

-Me da igual, pero ya puede estar aquello precioso.

-Lo está, lo está…Ahora te veo.

-Hasta luego- metió el móvil también en el bolso, cogió la flor que tenía preparada sobre el aparador de la entrada y salió de la mansión para poner rumbo al lugar de la fiesta. No entendía porqué Emma no había querido que la recogiese, estaba segura de que algo se traía entre manos.

[…]

-Los camareros van a empezar a sacar los platos- le dijo Sidney interrumpiendo su conversación con el encargado del departamento de contabilidad. Miró su reloj. ¿Dónde estaría la rubia?

-Vale, que lo hagan. – Pasó la mirada por el salón. Estaban en el ático del hotel y desde las cristaleras que rodeaban el sitio, se podía contemplar todo Storybrooke. En cada una de las mesas redondas había un precioso centro de mesa hecho totalmente de narcisos y unos cartelitos que indicaban el asiento de cada uno. Por supuesto, la suya era la que mejor vistas tenía. Y no es que la comida se fuese a servir allí, sino que era una especie de cóctel en el cual los camareros iban pasando las viandas. Pero si uno quería permanecer sentado en su sitio, estos se acercaban con las bandejas. En uno de los laterales había un enorme expositor de dulces y al fondo había un espacio con menos iluminación que serviría como pista de baile.

Emma no estaba allí, fue a sacar el móvil cuando escuchó a Sidney hablar de nuevo.

-Regina, creo que tu cita ha llegado.- siguió los ojos de la mujer, los cuales estaban fijos en Emma, la cual atravesaba las puertas acristaladas del lugar. Estaba impresionante; llevaba un vestido blanco de gasa por encima de la rodilla, con mangas hasta el codo, ceñido en la cintura con un cinturoncito dorado y con un ligero escote en V. Bailarinas también doradas y el pelo cayendo en ondas por sus hombros, pero con el flequillo recogido en una trenza hacia un lado. Parecía un auténtico ángel. -¿Quién es?- No contestó porque fue directa a encontrarse con la joven.

-Siento el retraso- La rubia le dejó un beso en la mejilla.

-No pasa nada- Estaba tan preciosa que apenas si le salían las palabras.

-¿Te gusta?- Emma se dio una vuelta sobre sí misma para que ella pudiese mirarla mejor.

-Estás…estás…

-Anda, cierra la boca que se te va a caer la baba- Se sonrojó, le resultaba imposible no hacerlo ante el descaro de la chica. Se fijó en como ésta abría mucho los ojos al fijarse en el salón.- Me encantan las vistas y…¿para eso querías saber cuáles son mis flores favoritas?- le señaló el centro de una de las mesas. Asintió un poco cortada, quizás se había pasado. - ¡Eres genial, cosi!

-Emma, - dijo casi susurrando- sabes que no me importa que me llames cosi pero…

-Ya…, hoy eres Regina- respondió a la sonrisa de la joven con una suya.

-¿Tienes hambre?- le preguntó.

-Un poco…por cierto, ¿por qué todo el mundo está mirándonos sin parar?- Se volvió hacia el resto de gente y vio que, efectivamente, así era. Todos parecían estar en grupitos cuchicheando unos con otros.

-Deben de estar especulando acerca de quién eres.

-Bueno- sintió el brazo de Emma alrededor del suyo- pues preséntame.

Anduvieron hasta el lugar desde el que Sidney las observaba.

-Hola, - dijo la rubia sin soltarla aún- soy Emma- extendió una mano hacia la secretaria que le respondió el gesto.

-Sidney.- la mujer cambió los ojos hacia ella, parecía intrigada por el hecho de que tuviese a una joven colgando del brazo. Y a juzgar por los susurros que venían de otros corros, no era la única.

-¿Qué quieres beber?- le preguntó a su acompañante cuando pasó el camarero con una bandeja llena de copas.

-Un refresco estará bien.- se soltó de la joven para poder tomar una copa de vino para ella y una cola para Emma- ¿Quieres que nos sentemos o prefieres quedarte de pie?

-Prefiero sentarme, si no te importa.

La empujó ligeramente hacia los asientos que estaba reservados para ellas y los ocuparon. No sin antes decirle a un camarero que les sirviese exclusivamente a ellas.

-Bueno, pues esto es la cena de Mills & Co.- comentó tras darle un trago a su bebida.

-Ya veo…me siento observada.

-Deben de estar sorprendidos, porque nunca he traído a nadie- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Nunca viniste con Daniella?

-Cuando se empezó a hacer esto ella ya no estaba. –Emma pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos durante unos segundos.

-Me gusta lo que te has hecho en el pelo- la joven le colocó un mechón que se había escapado del recogido detrás de la oreja.-Por cierto, ¿creías que iba a venir con mi chaqueta de cuero?

-Estás preciosa te pongas lo que te pongas, así que no me hubiese importado. Aunque hoy parece que te has escapado de algún tipo de cuento.

-Pues si fuese así, estoy segura de que tú serías la bruja malvada- Alzó la ceja ante la sonrisa pícara que había hecho aparición en las dulces facciones de la rubia. Iba a preguntarle que por qué, pero se vieron interrumpidas por la llegada de la cena. Emma dio buena cuenta a los platos.- No me comes nada, sólo bebes y bebes.- le dijo con la boca llena.

-Estoy feliz- se le escapó antes de poder evitarlo.

-¿Cómo?- simplemente apoyó la cabeza sobre la mano y la observó. Sabía que muchos de los allí presentes estarían diciendo que había corrompido a una inocente criatura, pero le daba igual, porque la verdad es que sentía feliz teniendo a Emma a su lado. La chica conseguía que se sintiese viva y el hecho de que prefiriese estar con ella a pasar el tiempo con sus amigas, la hacía sentirse especial. Así que seguramente dirían que nunca la habían visto tan dulcificada y no les podía quitar la razón.

Le preparó a Emma una enorme bandeja de dulces y se la llevó a la mesa.

-Voy a recuperar mis kilos esta noche. – comentó con los ojos muy abiertos, a la vez que cogía una galleta.

-Quiero mostrarte algo

-¿El qué?

-Al otro lado del ascensor, hay una pequeña sala, también acristalada desde la que se puede ver el mar. Porque esto tiene unas vistas espectaculares, pero el mar no se puede ver.

-Vale- Emma se levantó y le ofreció la mano, la cual ella gustosa agarró. Ignorando las miradas se dirigieron hacia la salida. Una vez fuera cruzaron el hall y entraron a una sala que tenía la luz apagada, pero así se podía contemplar mejor el skyline de la ciudad. El oscuro mar se intuía al fondo.- ¡Esto es precioso!- Emma se acercó al cristal y pegó la frente a éste.

-Es mucho mejor que el otro lado.- Tomó asiento en un sofá que había en la habitación. La rubia la acompañó a los pocos minutos.

-¿Te llevas bien con Sidney?- se giró ante la pregunta para poder contemplar el perfil de la joven en la penumbra.

-Nunca he tenido otra secretaria, nos entendemos.

-¿Belle trabajó directamente en tu oficina?

-Sí, el otro día le eché un ojo a su expediente…

-Eres una cotilla, cosi- la interrumpió Emma.

-Tenía curiosidad. El caso es que no me extraña que no desempeñara muy bien su función porque ella está estudiante derecho y se le asignó todo el tema de contabilidad, creo que estaba un poco perdida. Aún así, creo que de no haber sido tan blandita con la gente la hubiese dejado.

-Ahora que lo dices creo que cuando empezó en tu empresa la vi con un taco de papeles de balances, estudiando sin parar.

-¿Sabes de balances?- alzó una ceja.- ¿Creía que sólo sabías de anatomía?- se puso nerviosa al notar como la rubia se acercaba en el sofá.

-Esa es mi especialidad- ese susurro entró por su oído pero recorrió todas y cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas. –Tengo algo para ti- le dijo cambiando de tono.

-¿El qué?- observó como la chica sacaba una cajita, de la cual extrajo dos pulseras. Eran como dos cadenas de la plata de las que colgaban algunos objetos.

-Mira esta es para ti- le cogió la muñeca y se la puso. La alzó y, a pesar de que no había mucha luz, pudo ver que lo que colgaba eran un ordenador, una corona y una cupcake . Todo de plata. Miró los ojos verdes que parecían ilusionados- Cuenta nuestra historia, las iré rellenando. La mía es igual con la diferencia de que lleva una R.

-¿Y por qué la mía no tiene una E?

-Porque tú eres de mi propiedad- Es que de verdad cuando sacaba esa sonrisa maliciosa le costaba verdaderos esfuerzos no abalanzarse sobre ella. Tragó saliva.

-Gracias, me gusta mucho, dueña y señora mía.- De repente comenzaron a escuchar música, ya debía de haber empezado el baile. Se le ocurrió algo. Se levantó y extendió la mano hacia la rubia- ¿Bailas?

-No, gracias- Ahora parecía tímida. Esta chica…- Yo no bailo.

-¿Perdona? Te llevaste la consola sólo para que bailásemos, así que, Emma, ya estás levantando el culete y concediéndome este baile.

-Está bien…-la joven se colocó frente a ella. Benditos tacones, es que sin ellos se quedaría enana a su lado- Pero si te piso no te quejes.

Emma le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y ella le puso las manos alrededor de la cintura. Comenzaron a moverse lentamente, intentó disimular el temblor de su cuerpo cuando la rubia se pegó completamente a ella y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Tuvo la intención de separarse pero Emma parecía no estar por la labor.

-Te he echado tanto de menos…- el aliento cálido rozando su oído... Se iba a volver loca. Echó para atrás la cabeza lo que hizo que Emma también alzara la suya y se quedasen mirándose a los ojos. Probablemente su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero aquellos iris claros parecían estar diciéndole a gritos que la besase. No podía, ella nunca daría ese paso. Contuvo la respiración al notar como la joven le miraba los labios y se iba acercando suavemente hacia ella.

_"¡El concurso va a comenzar en dos minutos!"_ La voz proveniente del salón de la fiesta rompió la magia del momento.

-¡¿Concurso!?- Emma saltó emocionada.

-Sí, cualquier tontería que se les haya ocurrido este año.-¡Mierda! Quería matar a la estúpida que había cogido el micrófono.

-Pues vamos- la joven tiró de ella para ir al salón de nuevo. Una vez allí se fijó en que había globos por todos lados y que la gente estaba colocada en parejas. ¡Joder! Seguro que Emma querría participar y ella no estaba mucho por la labor.

-¿De qué va todo esto?- le preguntó a Sidney que estaba cerca de la mesa dulce observando el panorama.

-El concurso de siempre, ya sabes que el hotel nos regala una cena para dos, y en vez de sortearla pues se compite por ella.

-¿Y qué hay que hacer?- la joven parecía deseosa de unirse al juego.

-Entre dos hay que conseguir explotar 20 globos con la presión del cuerpo, el nivel se va complicando con cada uno de ellos, ya que los últimos están menos inflados.

-Pero- intervino de nuevo la rubia- ¿las manos tienen que estar detrás o se puede coger a la pareja?

-Se puede- Sidney la miró a ella divertida. Su secretaría sabía perfectamente que a ella no le hacía ni pizca de gracia participar en esas estupideces, pero que le iba a tocar.

-Vamos, Regi- antes de que le diese tiempo a protestar se vio en medio de la pista de baile, con un globo entre Emma y ella.

-Pues señores, esto es sencillo- comenzó a decir la chica que tenía el micrófono. La cual vio que era Maud de Marketing, tendría unas palabritas con ella el lunes por haberle jodido el momento de antes- os podéis tocar, manosear o lo que queráis, pero no podéis usar las manos para explotarlos ni dejarlos caer al suelo. Todas las parejas participantes tendréis a alguien que os irá poniendo los globos en medio según los vayáis reventando. Así que …preparados, listos…¡Ya!

El primer globo pinchó en cuanto Emma la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia ella. Ella se dejaba hacer mientras la chica estrujándose contra ella conseguía explotar las esferas de goma. No quería mirar alrededor porque seguro que sus empleados estarían alucinando al verla en semejante situación.

Por lo que escuchaba iban las primeras, pero parecía que el globo de la victoria se les iba a resistir. Apenas si tenía aire así que era diminuto, por lo que sin saber cómo, se vio contra una columna con Emma frente a ella, agarrándola de diversas formas para conseguir explotarlo.

El objeto había pasado de estar entre sus estómagos a colocarse un poco más abajo.

-¡Mierda! Se va a caer- dijo la rubia antes de levantarla por el trasero y colocarla a horcajadas.

-Emma, ¡por Dios!- Le iba a ver las bragas todo Mills & Co.

-Cruza las piernas detrás de mí, que si embisto lo exploto de fijo. – Alzó la vista unos segundos y se fijó en cómo estaban pendientes de ella. Y es que la posición que tenían no incitaba a otra cosa. Contra una columna, Emma la sujetaba de los muslos mientras, ella tenía las piernas alrededor de su cintura y la rubia, encima, no paraba de embestirla. Podía haber fantaseado con esa situación miles de veces, pero ahora…no le resultaba del todo cómoda. Más que nada porque ¡Mierda! ¡Se estaba excitando delante de todos sus subordinados! Su respiración comenzó a volverse pesada y la boca se le secó cuando Emma la miró intensamente.-Ya casi- La fatiga en los rasgos de la rubia, una gotita de sudor cayéndole por un lado de la cara. Creía que no había visto nada más erótico en toda su vida. Y el globo no se explotaba. Si no cortaba eso, iba a gemir y no estaba dispuesta a consentirlo, así que disimuladamente metió la mano entre sus cuerpos y pellizcó la esfera de goma. –Eso es trampa- le susurró la rubia. Aún así acabó con el maldito. Emma la volvió a dejar en el suelo. Ambas se compusieron la ropa.

Todos aplaudieron cuando fueron proclamadas ganadoras, aunque le parecía ver que algunos y algunas las miraban con otros ojos. Miradas pervertidas. Eso la hizo anotar mentalmente más de un nombre al que debía dar por saco la siguiente semana.

-Te voy a matar- apretó los dientes fingiendo una sonrisa. La rubia pareció sorprendida ante su comentario- creo que nadie me va a volver a tener respeto.- Y ahora ponía expresión angelical como si la cosa no fuese con ella.

-Voy al baño,- le dijo a la vez que le guiñaba un ojo- ahora vuelvo.

* * *

-Creía que ibas a quedar con tus amigas- le dijo Ruby mientras ella se subía al coche rojo.

-Están desaparecidas, sobre todo Emma que parece que se le ha tragado la tierra.- Estaba preocupada por ella, ya que parecía completamente ausente. Quizás tuviese algún problema que no le había comentado.

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos?- le preguntó la camarera.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Tras mucho meditar el incidente de las corrientes que habían recorrido su cuerpo ante un simple contacto, creía que lo mejor era ser sincera con Ruby e intentar explicarle el asunto de alguna manera. Y el porqué ya no podían seguir hablando porque es que ella podría llegar a confundirse y no quería hacerle daño.

-Vale- se fijó en que la chica conducía hasta la zona oscura de un parque del barrio. -¿Qué pasa?-la camarera se giró ligeramente en su asiento para mirarla mejor.

-Ruby yo…- de repente la morena comenzó a acercarse.

-¿Sí?- se estremeció al notar que ya estaban peligrosamente juntas. Era cómo si supiese que estaba dudosa y quisiese aprovechar la oportunidad.

-No puedo pensar si estás tan cerca- Si giraba la cara se la encontraría a menos de un centímetro.

-No te he tocado.

-Lo sé…-se tapó la boca al ver que le habían salido las palabras en forma de gemido. No, no la había tocado pero parecía que su cuerpo se moría porque lo hiciese.

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres decir?- la pregunta fue seguida de un ligero roce de lengua en su oído. Volvió a gemir. Nunca le había pasado algo así, creía que iba a sufrir una combustión espontánea de lo excitada que se sentía.

-No hagas eso…- cerró los ojos cuando la otra chica dejó un beso en su cuello. –Por favor…- Sin previo aviso Ruby se colocó sobre ella y echó el sillón completamente hacia atrás.

-¿Quieres que pare?- se lo preguntó tan cerca que sintió el aliento caliente en la oreja.

-Sí…- sólo le salió un hilo de voz.

-Dímelo otra vez- los labios de Ruby por su clavícula le estaban haciendo perder la cordura. Parecía una masa sin raciocinio porque su boca sólo emitía gemidos. Su mente se había marchado, dejando un cuerpo que se moría porque aquella chica lo explorase. La camarera colocó la cabeza sobre la suya y ella no se pudo contener, así que se incorporó ligeramente para morder aquellos labios que estaba consiguiendo que se derritiese completamente.

El beso no fue suave ni tierno, fue salvaje. Le pareció sensacional, porque hasta ese momento nunca habría creído poder excitarse de esa manera por el contacto de una lengua con la suya.

Necesitaba que la tocase. ¿Pero cómo se lo pedía?¿No era demasiado precipitado? Su centro clamaba a gritos por una atención inmediata. Iba a separarse para coger aire, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Se asustó. Lo que hizo que casi lanzase a Ruby de vuelta a su asiento.

Era su madre. ¡Mierda! ¿Se imaginaría lo que estaba haciendo? Respiró hondo antes de contestar. La otra chica la miraba algo confusa.

-Dime- intentó parecer lo más serena posible.

-¿Dónde estás?- Sophie sonaba ligeramente alarmada.

-Con Emma. – Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

-Ah. Es que he llegado a casa y creía que ibas a estar.

-Enseguida voy, hasta ahora- Tenía que irse, porque una alarma resonaba en su mente. Quizás su madre tenía sospechas acerca de con quién estaba.-Llévame a mi casa.

-¿Por qué? No creo que pase nada porque te quedes un poco más.

-No, en serio, tengo que irme.-Tenía miedo. No estaba bien lo que había pasado. Bueno sí, había estado muy bien, pero no podía volver a repetirse por mucho que su cuerpo ahora estuviese a punto de prenderse fuego.

-Como quieras- Sabía que Ruby se había enfadado, pero estaba tan alterada por la inesperada llamada de su progenitora que le daba un poco lo mismo. Quizás estaba exagerando, pero …tenía hasta dolor de estómago sólo de imaginarse lo que pasaría si se enterase Sophie.

Una vez en su calle, se bajó del coche sin apenas despedirse de la camarera. Acababa de complicar aquello hasta límites insospechados. Estaba asustada, mucho.

* * *

Se estaba lavando las manos cuando dos chicas entraron al baño charlando animadamente.

-Pues qué quieres que te diga, yo también la hubiese estampado contra una columna.

-¿Desde que cuando te van las tías?

-No es que me gusten, pero reconoce que saber que Regina es lesbiana da un morbo que te cagas.

¿En serio estaban diciendo eso? ¿Es que no la habían visto? Carraspeó ligeramente. La miraron sorprendida, debían de tener su misma edad. Probablemente serían becarias. Sonrió al ver la cara de pánico que tenían, después salió del baño pavoneándose. Así que les ponía Regina…Le encantaba ser la envidia del lugar.

De vuelta en el salón fue hacia la morena. Ésta estaba charlando animadamente con Sidney. Se fijó durante unos segundos en su interacción. La secretaria parecía coquetear con Regina, aunque estaba segura de que ella no se había percatado de eso. Se preguntó si alguna vez su _cosi_ se había sentido atraída por Sidney. Era una mujer atractiva y de una edad similar.

Sintió un pinchazo de celos al ver como la secretaria le pasaba a Regina la mano por la espalda. Caminó decidida hacia ellas y cogió a la Mills por la cintura. Sí, estaba marcando el territorio.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la mujer ante su gesto serio.

-Sí, sí…

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos ya?- La verdad es que estaba harta de los cuchicheos que parecían surgir por toda la sala cada vez que ella pasaba.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Pues vámonos- Regina se acabó su enésima copa de un trago. La cogió de la mano y la dirigió hacia fuera del lugar sin siquiera despedirse de nadie.

Bajaron por el ascensor en silencio.

-¿Dónde tienes el coche?- le preguntó la morena una vez en la calle.

-Al doblar la esquina.

-Te acompaño y luego vuelvo a por el mío.

-Regina, ¿vas a conducir en tu estado?

-¿A qué te refieres?- ¿Cómo que a qué se refería? Pues que se había pasado toda la noche con una bebida en la mano.

-Pues a que has bebido un montón.

-Emma, ¿no crees que ya soy mayorcita para saber lo que debo o no debo hacer?- Vale, ceja alzada era motivo para no discutir con ella, pero es que se negaba a dejarla coger el coche con tanto alcohol en sangre.

-Te llevo yo.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, que te llevo a casa.- Ella también podía ponerse seria si quería.

-No.

-Cosi…-dulcificó el tono porque así la convencería mejor- por favor. Mañana vienes a por tu mercedes. Por favor...-Cuando la mujer suspiró sabía que había ganado la pequeña discusión.

-Bueno, pero espera aquí que voy a por algo.

La observó mientras caminaba hacia su auto, el cual estaba justo enfrente. O sea…que ahora que las empleadas más jóvenes sabían que era lesbiana, se sentían atraídas por ella…Eso no era algo que a ella le importase, porque aunque hubiese tenido un físico completamente diferente, probablemente sentiría por ella lo que fuese que sentía, pero aún así, tenía que reconocer que su _cosi_ era tremendamente atractiva. Se sintió muy afortunada.

[….]

Durante el camino hacia casa de Regina, charlaron animadamente sobre la fiesta. Cotillearon sobre la gente y se rieron al especular sobre los comentarios que estarían haciendo ahora que se habían marchado.

-¿Cuándo quieres que vayamos a cenar?- le preguntó la morena mientras ella aparcaba frente a la enorme casa blanca.

-¿A cenar?

-Sí, lo de los globos.- Sonrió maléficamente al recordarlo. Había sido un juego bastante curioso.

-Me da igual- Se volvió a mirarla. Siempre se sentía cohibida cuando los ojos negros la observaban con adoración. Ahora era uno de esos momentos.

-Esto es para ti- Regina le entregó la flor que había ido a buscar a su auto tras salir del hotel.

-Pensaba que nunca me la darías. – La olió. Era un narciso realmente precioso. La dejó sobre el parabrisa y se inclinó hacia la mujer. Se quedó absorta en aquellos pozos oscuros que parecían decirle tantas cosas. Alzó la mano y le rozó ligeramente la cicatriz del labio con la yema de los dedos. Le gustaba ese rasgo distintivo de la morena. Ésta cerró los ojos y suspiró sonoramente. – Ojalá…

-Ojalá ¿qué?- le preguntó Regina con la voz ronca.

-Ojalá tuvieses 20 años…- De repente los ojos negros se abrieron, estaban ligeramente acuosos. Ella se acercó y dejó un beso justamente encima la marca que había estado tocando. –Será mejor que me vaya- dijo al percatarse de que si se quedaban así un poco más probablemente acabaría traspasando la línea que se había marcado como límite.

-Sí…- el tono de Regina era intenso. La observó mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón y abría la puerta del coche. Una vez fuera, la morena asomó la cabeza por la puerta. –Recuerda una cosa…- estaba seria y le dio un poco de miedo lo que pudiese decirle- si sólo pudiese pedir un deseo, sería ese.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó aún sabiendo a qué se refería.

-Haber nacido 24 años después. – Creía que iba a llorar, porque pudo ver el dolor en Regina, el cual era el reflejo del suyo- Buenas noches, Emma. – Cerró la puerta. Ni siquiera esperó a verla entrar. Salió disparada.

Se le cayeron un par de lágrimas al comprender lo cruel que podía llegar a ser el destino y pisó más el acelerador.

* * *

**¿Opiniones?**


End file.
